<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will not say the Day is done by anwise_gamgee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039131">I will not say the Day is done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anwise_gamgee/pseuds/anwise_gamgee'>anwise_gamgee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I will not say the Day is done [french] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anwise_gamgee/pseuds/anwise_gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam est revenu seul de son voyage en Mordor. Sollicité par les autres hobbits pour régler toutes sortes d'affaires dans la Comté, il est appelé pour identifier un mystérieux prisonnier.<br/>Et si le chagrin des trois dernières années pouvait enfin prendre fin ?</p><p>Cette fanfiction est une ré-écriture de "Sept ans et vingt-huit jours", écrite il y a près de quinze ans (sur ff.net).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins &amp; Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I will not say the Day is done [french] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La créature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La pièce était petite et mal éclairée. Elle disposait d’une seule fenêtre obstruée par un volet et qui laissait filtrer quelques rayons de fin de matinée. Lorsqu’il était entré, Samwise s’était attendu à trouver plusieurs Hobbits postés autour du prisonnier, mais il n’y avait là qu’un seul gardien un peu désœuvré qui ne semblait pas accorder beaucoup d’attention à la cellule devant laquelle il était assis mollement.</p><p>Olo Bunce, le Shirrif de Hobbitebourg, ferma la porte derrière Sam.</p><p>« On l’a trouvé ce matin près de Lézeau, dit-il à l’adresse de Sam. On pense que c’est un orc, ou un truc comme ça. Mais il est pas comme ceux qu’on croise d’habitude. Sinon nos archers s’en seraient occupés.</p><p>— Et vous avez besoin de moi pour ? demanda le Hobbit en s’approchant à pas mesurés des barreaux derrière lesquels une forme était recroquevillée.</p><p>— Pour nous dire ce que c’est, déjà. Et puis nous conseiller sur quoi faire de lui, si tu veux bien. »</p><p> </p><p>Depuis qu’il était revenu de son aventure et qu’il avait nettoyé la Comté de Saroumane et de ses sbires, Samwise Gamgee était sans arrêt sollicité par les habitants du bourg pour des affaires qui avaient attrait au « grand monde » comme il disaient. Sam en était las. Il aurait préféré que Merry ou Pippin se chargent de régler ce genre d’affaires : ils avaient vu de grandes batailles, et c’était surtout eux qui s’étaient débarrassés des envahisseurs à leur retour. Mais ils vivaient loin, avaient leurs propres responsabilités, et il aurait été injuste de leur en demander plus.</p><p>Et puis, Sam était le maître de Cul-de-Sac désormais. C’était un honneur qu’il avait refusé avec obstination. Quand il avait finalement accepté d’occuper les lieux, il n’en avait tiré aucune joie ni fierté. Il vivait à Cul-de-Sac par devoir, pour gérer les affaires des Baggins, et cette responsabilité était un fardeau qu’il avait endossé, et endossait encore chaque jour, alors qu’il était revenu de Mordor sans le véritable maître de lieux, Frodo Baggins.<br/>
La blessure était encore là, béante, trois ans après la traversée du tunnel de Shelob, trois ans après avoir vu son maître tomber et être enlevé par les orcs. Trois ans après la course effrénée qui l’avait mené jusqu’en haut d’une tour désespérément vide de Frodo. Il ne voulait pas y repenser maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>Samwise porta son regard sur la créature qui se tassait au fond de la petite cellule mal éclairée. Elle avait de longs cheveux crasseux qui retombaient sur ses épaules en un rideau de mèches sombres et portait des haillons déchirés et répugnants. De là où il était, Sam distinguait une forme maigre à la peau blanche, une créature qui empestait la maladie.</p><p>« Est-ce qu’il a dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au Hobbit qui gardait la cellule.</p><p>— Rien d’intelligible, non. Un des gars pense que c’est une bestiole comme ce Gollum dont parlait monsieur Bilbo. Mais c’est pas possible, si ? »</p><p>Sam frémit à ce nom. Impossible, en effet. Il avait vu Gollum mourir sous ses yeux, après qu’il se soit emparé de l’Anneau que Sam s’apprêtait à le jeter dans le feu de la Montagne du Destin. Une mort misérable, comme il l’avait mérité après les avoir conduits son maître et lui dans le tunnel fatal. Le traître s’était emparé de son précieux pour aussitôt glisser et tomber dans les flammes.</p><p>« Ça ne peut pas être lui. Et à ma connaissance il n’en existe aucun autre comme lui.</p><p>— Alors c’est quoi ?</p><p>— Pour te répondre il faudrait que je m’approche. Il s’est montré agressif ?</p><p>— Pas vraiment. Il était à moitié inconscient quand on l’a trouvé. Et quand on l’a transporté ici il s’est un peu débattu mais on l’a maîtrisé sans problème. »</p><p>Sam considéra ce que venait de lui dire le gardien. Cette pauvre créature méritait leur pitié, pas leur méfiance.</p><p>« Nourrissez-le, dit-il. Je vais aller chercher la guérisseuse et quelques plantes qui pourront l’aider à se remettre sur pieds. S’il n’est pas menaçant, nous devons simplement l’aider à se remettre en route pour qu’il quitte la Comté. »</p><p>À ces mots, il y eut un gémissement en provenance la cellule. Sam regarda à l’intérieur mais ne parvint pas à savoir si la créature avait compris ce qu’il venait de dire où s’il s’agissait d’une coïncidence.</p><p>« Je repasserai dans l’après-midi pour aider à le soigner. Cherchez aussi un baquet avec de l’eau, si on peut le nettoyer ça sera un mal pour personne. »</p><p> </p><p>Sans ajouter un mot, Sam tourna les talons et quitta le poste du Shirrif. À l’extérieur, l’air frais lui fit du bien. Il se rendit compte qu’il tremblait et essaya de relâcher la tension de son dos. Quelque chose chez cette créature le rendait malade. Elle lui rappelait ses aventures et le deuil de son maître. Mais étrangement il se sentait responsable de son sort. Il ne rentra à Cul-de-Sac que pour y cueillir de l’<em>athelas</em> avant d’aller avaler une soupe au Dragon Vert puis de filer chercher la guérisseuse. Violet Grubbs était une cousine éloignée de l’ancienne guérisseuse, encore très jeune et récemment arrivée à Hobbitebourg pour reprendre l’activité de la veuve. Elle était appréciée de tous et Sam savait qu’elle ne rechignerait pas à soigner même le plus repoussant des visiteurs. Il lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots et la jeune Hobbite empoigna sa lourde sacoche pour suivre Sam jusque chez le Shirrif. Depuis qu’il était revenu, les Hobbits d’Hobbitebourg s’adressaient à Sam comme à une personne importante, avec un mélange de crainte et d’admiration. Il était rare qu’on lui propose en toute simplicité d’aller boire une pinte ou de partager un repas. Chacun semblait chercher une excuse valable pour lui adresser la parole, comme si son temps était précieux. Il savait bien qu’il était rarement d’humeur aussi joviale que par le passé, mais cette situation l’attristait.<br/>
Violet, qui ne l’avait pas connu avant son aventure, semblait s’accommoder parfaitement de cette version plus taciturne de Sam. Peu bavarde elle-même, elle ne s’embarrassaient pas d’excuses pour lui faire la conversation et ne paraissait pas craindre de l’ennuyer lorsqu’elle avait besoin de le solliciter. Sam était soulagé de pouvoir collaborer avec elle dans cette affaire de visiteur étrange.</p><p> </p><p>Alors que la guérisseuse et Sam quittaient le chemin qui menait au marché pour prendre la direction de l’office du Shérif, ils croisèrent Rosie Cotton. La jeune Hobbite se rendait à la ferme de ses parents les bras chargés d’un panier plein de prunes. Elle sourit en voyant Sam et fronça très légèrement les sourcils lorsqu’elle remarqua qu’il était accompagné de Violet.</p><p>« Sam ! Le salua-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qu’on devinait exagéré. Où te rends-tu si vite ? Tu n’es pas malade j’espère ? ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête envers la jeune Hobbite et sa sacoche de matériel.</p><p>— Il y a quelqu’un à soigner chez le Shirrif, répondit Sam un peu gêné par le manque de politesse de sa fiancée envers la guérisseuse.</p><p>— Je ne vous ralentis pas alors, dit Rosie en souriant de plus belle. À plus tard ! »</p><p>Et, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Sam, elle reprit son chemin.</p><p>Sam fut étonné de se sentir soulagé en la voyant s’éloigner. Tout comme il avait mis plus d’un an à accepter de s’installer à Cul-de-Sac après son retour, Sam avait fait tout ce qu’il avait pu pour retarder ses fiançailles avec la jeune Hobbite. Lorsqu’il n’avait plus pu repousser l’échéance, il avait trouvé des excuses pour ne pas fixer de date de noces. Il se sentait trop vide, trop las, mais sa famille et celle de Rosie (ainsi qu’une bonne moitié d’Hobbitebourg) s’étaient montrées tellement pressantes qu’il n’avait pas eu le cœur de refuser. Cela faisait bien un an que la pauvre Rosie attendait une date pour épouser le héros du village, mais celui-ci avait toujours une bonne raison de ne pas être prêt pour conclure le mariage. Ses responsabilités nouvelles lui servaient dans ce cas précis de refuge : quand il travaillait, il était en paix, personne ne lui demandait de faire semblant d’être fier, d’être un héros, d’être heureux. Épouser Rosie semblait une bonne idée, la chose la plus simple et la plus naturelle qui soit, mais il craignait que cela ne suffise jamais à combler le cratère qui s’était formé dans son âme depuis ce jour de mars ou son maître était tombé sous ses yeux et avait été emmené loin de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’ils franchirent la porte de la pièce où se trouvait la cellule du prisonnier, Sam fut à nouveau frappé par l’odeur qui émanait de la créature. Plus que de dégoût, elle l’emplissait d’effroi. Comment pouvait-on vivre de cette façon ?</p><p>« Nous allons rentrer dans la cellule, Violet et moi, dit Sam d’une voix forte pour que la créature l’entende. Je m’appelle Sam, je ne te veux aucun mal. Nous allons te soigner. »</p><p>La créature se mit à sangloter et Violet jeta à Sam un regard empli de pitié. Elle hocha la tête et carra les épaules : elle était prête à entrer.</p><p>Le gardien tourna une clé dans la serrure et Sam poussa doucement la porte de métal qui grinça sur ses gonds. Violet le suivit à l’intérieur et ils avancèrent doucement, chacun par un côté de la cellule. Olo avait fait allumer des lampes supplémentaires et Sam distinguait mieux la forme qui se tassait contre le mur. Il était assez proche pour la toucher.</p><p>« Nous allons te soigner, répéta-t-il d’une voix plus douce. Tu comprends ? »</p><p>La créature cacha son visage dans ses mains et secoua vigoureusement la tête.</p><p>« Il n’a rien mangé, remarqua Violet qui venait de contourner la gamelle de nourriture posée à même le sol.</p><p>— Ne vous approchez pas encore, mademoiselle Violet, ordonna Sam d’une voix tranquille. Il ne faut pas l’effrayer. »</p><p>La jeune Hobbite s’immobilisa et attendit.</p><p>Sam s’accroupit et s’approcha encore un peu. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur l’épaule de la créature, mais elle trembla violemment et esquiva son geste.</p><p>« C’est bon, je ne te touche pas » dit Sam avec douceur.</p><p>Alors qu’il parlait, il remarqua que le mouvement de la créature avait découvert en grande partie son épaule gauche. Elle était pâle et squelettique et plusieurs marques de blessures marbraient la peau. Mais une marque plus profonde que les autres attira son attention. À la jointure de la poitrine et de l’épaule, disparaissant presque entièrement sous les haillons, Sam reconnut ce qui devait être la cicatrice d’un coup de lame. Un doute envahit son esprit. Puis une certitude. Une sueur froide parcourut tout son corps. Il regard les mains plaquées sur le visage de la créature, longue, fines, aux ongles sales et rongés. Il chercha dans les mèches de cheveux crasseux et eut un haut le cœur en découvrant la pointe d’une oreille. Pour la première fois il observa les pieds nus, maigres et recouverts d’un poil clairsemé.</p><p> </p><p>Se levant d’un bond, il se tourna vers Violet et dit d’une voix faible :</p><p>« Sortez d’ici.</p><p>— Mais, Sam…</p><p>— Sortez d’ici, tous ! répéta-t-il d’une voix forte. »</p><p>Personne n’osa questionner son ordre et le gardien, Olo et Violet quittèrent la pièce. Sam sortit de la cellule et s’assura que la porte de la petit salle était fermée. Il se tourna vers les barreaux derrière lesquels la créature était toujours prostrée et voulut faire quelques pas dans sa direction mais, submergé par les émotions qui se disputaient en lui, il tomba à genoux devant la porte de metal. Il attrapa de justesse un seau qui avait été posé devant la cellule et rendit son déjeuner.</p><p> </p><p>L’estomac vidé et les joues ruisselantes de larmes, Sam se redressa péniblement. Il s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de manche et se releva.</p><p>« Je vais entrer dans la cellule, dit-il d’une voix chevrotante. Je vais… »</p><p>Il s’interrompit et fouilla la pièce du regard. Il aperçut une couverture qui traînait sur un petit banc près de la porte et la saisit.</p><p>« Je vais vous faire sortir de là. Et je vais vous soigner. Et alors, peut-être qu’un jour vous me pardonnerez. Mais ça n’a pas d’importance. D’abord, il vous faut guérir. J’entre. »</p><p>Dans la cellule, la forme sur le sol essaya de se tasser davantage. D’un pas décidé malgré ses mains tremblantes, Sam s’approcha et s’accroupit. Il enroula la couverture autour du corps grelottant, murmurant des mots d’apaisement, comme on rassure un enfant ou un animal apeuré. Avec des gestes délicats, il écarta les mains du visage et repoussa les mèches de cheveux. L’autre se laissa faire, tétanisé. Sam le reconnut pour de bon, comme il aurait dû le reconnaître immédiatement, comme les autres auraient dû le reconnaître quand ils l’avaient trouvé.</p><p>Ses traits, déformés par la peur, la souffrance, et les années de privation, étaient pourtant les mêmes qu’avant : le nez long et droit, le menton délicat, et, par-dessus tout, les yeux d’un bleu si perçant qu’ils faisaient mal à regarder. La maigreur les avait enfoncés dans leurs orbites, mais Sam laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement et de désespoir lorsqu’il croisa enfin et après tant d’années le regard de Frodo Baggins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. L'Ancien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La chanson "L'eau chaude est une noble chose" est tirée de La Communauté de l'Anneau.<br/>Oui, je suis adepte de l'ancienne traduction française et j'utilise les noms propres des personnages en version originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Je vais vous soigner, dit Sam alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Laissez-moi vous emmener. »</p><p>Et soulevant Frodo de terre, il fut horrifié de le trouver à peine plus lourd qu’un enfant. Frodo protesta faiblement et s’agita dans les bras de Sam qui le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, j’ai tellement honte… J’aurais dû… »</p><p>Il s’interrompit. Ce n’était pas le moment de se lamenter sur ce qu’il aurait dû faire trois ans plus tôt.</p><p>« Tout va bien aller monsieur Frodo, murmura Sam, je vais vous remettre sur pieds. Allez. »</p><p>Et poussant la porte, il couvrit davantage le visage de Frodo pour le protéger des regards curieux que lui lancèrent Olo et les autres.</p><p>« Sam, demanda Violet, où allez-vous avec le patient ?</p><p>— Tu as perdu l’esprit ! s’exclama le Shirrif, c’est notre prisonnier !</p><p>— Tu es venu me chercher pour que je t’aide, je suis venu. Je me charge de lui. C’est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. »</p><p>Et sans un mot de plus, Sam quitta l’office du Shirrif. Contre lui, Frodo restait immobile. Sam sentait sa respiration dans son cou et il ne put retenir un sourire ému. Frodo était là, vivant, dans ses bras. Il s’en voulait terriblement de ne l’avoir pas reconnu tout de suite, mais comment aurait-il pu seulement imaginer qu’il était en vie ? Comment aurait-il pu croire que cette créature faible et malade était son monsieur Frodo ?</p><p>Mais ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il redevienne lui-même, Sam allait s’en assurer.</p><p> </p><p>Ses pas le menèrent plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru jusqu’au portail du numéro 3 du Chemin Neuf. Sur le petit banc près de la porte, Hamfast Gamgee était assis, fumant la pipe. Lorsqu’il vit arriver son fils, le visage et les yeux rougis par les pleurs et l’effort, il se leva, l’air inquiet.</p><p>« Sam ! Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? »</p><p>Puis, avisant le paquet dans les bras de Sam.</p><p>« Quelqu’un est blessé ?</p><p>— Laisse-moi entrer s’il te plaît, je t’expliquerai. »</p><p>Sans hésiter, le vieil Hobbit ouvrit la petite porte ronde et laissa son fils et son étrange fardeau entrer à l’intérieur du trou. Sam n’hésita pas et prit la direction du petit salon. Là, il déposa Frodo avec mille précaution dans le fauteuil de son père, le plus confortable de la maison et le plus proche du feu, et Frodo se laissa aller, les yeux fermés et la tête lourde.</p><p>« Sam, commença Hamfast qui l’avait suivi à l’intérieur. Qui est ce malheureux ? Pourquoi l’amènes-tu ici ?</p><p>— Pa, il faut que tu me jures de ne rien dire à personne.</p><p>— Mais enfin…</p><p>— Jure-le !</p><p>— Explique-moi d’abord, fils. »</p><p>Hamfast croisa les bras. C’était auquel des deux Gamgee serait le plus têtu. Sam céda, trop bouleversé pour se montrer plus entêté que son père.</p><p>« Il est revenu, dit-il alors que les sanglots montaient à nouveau dans sa voix. Je sais que tu ne le reconnais pas, mais c’est lui. Frodo.</p><p>— Comment ? Lui ? Allons, Sam, tu n’es pas sérieux…</p><p>— Pa, il faut me croire. Je sais que c’est de la folie, je ne comprends pas moi-même, mais… »</p><p>Alors qu’il parlait, Hamfast s’était approché à pas prudents de Frodo. Lentement, très lentement, il écarta les mèches sales qui tombaient sur le visage du malade. Frodo ouvrit les yeux et Hamfast posa une main ridée et calleuse sur la joue pâle. Il plongea son regard dans celui du malade et les deux se fixèrent ainsi un long moment.</p><p>« Oh, que vous est-il arrivé ? murmura-t-il alors qu’une lueur de récognition s’allumait dans son regard. Mais oui, mon Sam a raison. C’est bien vous, monsieur Frodo. Oh, mon pauvre garçon… »</p><p>Une larme roula sur la joue de Frodo et il ferma les yeux de nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>À partir de ce moment-là, Hamfast sembla prendre les choses en main. Il ordonna à son fils d’aller faire bouillir de l’eau et il laissa Frodo sur son fauteuil, endormi tout près du feu, le temps de préparer un lit dans la petite chambre qui servait parfois quand un de ses enfants venait lui rendre visite. Sam, retissant à l’idée de laisser Frodo seul, obéit malgré tout.<br/>
Le monde venait de basculer sens dessus dessous. La tête lui tournait effroyablement, mais il devait garder ses esprits. Frodo était là, vivant, dans la pièce d’à côté et il avait besoin de lui. Sam remplit une grande marmite d’eau qu’il accrocha au-dessus du feu pour la faire bouillir. Il eut été plus commode de ramener Frodo à Cul-de-Sac où les pièces étaient confortables et où il y avait une vraie salle de bain. Mais transporter le mystérieux prisonnier jusque là-haut aurait immanquablement attiré l’attention, et Sam ne voulait pas cela. Monsieur Frodo avait besoin de discrétion pour se remettre, il ne voudrait sûrement pas qu’on le voit dans cet état. Il faudrait inventer une histoire pour que le Shirrif et ses hommes ne fassent pas le lien entre la créature et le retour de Frodo Baggins. Plus tard, il faudrait voir tout cela plus tard.</p><p>Sam alla chercher le baquet dont son père se servait pour la toilette et le plaça devant la cheminée. Alors qu’il faisait des allers-retours entre la cuisine et le salon pour remplir le petit tub de bois avec un seau, Hamfast sortit de la chambre.</p><p>« Ah, tu as trouvé le tub, bien, très bien. Comment va monsieur Frodo ? »</p><p>Sam jeta un regard à Frodo qui somnolait, enroulé dans la couverture.</p><p>« Il se repose, je crois. Tu es sûr que c’est la priorité, Pa ?</p><p>— Monsieur Bilbo le disait souvent : rien ne vaut un bain pour recouvrer ses forces. Et puis ainsi nous pourrons inspecter ses blessures. »</p><p>Alors qu’il parlait, Frodo ouvrit les yeux et releva péniblement la tête.</p><p>« Bilbo ? murmura-t-il d’une voix si rauque que Sam n’était même pas sûr d’avoir entendu correctement.</p><p>— Tout va bien monsieur Frodo, dit-il en se précipitant à ses pieds. Monsieur Bilbo n’est pas là, mais mon Ancien et moi on va vous soigner. Que dites-vous d’un bon bain ? »</p><p>Frodo le regarda alors, mais c’était comme si ses yeux ne le voyaient pas. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Finalement, il laissa retomber sa tête et son regard s’égara dans les flammes.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque le baquet fut rempli d’eau que Sam mélangea avec l’eau bouillante de la marmite pour en ajuster la température, que Hamfast apporta un gros pain de savon et des serviettes qu’il mit à réchauffer près de la cheminée, il restait encore le plus difficile.</p><p>« Monsieur Frodo, murmura Sam en se penchant sur la forme amaigrie de son maître. L’Ancien et moi on va vous aider à vous nettoyer un peu, et regarder si vous êtes blessé. Vous pouvez vous lever ? »</p><p>Frodo écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête. Hamfast poussa un petit soupir et commença à défaire la couverture qui enveloppait le Hobbit, mais celui-ci poussa un cri aigüe.</p><p>« Ça n’est pas bon, s’il refuse de se laisser faire. Essaye de lui ôter ses fripes, mon garçon, je vais fermer les volets. On ne voudrait pas inquiéter les voisins. »</p><p>Et comme son père tirait les panneaux de bois et allumait quelques lampes supplémentaires, Sam essaya de défaire Frodo de ses vêtements. Au début, il mit beaucoup de force à se débattre, repoussant la main de Sam qui pleurait et suppliait, mais bien vite Frodo se trouva épuisé et se laissa faire.</p><p>« Oh, monsieur Frodo, je n’ai aucune envie de vous obliger à quoi que ce soit, mais c’est pour votre bien. Vous vous sentirez mieux après, je vous le promets. »</p><p>Frodo, affalé dans le fauteuil, ne répondait pas. Sam ouvrit la couverture dont il avait enveloppé Frodo et observa les haillons qui recouvraient son maître. Des vieilleries d’orc, tellement encrassées qu’il n’aurait su comment les retirer convenablement. Sam mit à la main à sa ceinture et attrapa son petit couteau de poche.</p><p>« N’ayez crainte monsieur Frodo, et ne bougez pas, je voudrais pas risquer de vous égratigner. Je vais devoir découper ces vilaines guenilles que vous portez là. »</p><p>Mais Frodo ne regardait même pas la lame. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Sam tailla avec milles précautions dans le tissus rendu rigide par la saleté. Sam sentit son père approcher derrière lui, qui observait en silence les gestes de son fils. Il s’interrompit plusieurs fois pour essuyer ses yeux emplis de larmes. Chaque parcelle de peau révélée était un nouveau coup de poignard en plein cœur. Frodo n’avait jamais été bien épais pour un Hobbit, mais il était désormais famélique. Le ventre creux, les côtes saillantes, sa peau tendue sur ses os en était presque translucide. Et par dessus tout, Sam devinait ça et là des marques de fouet, des écorchures jamais soignées, ou encore la trace d’une coupure mal cicatrisée.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’il fut nu, Sam le fit se lever et Frodo obéit, les jambes tremblantes.</p><p>« Mon père va vous regarder un peu mieux, ça ne sera pas long. Ensuite, vous pourrez vous réchauffer dans le bain. »</p><p>Tandis que Sam soutenait Frodo à bout de bras, Hamfast fit le tour du maître de Cul-de-Sac et l’observa sous toutes les coutures.</p><p>« Je ne vois pas de plaie ouverte ni de fracture. Rien que l’on puisse soigner facilement toi ou moi. Pauvre monsieur Frodo, il a de vilaines traces de fouet dans le dos, y a pas d’erreur. Mais pour le reste il nous faudra appeler mademoiselle Grubbs. »</p><p>Sam contenait à peine sa fureur. Il ne savait s’il devait la diriger sur lui-même ou sur ceux qui avaient tenu le fouet. Le résultat était le même : Frodo était mal en point. Mais vivant. Se ressaisissant, Sam dirigea Frodo avec douceur jusque vers le baquet d’eau chaude. Il voulut l’aider à enjamber le bord pour qu’il s’assoit dedans, mais Frodo se cabra brusquement.</p><p>« Allons, monsieur Frodo, je vous en prie, un petit effort. Vous avez toujours adoré le bain. Quelle était la chanson de monsieur Bilbo, déjà ?</p><p>— <em>Chantons ohé ! pour le bain à la tombée du jour</em>, commença Hamfast de sa voix un peu enrouée. <em>Qui lave la boue et emporte la fatigue !</em></p><p>— <em>Rustre est celui qui ne chantera pas</em>, continua Sam en chœur avec son père.<em> Ah ! l' eau chaude est une noble chose !</em></p><p>
  <em>Ah ! doux est le son de la pluie qui tombe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et du ruisseau qui bondit de colline en plaine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais meilleure que la pluie ou les ruisseaux ondoyants</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Est l'eau chaude qui fume et lance sa buée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah ! l’eau froide, on la peut verser, s' il en est besoin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans un gosier altéré et en être heureux assurément;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais meilleures sont la bière, si de boisson l’on manque,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et l’eau chaude versée le long du dos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah ! L’eau est belle qui jaillit haut</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En une source blanche sous le ciel;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais jamais source n’eut si doux accents</em>
</p><p><em>Que l’eau chaude que fait rejaillir mon pied ! </em>»</p><p>Tandis que les Hobbits chantaient d’une voix douce, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer, Frodo accepta de s’asseoir dans le baquet. Sam vit que des larmes s’était formées dans ses yeux, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer lui-même.</p><p>D’une main délicate, il entreprit de nettoyer son maître, frictionnant sa peau avec du savon puis le rinçant à l’aide d’un broc. Pour ses cheveux, Hamfast apporta un baquet plus petit qu’il plaça à l’extérieur du tub, derrière la tête de Frodo qui commençait à s’assoupir. Sam remarqua que quelque chose sur ses traits étaient changé, comme si l’eau chaude l’avait détendu. Ou peut-être était-ce la chanson ?</p><p>« Je vais mouiller vos cheveux et essayer de les démêler. Dites-moi si je vous fais mal. » annonça Sam.</p><p>Pour toute réponse, Frodo émit un son rauque. Tendant l’oreille, Sam comprit qu’il fredonnait pour lui-même. Il sourit.</p><p>S’occuper de la tignasse emmêlée n’était pas une mince affaire : il fallut rincer cinq fois pour que l’eau finisse par être claire. Ensuite, à l’aide d’un savon à l’avoine et d’un peigne en bois, Sam démêla une à une les mèches de Frodo. Lorsqu’il eut finit, il lui fit deux petites tresses qu’il noua derrière la tête de son maître, de sorte qu’elles retenaient le reste de ses cheveux.</p><p>« Vous voilà beau comme un prince elfe ! s’exclama Sam. Allez, au lit à présent, vous allez attraper froid à rester dans ce tub. »</p><p>Frodo s’était endormi à nouveau. L’Ancien aida Sam à le sortir du baquet et à l’envelopper dans une serviette chaude. Pendant le bain, il avait jeté au feu les habits crasseux et rangé la vieille couverture dans l’abris de jardin — elle était trop miteuse pour servir à l’intérieur — et il était allé chercher une vieille chemise de nuit de son fils. Après avoir séché Frodo, Sam et lui l’habillèrent puis Sam souleva Frodo dans ses bras. En le portant ainsi contre lui, Sam fut saisi de reconnaître, encore mêlée à un faible relent de fièvre, l’odeur particulière de son maître. Il l’avait serré contre lui tellement de fois pendant leur voyage qu’il connaissait cette essence par cœur, cet indescriptible mélange de savon et de musc, avec une légère senteur boisée. Plus que n’importe quelle créature, les Hobbits se fiaient à leur nez : pas étonnant que Sam ait été incapable de reconnaître Frodo dans l’état où il avait été retrouvé. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Frodo sentait comme lui-même désormais, il allait redevenir lui-même, Sam ferait ce qu’il faudrait pour cela. Il l’installa dans le petit lit que Hamfast avait préparé, à demi assis contre une pile d’oreiller.</p><p>« Il faut lui donner à boire, dit l’Ancien. Il ne faut pas qu’il s’endorme comme ça, avec rien dans le ventre. J’ai un bouillon de légume que je peux réchauffer. Mais d’abord, de l’eau.</p><p>— J’ai mieux que ça, Pa, dit Sam en sortant l’<em>athelas</em> un peu défraîchie de sa poche. On va lui faire une infusion avec ça. Et puis je vais laisser un bol avec de l’eau chaude et quelque feuilles dans la chambre : ça l’apaisera sûrement. »</p><p>Hamfast hocha la tête : il savait que son fils avait ramené de son aventure quelques idées un peu étranges sur les plantes, mais il savait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à Sam pour ne pas mettre Frodo en danger avec une mauvaise herbe.</p><p> </p><p>Frodo fit la grimace quand Sam porta tout doucement l’infusion d'<em>athelas</em> à ses lèvres.</p><p>« C’est amer, je sais. Mais ça va vous faire du bien. Après cela vous avez un délicieux bouillon qui vous attend. Un dernier petit effort et je vous laisse tranquille. »</p><p>Frodo finit par accepter de boire quelques gorgées, manquant de s’étrangler d’abord. Il but la moitié de la tasse d’infusion puis quelques cuillerées de bouillon. Sentant qu’il n’arriverait pas à le maintenir éveillé plus longtemps, Sam l’installa plus confortablement dans le lit.</p><p>« Je vais éteindre la bougie si vous le voulez bien, je vous ai mis un pot de chambre au pied du lit. Je vais aider mon Ancien à ranger un peu le chantier dans le salon, et puis je reviens et je reste près de vous. »</p><p>Frodo ne répondit pas. Il s’était déjà endormi. Sam moucha la flamme et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant et écouta le silence. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas s’il cesserait de pleurer un jour. De joie, de colère, de culpabilité, le flot qui jaillissait de ses paupières étaient une rivière qui charriait des émotions indicibles. Trop nombreuses et complexes pour les qualifier vraiment. Il prit une profonde inspiration et essuya son visage d’un revers de manche avant de rejoindre son père dans le petit salon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La guérisseuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Il faudra faire appel à mademoiselle Grubbs, dit l’Ancien d’un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Sam, tu ne pourras pas le soigner à toi tout seul.</p><p>— Je sais, Pa. Je sais que certains maux ne se voient pas de l’extérieur. Il est peut-être plus que simplement amaigrie et épuisé. »</p><p>Sa gorge se serra mais Sam poursuivit.</p><p>« Je veux rester avec lui, comme j’aurais dû le faire il y a trois ans.</p><p>— Mange d’abord quelque chose. Après tu mettras une paillasse près de son lit si ça te rassure. »</p><p>Hamfast Gamgee avait compris bien des années auparavant qu’il était vain d’essayer de séparer Sam de son monsieur Frodo. Il avait été le premier surpris de le voir revenir sans son maître, et parmi les seuls à ne pas questionner l’éternel chagrin dans lequel Sam était plongé depuis. Il avait encouragé son fils à courtiser la petite Cotton, espérant que cela lui fasse tourner la page, mais il avait toujours su, au fond, que ça ne suffirait pas. Quand Hamfast avait reconnu Frodo quelques heures plus tôt, le choc de le savoir en vie et si mal en point avait laissé place très vite à un soulagement profond. Enfin, il allait retrouver son Sam, enfin il ne verrait plus son fils errer comme une âme en peine, le cœur lourd de chagrin et de culpabilité. Peut-être qu’il allait enfin épouser Rosie, qu’il serait un et entier après ces années à n’être qu’une moitié de lui-même.</p><p>Sam avala sa soupe en vitesse dès que le salon fut débarrassé des traces de leur ouvrage. Il allait se lever pour rejoindre Frodo quand son père l’arrêta. Il contint difficilement son agacement mais laissa l’Ancien dire ce qu’il avait à dire.</p><p>« Sam, je sais que tu veux faire ce qu’il y a de mieux pour monsieur Frodo. Je dois te mettre en garde : peut-être qu’il ne voudra pas que tu l’aides. Peut-être qu’il ne voudra de l’aide de personne. Ce que nous avons fait cet après-midi… c’était pour son bien, mais contre sa volonté. Il pourra t’en vouloir pour ça.</p><p>— Comme il m’en voudra pour le reste, dit Sam d’une voix étranglée. Mais je dois aller contre sa volonté pour lui donner une chance de me pardonner un jour. Je préfère le savoir sain et sauf et sans amour pour moi que de vivre dans un monde où il n’est plus là.</p><p>— Sam, mon garçon… tu n’es pas raisonnable. Mais tu es un Gamgee, je sais bien qu’il ne sert à rien de te raisonner quand c’est ton cœur qui parle. Et bien, soit, puisque tu as décidé d’être malheureux.</p><p>— Je ne veux pas être malheureux, Pa. Je veux juste… je veux qu’il soit heureux, avec ou sans moi pour prendre soin de lui.</p><p>— S’il refuse tes soins, s’il refuse de guérir ?</p><p>— Je ferai appel au Roi Elessar s’il le faut. Mais il guérira. »</p><p>Hamfast secoua la tête et se contenta de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son fils. Il avait beau avoir l’habitude, l’entêtement de son fils lorsqu’il s’agissait de Frodo le désemparait toujours. C’était comme vouloir se battre tout seul contre une tempête : on pouvait faire autant de moulinets qu’on voulait avec les bras, cela ne ferait cesser ni la pluie, ni le vent, ni le tonnerre.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Sam poussa la porte de la petite chambre, sa paillasse roulée sous le bras, il tendit l’oreille pour écouter la respiration de son maître. Elle était irrégulière, assez faible, mais rassurante malgré tout. Sam en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il s’approcha à pas de loup et installa sa paillasse au pied du lit de Frodo, tout à côté de lui mais encore trop loin, si loin. Il aurait voulu l’envelopper de sa chaleur, l’imprégner de sa dévotion et de son amour. Mais il était trop tôt pour cela. Et comment aurait-il pu faire comme si tout n’était pas de sa faute ? S’il avait trouvé Frodo quand il avait fouillé la tour de Cirith Ungol, s’il n’avait pas abandonné ses recherches si vite, s’il avait gardé espoir… Il avait cru Frodo mort, sans quoi jamais il ne l’aurait laissé aux mains des orcs. Mais il s’était assis là, avait chanté sa chanson et n’avait entendu que le silence. Il avait attendu, mais il n’avait rien pu faire. Alors il était redescendu et il avait marché. L’Anneau lui avait parlé, avait essayé de le corrompre, mais comment corrompre une coquille vide ? Quel espoir lui restait-il que l’Anneau aurait pu exploiter à son avantage ?</p><p>Et pourtant… Il lui avait murmuré que Frodo pourrait lui être rendu, si seulement il glissait l’Anneau à son doigt, s’il le réclamait pour lui seul, il aurait le pouvoir de le faire revenir. Mais Sam n’y avait pas cru. Il n’avait pas entendu, alors, ce que l’Anneau voulait dire. Frodo était toujours vivant, l’Anneau le savait, et Sam ne l’avait pas écouté. Pour le bien de tous, il avait ignoré ce que son cœur brûlait d’entendre, ce que l’Anneau voulait lui faire croire et qui n’était en fin de compte que la vérité.</p><p>C’était trop pour Sam : les regrets, le chagrin de ces trois dernières années, les doutes… tout se mélangeait en lui pour déborder en une vague de sanglots qu’il essaya d’étouffer sous sa couverture de laine grossière. Il finit par s’endormir ainsi, bercé par ses propres pleurs et la respiration discrète de Frodo tout près de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques fractions de secondes à se rappeler où il était, pourquoi il était par terre, et à reconnaître qui avait crié.</p><p>« Frodo ! s’exclama-t-il en se précipitant au chevet de son maître. Monsieur Frodo, je suis là ! »</p><p>Dans la pénombre de la petite chambre, Sam devinait que Frodo avait les yeux grands ouverts, et il le voyait se tordre dans son lit, comme pour éviter des coups. Il gémissait et plaquait les mains sur ses oreilles. Pour chasser les ombres, Sam alluma une bougie sur la table de chevet, se glissa près de Frodo et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre et lui et le berçant tendrement.</p><p>« Du calme, monsieur Frodo, le rassura-t-il d’une voix douce, je suis là maintenant, je suis là. Vous êtes à Hobbitebourg, chez mon Ancien. Vous n’avez rien à craindre. Je suis là. »</p><p>Frodo s’agita un peu dans les bras de Sam avant de se détendre peu à peu.</p><p>« Là, vous voyez, tout va bien. Je ne vous quitterai plus, dit Sam en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.</p><p>— S… Sam, croassa Frodo. »</p><p>En entendant son nom, Sam fut de nouveau submergé par une vague d’émotions contradictoires qui sembla lui perforer la poitrine. Lorsqu’il sentit les bras de Frodo lui rendre faiblement son étreinte, il ne parvint plus à contenir ses larmes. Secoué de sanglots, il continua de bercer son maître jusqu’à s’endormir contre lui.</p><p> </p><p>Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Sam eut bien du mal à distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Combien de fois il avait ouvert les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre ou bien dans les ténèbres des plaines de Gorgoroth, espérant trouver près de lui son maître endormi ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé que sa disparition n’était qu’un cauchemar qui se dissiperait à son réveil ? Et aujourd’hui il était enfin là. Bien vivant, dans ses bras. Sam savoura quelques instants ce bonheur inespéré. Il respira les cheveux de Frodo, propres et secs à présent, et soupira. Il allait devoir le réveiller pour le faire manger un peu, mais il était réticent à le déranger. Frodo avait besoin de recouvrer ses forces.</p><p>Très doucement, Sam s’extirpa de la faible étreinte de son maître, se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il avait dormi dans ses habits et aurait apprécié pouvoir se débarrasser un peu de ses soucis en prenant un bon bain, mais il y avait encore trop à faire. Dans la petite cuisine du numéro 3 du Chemin Neuf, son père était déjà affairé à préparer le petit déjeuner.</p><p>« Tu as bien dormi, mon garçon ? demanda Hamfast en remuant une marmite de gruau.</p><p>— Je ne saurais dire… j’ai l’impression de m’être enfin réveillé d’un long cauchemar. »</p><p>Hamfast hocha silencieusement la tête.</p><p>« Je vais m’occuper de monsieur Frodo ce matin. Mange quelque chose, va te débarbouiller à Cul-de-Sac, et reviens avec la petite Grubbs. Prends quelques affaires aussi. Monsieur Frodo et toi vous allez rester quelques temps avec moi. Il sera mieux ici que dans un grand smial où il y a trop à faire.</p><p>— D’accord, Pa. »</p><p>Sam était soulagé d’entendre son père prendre ainsi la direction des opérations. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas simplement obéi à un ordre ? Voilà des années qu’il était celui vers qui on se tournait pour régler les problèmes, gérer des situations complexes, prendre des décisions. Sam était reconnaissant de pouvoir s’appuyer ainsi sur le bon sens de son père, il pourrait garder toute son énergie pour s’occuper de Frodo sans avoir en plus à s’occuper de détails pratiques.</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir mangé et avoir fait sa toilette et son paquetage à Cul-de-Sac, Sam se dirigea d’un pas rapide chez Violet Grubbs. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête les phrases qu’il lui dirait pour expliquer la situation, pour lui demander de rester discrète, lorsque quelqu’un l'appela.</p><p>« Sam ! vint la voix de Rosie Cotton, un peu essoufflée. Où cours-tu encore ainsi ? »</p><p>Pris au dépourvu, Sam se retourna mais ne sut quoi répondre.</p><p>« J’étais chez ma cousine, Lilly, continua-t-elle comme pour se justifier. Je t’ai vu passer par la fenêtre et je suis sortie. Tu ne pars pas encore en voyage, j’espère ?</p><p>— Pas du tout, bégaya Sam. Je vais m’installer quelques jours chez mon père.</p><p>— Mais il n’habite pas dans cette direction.</p><p>— Ah, non… je dois aller chercher Violet, dit Sam en rougissant de son mensonge. Pa est un peu malade.</p><p>— Rien de grave, j’espère ! s’exclama Rosie sans parvenir à cacher tout à fait sa contrariété.</p><p>— Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais veiller sur lui.</p><p>— Je viendrai lui rendre visite alors…</p><p>— Non ! la coupa Sam. Je veux dire… attends quelques jours, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade à ton tour.</p><p>— Bon, bon. Tu ne me fais pas de cachoteries, Sam Gamgee ? Je sais que tu t’entends bien avec cette Violet Grubbs. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, j’aime autant que tu le fasses maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en mettant le mains sur les hanches d’un air sévère.</p><p>— Il n’y a rien du tout avec Violet ! Ni avec personne, ajouta Sam en rougissant de plus belle.</p><p>— Je sais que tu es trop honnête pour me mentir, dit Rosie avec un sourire bienveillant. Mais avec le mariage qui tarde à venir, et toutes ces prétendantes que tu as eu depuis ton retour, je suis en droit de m’interroger… »</p><p>Il n’aimait pas trop y penser, mais Rosie disait vraie : depuis son retour, et particulièrement à partir du moment où il avait officiellement hérité de Cul-de-Sac, Sam avait été le sujet de nombreuses sollicitations de la part de Hobbites admiratives de ses qualités de héros de la Comté. Seule Rosie, qu’il connaissait bien depuis son enfance, avait semblé sincère dans ses attentions.</p><p>« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Quant au mariage, tu sais bien que j’ai des tas d’affaires à régler maintenant. Tu mérites une belle fête, et je préfères attendre pour te l’offrir.</p><p>— Et c’est bien gentil à toi, Sam. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. N’hésite pas à venir me trouver si tu as besoin de bras supplémentaires pour t’occuper de l’Ancien ! »</p><p>Sam la remercia et il se séparèrent.</p><p>Il eut un pincement au cœur : c’était une gentille fille, courageuse et intelligente. Ce n’était pas juste de sa part de la faire attendre ainsi. Mais avec le retour de Frodo, il était impensable qu’il fasse du mariage sa priorité. Remettre Frodo sur pieds était la seule chose qui importait. Il ne pourrait jamais faire passer qui que ce soit devant lui. Pas après l’avoir abandonné à son sort comme il l’avait fait, pas après ces trois dernières années passées sans espoir de rédemption. Il ne pourrait jamais faire de Frodo un second choix, parce que c’était son devoir. Et pour une autre raison à laquelle il ne voulait absolument pas repenser pour le moment. Ni même jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait raconté la même histoire à Violet qu’à Rosie : son père était malade et il fallait qu’elle vienne l’ausculter. Aussi, quand en entrant chez Hamfast elle fut accueillit par un Hamfast en pleine santé, elle jeta un regard sceptique à Samwise. Celui-ci referma doucement la porte derrière lui et expliqua :</p><p>« Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti, mademoiselle Violet, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu’on m’entende vous dire la vérité. Vous devez me promettre de garder le secret du patient que vous venez voir ici, et répéter aux curieux que c’est mon père qui est malade.</p><p>— Ne me donnez pas une maladie trop grave, plaisanta Hamfast en tirant sur sa pipe, il ne faut pas non plus que le village s’inquiète.</p><p>— Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le prisonnier du Shirrif ? Olo Bunce était embarrassé quand vous êtes parti hier.</p><p>— Oui, et c’est pour cela que vous devez garder le secret. Le mieux est que vous veniez voir par vous-même. »</p><p>Sam conduisit Violet jusqu’à la petite chambre et entra à pas de loups.</p><p>« Monsieur Frodo ? appela-t-il d’une voix douce. Je suis revenu. J’ai avec moi mademoiselle Violet Grubbs, elle va vous soigner elle aussi. »</p><p>Violet jeta à Sam un regard interloqué. Elle avait comme tous les Hobbits de Hobbitebourg entendu l’histoire de l’aventure de Sam, parti avec messieurs Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrïn Took et Frodo Baggins. Elle savait que seulement trois d’entre eux étaient revenus, que ce monsieur Frodo qui habitait Cul-de-Sac il y avait bien des années était mort…</p><p>Elle regarda le Hobbit endormi : il était tellement amaigri qu’il avait l’air perdu au milieu de ce lit pourtant tout petit. Maintenant qu’il était propre, on voyait bien qu’il s’agissait d’un Hobbit, mais il était bien mal en point. Cachant son trouble, elle se tourna vers Sam.</p><p>« Vous avez remarqué des blessures, des infections ? Est-ce qu’il a mangé ?</p><p>— Lorsqu’on l’a baigné hier soir on n’a rien vu d’inquiétant, vint la voix de l’Ancien derrière eux. Il a bu un peu de bouillon, une tisane d’herbes que Sam lui a faite. Et ce matin j’ai réussi à lui faire avaler quelques cuillers de gruau. Ça l’a fatigué, il s’est rendormi tout de suite. »</p><p>Violet sembla prendre note de toutes ces informations. Elle demanda à ce qu’on ouvre la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d’air frais, puis voulut être seule avec le patient. Sam était réticent, mais il accepta. Avant de quitter la chambre, il alla prendre la main de Frodo et la baisa tendrement.</p><p>« Je vous laisse un peu avec mademoiselle Violet. Elle va bien prendre soin de vous. »</p><p>Puis, se tournant vers Violet.</p><p>« S’il se montre difficile ou que vous avez besoin d’aide, vous savez ou nous trouver. »</p><p>La jeune Hobbite hocha la tête et Sam et Hamfast sortirent.</p><p> </p><p>Le temps que la guérisseuse passa avec Frodo, Sam essaya de s’occuper comme il put : il rangea et nettoya la cuisine, aida son père à réparer la chaise sur laquelle Hamfast aimait bien aller s’asseoir le soir pour fumer sa pipe, et prépara le second petit-déjeuner pour lui-même et leur invitée.<br/>Lorsque Violet sortit de la chambre et vint les rejoindre dans la cuisine, Sam essaya de ne pas la harceler de question. Il la fit asseoir, lui servit le thé et les scones, puis ne parvint plus à tenir sa langue.</p><p>« Comment va-t-il ? Il vous a dit quelque chose ?</p><p>— Il est un peu fiévreux, les restes d’une maladie. Probablement quelque chose qu’il aura mangé ou bu il y a quelques temps. Mais cela ne doit pas vous inquiéter. Le plus urgent est de lui remettre de la chair sur les os. Le bouillon et le gruau sont de très bonnes choses pour commencer. Dans quelques temps il pourra manger des choses plus consistantes. C’est un peu comme pour les nourrissons : il faut que son corps réapprenne à digérer les aliments. »</p><p>Elle fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de thé et mordre dans un scone. La bouche pleine, elle reprit :</p><p>« Sa peau et ses muscles ont été mis à rude épreuve. Je vais vous laisser un pot d’onguent qu’il faudra lui passer dans le dos, sur les bras et les jambes… enfin partout où ça pourra le soulager. Je vais en préparer plus, celui-ci ne vous fera que quelques jours. Venez me voir après demain, ça devrait être prêt.</p><p>— Alors il va se remettre ? demanda Hamfast.</p><p>— Avec du temps et des soins appropriés, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l’empêcher de reprendre son apparence et sa santé de Hobbit. En revanche, pour ce qui est de la parole, c’est au-delà de mes compétences. Je suppose que passer du temps avec vous l’aidera. »</p><p>Ses mots donnait le tournis à Sam. Il voulait se réjouir de pouvoir rendre à Frodo sa forme d’entant, mais il s’inquiétait que celui-ci ne retrouve jamais la parole et ne puisse plus vivre avec les siens. Non, il était trop tôt pour perdre espoir.</p><p>« Il y a juste une chose qui me tracasse un peu : il a sur l’épaule une blessure qui semble profonde, qui a été soignée mais dont l’aspect m’a paru étrange. Il faudra la surveiller, même si je pense qu’elle ne le fait pas souffrir pour le moment.</p><p>— C’est une blessure qu’il a depuis presque quatre ans, dit Sam sans parvenir à masquer son émotion. Elle a été soignée par des seigneurs elfes. Il n’y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire de mieux. »</p><p>Violet hocha la tête avec intérêt : elle aurait sans doute rêvé d’en connaître plus sur la médecine elfique, mais elle se retint de poser d’avantage de questions.</p><p>La guérisseuse termina son deuxième petit-déjeuner avec Sam et Hamfast puis se leva pour partir. Sam la raccompagna jusqu’à la porte, la remercia chaleureusement et lui paya ce qu’il lui devait, avec quelques pièces d’avance pour l’onguent qu’il irait chercher le surlendemain.</p><p>« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sam, je suis certaine que votre monsieur Frodo va se remettre : il est entre de bonnes mains. Et c’est promis, je ne dirai rien à personne. Bonne journée !</p><p>— C’est bien gentil à vous, mademoiselle Violet, bonne journée aussi. »</p><p>Lorsqu’il referma la porte derrière elle, Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Le serviteur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La routine s’installa vite chez Hamfast Gamgee : Sam passait ses journées près de Frodo, il le faisait manger, s’occupait de sa toilette et de ses soins en lui donnant des nouvelles de la Comté. La première fois qu’il fallut lui appliquer l’onguent, Sam prit mille précautions, effrayé par la maigreur de Frodo et l’idée de le blesser par des gestes trop brusques. Mais la pression sur les muscles endoloris semblant lui faire du bien, Sam gagna en confiance. Il prenait grand soin de ses pieds, usés par de longues journées de marche. Les mollets et les cuisses de Frodo, bien que tristement décharnés, était devenus solides comme du bois à force d’exercice. Sam le flattait là-dessus, essayant de provoquer chez Frodo une réaction, ne serait-ce qu’un sourire.</p><p>Mais Frodo restait silencieux. Quand il ne somnolait pas, il regardait Sam d’un air méfiant ou calculateur. La première fois que Sam lui avait massé les pieds avec l’onguent, il ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde, comme s’il essayait de comprendre ce que voulait réellement l’autre Hobbit. Certains jours, il se débattait lorsqu’on le touchait.</p><p>Cela brisait le cœur de Sam, parce que Frodo ne lui pardonnerait peut-être jamais de l’avoir abandonné, mais surtout, parce que ses réactions violentes et terrifiées racontaient en creux ce que Frodo avait pu subir pendant son absence. Les tortures infligées par les orcs dans la tour de Cirith Ungol, les privations, la solitude… Sam était incapable d’imaginer tout ce qu’il avait pu vivre. Comment aurait-il pu ? S’il avait seulement soupçonné que Frodo était en vie et en proie à pareilles cruautés, jamais il n’aurait accepté de revenir dans la Comté. Il aurait retourné chaque pierre du Mordor pour le retrouver. Mais les soldats de Gondor qui étaient partis à la recherche de la dépouille de Frodo avaient été affirmatifs : il n’y avait plus rien à Cirith Ungol. La tour avait été détruite, en même temps que tout le sale ouvrage de Sauron. Sam avait pleuré, crié, supplié, mais dans quel but ? Retrouver un corps ? Cela n’aurait pas fait revenir Frodo.<br/>Mais voilà, il s’était trompé. Les soldats s’étaient trompés. Tout le monde s’était trompé. Frodo avait survécu ; il avait dû parvenir à fuir la tour avant qu’elle ne s’effondre. Comment, Sam ne le saurait que lorsque Frodo le raconterait, s’il acceptait de le faire un jour, si les mots lui revenaient. Tout ce que pouvait faire Sam en attendant, c’était aider son maître à redevenir lui-même. Alors il lui parlait de choses insignifiantes, pour ne pas le replonger dans la noirceur du Mordor qui semblait si souvent hanter ses cauchemars. Parfois, Frodo prononçait un nom, qu’il répétait souvent après que Sam l’ait énoncé, comme s’il testait pour lui-même ces sons étranges qui lui étaient autrefois si familiers. Lorsque Sam chantait des chansons, il arrivait à Frodo de fredonner l’air en un grondement sourd. Peu à peu, la lueur méfiante quitta le regard de Frodo. C’était déjà quelque chose.</p><p> </p><p>Cinq jours après la visite de Violet, Rosie se présenta à la porte. Elle fut bien rassurée de trouver l’Ancien en forme et ne sembla pas remarquer l’ambiance pesante qui régnait dans le trou. Sam était continuellement préoccupé, et les quelques heures que Rosie passa en leur compagnie il les passa les yeux rivés vers la porte de la chambre derrière laquelle se reposait Frodo. La jeune Hobbite s’en alla après avoir pris le thé et s’être bien assurée que Hamfast n’avait besoin de rien, et Sam voulut se précipiter auprès de son maître lorsque son père l’arrêta.</p><p>« Samwise, dit-il d’une voix sévère. Cela ne peut plus durer. Tu restes enfermé ici toute la journée, tu ne sors pas… et monsieur Frodo non plus d’ailleurs ! Ce n’est pas bon de rester ainsi cloîtré.</p><p>— Mais, Pa…</p><p>— Je sais, je sais, il est encore trop faible pour gambader, et trop malade pour que tout le monde le voit. Bon, eh bien emmène-le au moins dans le jardin de derrière. Vous y serez bien tranquilles, et ces quelques pas lui feront le plus grand bien. Tu ne peux pas le garder au lit de la sorte, c’est pas naturel. Un Hobbit a besoin d’être sur ses jambes.</p><p>— Tu as raison, Pa. Je vais voir s’il veut bien se lever. »</p><p>Sam entra dans la chambre où Frodo était assis sur le lit, le regard perdu vers la toute petite fenêtre. Lorsque Sam l’appela, il tourna la tête.</p><p>« Monsieur Frodo, répéta Sam en s’approchant doucement, que diriez-vous de sortir un peu ? Mon père a raison, vous allez vous rendre malade à rester enfermé. Pourquoi pas un petit tour dans le jardin, histoire de respirer le bon air. »</p><p>À la grande surprise de Sam, Frodo hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. Il regarda alors ses mains d’un air embarrassé, les tendant devant lui comme pour les observer en détails puis les plaqua sur ses joues et ferma les yeux.</p><p>« Monstre » croassa-t-il de sa voix usée.</p><p>Sam sursauta et se précipita auprès de lui.</p><p>« Que dites-vous ?</p><p>— Je suis… un monstre. »</p><p>Le cœur de Sam se mit à battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine.</p><p>« Ne dites pas de sottises ! Monsieur Frodo, non ! Vous êtes… s’il y a un monstre ici, c’est bien moi, et vous le savez. »</p><p>Il prit une inspiration, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de noyer ses paroles.</p><p>« Allons, vous êtes le Hobbit le plus courageux que je connaisse ; sûrement que le jardin de mon père ne vous effraie pas ? »</p><p>Frodo leva les yeux vers lui et l’esquisse d’un sourire passa sur son visage.</p><p>« Nous allons bien vous couvrir. Vous pouvez marcher ? »</p><p>En guise de réponse, Frodo hocha la tête avec sérieux. De ses doigts frêles, il agrippa les couvertures et les repoussa, puis passa ses jambes sur le bord du lit. Il posa les pieds par terre et se leva. Lorsqu’il manqua de vaciller, Sam passa un bras autour de lui pour le soutenir mais le lâcha dès qu’il sembla plus assuré. Il lui coûtait ne pas prolonger ce contact, mais il ne devait pas materner Frodo plus que de raison. Il fallait qu’il retrouve son autonomie, Sam ne pouvait pas être toujours derrière lui.</p><p>Il l’aida à enfiler une robe de chambre épaisse, lui enroula une écharpe de laine autour du cou, puis il le guida à petits pas vers la porte du jardin de derrière. Frodo marchait avec précaution, comme pour tester la résistance de ses muscles. Ils rencontrèrent Hamfast dans le couloir et celui-ci gratifia Frodo d’un bonjour respectueux et enjoué, comme s’il s’agissait là d’une journée habituelle, qu’il était venu à Cul-de-Sac pour tailler les rosiers et avait croisé le jeune maître au saut du lit. Sam sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie à l’idée qu’un jour cela puisse être aussi simple, que ça l’avait été…</p><p> </p><p>Une fois dans le petit jardin, Sam proposa à Frodo de s’asseoir, mais celui-ci voulut faire le tour du petit potager. En jardinier consciencieux, Sam lui présenta avec fierté le travail de son père : les patates qui étaient désherbées comme il fallait, les rangs de poireaux bien alignés, les petits pois qui s’accrochaient joliment à leurs tuteurs…</p><p>« Et… Cul-de-Sac ? demanda Frodo de sa voix rocailleuse.</p><p>— Oh ! Eh bien, à dire vrai, j’ai été pas mal pris ces derniers jours. J’ai un peu négligé les jardins de Cul-de-Sac, pour ne pas vous mentir. Mais ils se portent bien, vous savez ! Cela vous ferait-il plaisir que j’aille m’en occuper davantage ? Je pourrais vous ramener de bons fruits du verger, et peut-être vos fleurs préférées.</p><p>— Non… reste avec moi, vint la réponse un peu essoufflée.</p><p>— Tout ce que vous voudrez, monsieur Frodo, dit Sam en lui prenant la main. Vous n’avez qu’à le demander. Oh, mais si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous entendre parler ! Il me faudra vous donner de la tisane de thym avec du miel pour votre gorge. »</p><p>Frodo baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Il alla s’asseoir sur le petit banc près de la porte qui menait dans le trou et Sam le suivit. Lorsque celui-ci s’assit à son tour, Frodo le surprit à nouveau en venant se lover contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.</p><p>« Tu me racontes ce que font les gens d’ici, souffla Frodo dans son cou. Et toi ? Quelles nouvelles de toi ? »</p><p>Cette question et la soudaine proximité de Frodo firent rougir Sam avec force. Des nouvelles de lui ? Qu’aurait-il à raconter ? Que pouvait-il dire sur lui qui ne blesserait pas son maître ?</p><p>«  Eh bien… je m’occupe des affaires de Cul-de-Sac depuis quelque temps. J’essaye de faire au mieux. Je n’avais aucune envie de vivre là-bas, vous savez, mais qui sait ce que votre maison serait devenue… Oh, monsieur Frodo, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux que vous puissiez revenir y habiter ! finit par lâcher Sam dans un sanglot. Si j’avais seulement pu espérer vous la rendre un jour ! »</p><p>Sam se laissa aller à ses pleurs quelques instants. Il sentit une faible caresse dans son dos et y trouva le courage de sécher ses larmes. Ce n’était pas à Frodo de le consoler.</p><p>« Je fais ce que je peux depuis mon retour, pour vivre avec mon chagrin… alors voilà, je m’occupe de Cul-de-Sac, et puis il y a toutes les affaires de Hobbitebourg que tout le monde s’obstine à me demander de régler, comme si j’y connaissais quelque chose. Enfin, là aussi, je me débrouille. Et bientôt je vais devoir me marier. »</p><p>Il soupira. Frodo s’écarta doucement de lui et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.</p><p>« Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais peut-être pouvoir vivre comme avant, ou du moins plus comme depuis ces trois dernières années. Je vais pouvoir m’occuper de vous, travailler pour vous, à Cul-de-Sac, dit Sam en lui prenant la main, les yeux brillants d’espoir. Cela vous plairait-il ? »</p><p>Frodo sembla hésiter un instant puis hocha la tête, l’ombre d’un sourire sur les lèvres.</p><p>« Si vous saviez comme j’en suis heureux ! dit Sam. Voulez-vous marcher encore ? »</p><p>Frodo fit « non » de la tête mais resta assis, la main de Sam dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux comme pour profiter de l’air encore un instant.</p><p> </p><p>La tranquillité du moment fut brisée lorsque Hamfast les rejoignit dans le jardin quelques minutes plus tard.</p><p>« J’ai terminé de préparer le dîner, annonça-t-il. Un ragoût de mouton aux herbes. Si vous vous sentez de le partager avec nous, monsieur Frodo… »</p><p>Celui-ci lui jeta un regard incrédule.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas… présentable, murmura-t-il de sa voix brisée.</p><p>— Balivernes ! s’exclama le vieux Hobbit qui ne semblait pas surpris d’entendre Frodo parler.</p><p>— Voulez-vous passer quelque chose de plus convenable pour dîner, monsieur ? demanda Sam d’une voix douce. Cela vous changera de cette chemise. »</p><p>Frodo acquiesça et Sam l’accompagna jusqu’à la chambre. En faisant son paquetage à Cul-de-Sac, il avait récupéré des vêtements qui appartenaient autrefois à Frodo, des vieilleries que Sharku n’avait pas endommagées lorsqu’il avait occupé le smial. Frodo ôta sa robe de chambre et laissa Sam l’aider à retirer la chemise de nuit. Celui-ci en profita pour inspecter le corps de son maître, pour observer comment il avait changé depuis que l’Ancien et lui l’avaient baigné le premier jour.<br/>Bien qu’ils soient habitués à la nudité l’un et l’autre, les Hobbits semblaient soudain timides. Sam surprit un rougissement très léger sur les joues de Frodo tandis que son regard parcourait ses membres. Cela le fit rougir à son tour. Il se réjouit cependant de voir un peu de couleur sur le visage sinon trop pâle de son maître. Il n’avait pas encore vraiment repris de poids, mais Sam fut rassuré de voir que ses os paraissaient moins saillants à certains endroits. Le chemin était encore long avant que Frodo ne retrouve sa forme d’antan, mais Sam était convaincu qu’il y arriverait.</p><p>Il aida Frodo à enfiler une pair de pantalons en velours côtelé, une chemise un peu jaunie par-dessus laquelle Sam accrocha des bretelles, et pour finir un veston brodé bleu marine dont l’une des poches était un peu décousue.</p><p>« Ce n’est pas idéal, dit Sam en contemplant son œuvre, mais la plupart de vos affaires sont encore à Creux-de-Crique. Il faudra sans doute que j’aille les chercher… En attendant, je raccommoderai ce que je pourrai. Mais vous voilà en tout cas présentable pour dîner. Bien que la table de mon Ancien soit bien modeste, notez.</p><p>— Merci, répondit simplement Frodo de sa voix rauque. »</p><p> </p><p>À table, Hamfast céda sa place, la plus proche de la cheminée, à Frodo. Il lui servit une petite portion de ragoût et le meilleur morceau de pain. Il était évident que donner une si petite part au maître de Cul-de-Sac était un véritable dilemme pour Hamfast Gamgee, mais la guérisseuse avait insisté : il ne fallait pas brusquer son estomac. L’appétit lui reviendrait naturellement, avec un peu de patience. Frodo remercia l’Ancien d’un signe de tête et attendit que tout le monde soit servi pour saisir sa cuiller entre ses doigts maladroits. Alors que les deux jardiniers avaient entamé leur plat à coups de cuillers assurés, Frodo parvenait à peine à porte la sienne à ses lèvres. Quand, au bout de la troisième bouchée, il fit tomber le couvert sur ses genoux, éclaboussant du ragoût sur son veston, Sam vit se former dans ses yeux des larmes de frustration et de honte.</p><p>« Allons, ce n’est rien, dit-il en approchant sa chaise de celle de son maître. Il faut vous réhabituer, voilà tout. »</p><p>Sam essuya les dégâts du mieux qu’il pu, ramassa la cuiller et demanda :</p><p>« Voulez-vous manger encore ? »</p><p>Frodo hocha la tête.</p><p>« Eh bien, tenez, prenez votre cuiller, je vais guider votre main. Peut-être qu’ainsi votre bras se souviendra du geste. »</p><p>Et Sam fit comme il dit, soutenant doucement la main qui tenait la cuiller, respectant le temps nécessaire à Frodo pour mâcher, déglutir, et reprendre son souffle entre chaque bouchée. Bientôt, il ne resta presque plus rien dans l’assiette.<br/>De l’autre côté de la table, Hamfast observait son fils d’un air songeur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Les visiteurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les jours qui suivirent, Sam les consacra à aider Frodo à se ré-approprier les gestes du quotidien : il avait fait beaucoup trop de choses pour lui, il devait l’aider à reprendre l’autonomie dont son corps avait besoin. Chaque jour, il l’emmenait faire le tour du petit potager de l’Ancien, puis, dans l’intimité de la chambre, il l’aidait à retrouver la souplesse de ses membres. Il lui demandait de reproduire des gestes simples — lever les bras en l’air, faire des moulinets, plier les genoux, se tenir bien droit — mais au début cela prenait beaucoup d’énergie à Frodo qui finissait par aller se coucher, épuisé. Sam lui avait ramené quelques livres de la bibliothèque de Cul-de-Sac, et il put reprendre la lecture. Cela l’aida énormément à retrouver la parole : les mots lui venaient plus facilement, et si ça voix perdit peu à peu son grincement rauque, il s’exprimait désormais en un murmure perpétuel qui déstabilisait assez Sam.</p><p>Une fois passé le choc d’avoir retrouvé Frodo, Samwise avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer ce que son cœur avait tenté de taire pendant des années. Plus difficile encore, Frodo ne le repoussait plus comme il l’avait fait au début, il semblait même s’épanouir en la présence de Sam. Il avait tendance à réclamer sa compagnie et paraissait manger davantage lorsque Sam le regardait, comme un enfant qui cherche à plaire à un parent favori. Il n’était pas évident pour Sam, dans ces conditions, de faire abstraction des sentiments qui lui tiraillaient le cœur et le corps. Il avait passé sa vie à poser son mouchoir dessus, choisissant d’ignorer l’évidence, mais il se retrouvait obligé d’y être confronté chaque jour de plein fouet. Accompagner Frodo — qui reprenait enfin un peu de chair sur les os — pendant sa toilette, l’écouter réciter les poèmes qu’il lisait dans ses livres d’une voix feutrée, sentir son regard sur lui en quête d’approbation, passer de l’onguent sur sa peau… La liste des moments intimes partagés semblait ne pas trouver de fin. Ce réveil de sentiments qu’il croyait avoir enfouis des années auparavant, repoussés loin de lui quand il avait fallu faire un choix pour l’avenir de la Terre du Milieu, Sam le vivait comme une nouvelle punition. Trois ans après avoir endossé celui de Frodo, le voilà qui devait à nouveau porter un fardeau, en secret et sans aucune magie elfique pour le guider cette fois. Mais si c’était le prix à payer pour ramener Frodo à la vie, il pouvait bien s’accommoder de ce qui ne devait pas être considéré comme autre chose qu’un inconvénient mineur. Le plus important était de veiller à ce que Frodo lui-même ne s’aperçoive de rien.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne me demandes jamais ce qui m’est arrivé, remarqua un jour Frodo de sa voix éthérée. N’es-tu pas curieux ? »</p><p>Pris au dépourvu par la question, Sam — qui était occupé à couper les cheveux de son maître pour leur redonner leur aspect d’autrefois — resta figé un instant.</p><p>« C’est que… commença-t-il, des tremblements dans la voix, je n’étais pas sûr que vous voudriez en parler. »</p><p>Il posa ses ciseaux et vint se placer à genoux devant Frodo, le regard sérieux. Il lui prit les mains.</p><p>« Je suis prêt à tout entendre : tout ce que vous voudrez partager je pourrai le porter. Je le dois. Mais vous demander d’en parler, ça je ne l’ose pas. Voulez-vous me raconter ?</p><p>— Non. Pas encore, murmura Frodo. Mais je suis rassuré de pouvoir compter sur toi le jour où je le ferai.</p><p>— Toujours, monsieur Frodo. J’espère que vous le savez : vous pouvez tout me demander.</p><p>— Ne dis pas ça, Sam. Tu ne sais pas à quoi cela t’engage.</p><p>— Peu m’importe ! »</p><p>Frodo eut un sourire triste et posa une main sèche sur la joue rebondie de Sam qui versa une larme. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un petit moment avant que Sam ne se relève et reprenne sa pair de ciseaux. Lui qui avait soigneusement évité de s’interroger sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Frodo après sa disparition, il avait bien du mal à présent à ignorer les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il les repoussa fermement. S’il voulait rester sain d’esprit pour s’occuper de son maître, il ne devait pas se perdre dans ce genre de spéculations.</p><p> </p><p>L’atmosphère était plus détendue au 3 Chemin Neuf depuis que Frodo avait retrouvé la parole. Il mangeait toujours assez peu pour un Hobbit, mais il partageait la table de Hamfast et Sam presque tous les jours, et il n’avait plus besoin d’assistance pour se nourrir. Il lui arrivait d’être malade, victime de sa gourmandise retrouvée, mais il parvenait à s’en amuser. Sam parlait souvent de le réinstaller à Cul-de-Sac, mais Frodo ne semblait pas pressé de quitter l’abris que représentais le petit trou de l’Ancien. Il faudrait qu’il annonce son retour à tous quand il reprendrait possession de son smial, et il n’était pas encore prêt à cela. Quant à Hamfast, il était ravi d’avoir de la compagnie tous les jours et ne semblait pas encombré par la présence de son fils et du maître de Cul-de-Sac dans sa maison.</p><p>Le vieil Hobbit recevait de temps en temps la visite de Rosie, qui lui apportait des fruits ou des tartes, s’enquérait de sa santé et trouvait toujours une manière élégante et discrète de questionner Sam sur la date de leur mariage. Sam, en revanche, était à court de réponse discrète ou élégante, et bafouillait une excuse qui mettait souvent fin à la visite de la jeune Hobbite. Hamfast ne manquait jamais de le rabrouer après cela.</p><p>Un jour, après la visite de Rosie, Sam était installé au salon, raccommodant une chemise pour monsieur Frodo tandis que celui-ci lisait dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.</p><p>« La petite Cotton vient souvent vous voir, dit soudain Frodo dans un murmure. C’est elle que tu vas épouser, n’est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Sam sentit son dos se raidir, comme s’il était visé par un archer particulièrement adroit et qu’un seul faux mouvement donnerait le signal attendu pour tirer. Il tourna la tête vers Frodo et essaya de lire dans son regard ce que pouvait cacher cette question, mais Frodo avait les yeux plongés son livre, comme s’il n’avait pas parlé. C’était ridicule ; bien sûr qu’il était curieux de ce que devenait Sam. Mais comment admettre qu’il avait envisagé de continuer de vivre sa vie comme un Hobbit ordinaire alors qu’il croyait Frodo mort ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait pas accepté ces fiançailles de gaité de cœur, que les avoir acceptées ne signifiait pas qu’il avait oublié son deuil ? Quel sens tout cela avait-il maintenant que Frodo était revenu ?</p><p>« Eh bien, Sam, reprit Frodo en le regardant cette fois-ci, tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Sûrement, cela n’a rien de secret !</p><p>— Si… non ! Enfin… nous sommes fiancés, oui. Mais je…</p><p>— Mais il repousse la date comme un benêt, intervint Hamfast en entrant dans le salon, voilà pourquoi il n’est pas déjà marié avec la petite Cotton. Maintenant que vous êtes là, monsieur Frodo, peut-être qu’il va enfin y avoir quelqu’un ici pour lui faire entendre raison !</p><p>— Pa, ne mêle pas monsieur Frodo à ces histoires. Et puis je n’ai pas du tout le temps de m’occuper de cela maintenant, tu le sais bien.</p><p>— Balivernes ! J’ai marié tous tes frères, et aussi tes sœurs, ça n’est pas si compliqué.</p><p>— Je n’ai pas la tête à ça, un point c’est tout. »</p><p>Hamfast soupira et Frodo ne lâcha pas Sam du regard.</p><p>« Ce n’est pas très juste de la faire attendre, dit-il alors. Je m’en voudrais terriblement que tu retarde le mariage à cause de moi.</p><p>— Ce n’est pas vous, monsieur, vraiment. Je ne veux plus en parler, si vous voulez bien. »</p><p>Frodo acquiesça et Hamfast laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré. Il attrapa sa pipe sur le manteau de la cheminée et sortit dans le jardin de derrière.</p><p>« Ton père semble affecté par cette histoire.</p><p>— Ça ne le concerne pas, répondit Sam d’une voix morose.</p><p>— Je n’en parlerai plus.</p><p>— C’est bien gentil à vous. »</p><p> </p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Sam demanda à Frodo de choisir les vêtements qu’il aimait le plus. Une fois habillé, il l’installa dans la cuisine avec le thé et tout le nécessaire pour nourrir une armée de Hobbits affamés. Frodo regarda la table encombrée de victuailles tandis que Sam s’éloignait quelques instants.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas encore capable de manger tout ça, dit Frodo avec un léger rire.</p><p>— Et c’est bien pour cela qu’il a appelé du renfort » vint une voix étouffée de sanglots juste derrière lui.</p><p>Frodo se retourna : dans l’encadrement de la porte de la cuisine se tenaient deux grands Hobbits. Merry, qui avait parlé, fit un pas vers lui. Pippin resta en arrière, des larmes coulant sur son visage rougi. Frodo se leva pour accueillir l’étreinte de son cousin.</p><p>« Frodo, sanglota Merry en le serrant contre lui. Oh, mais je vais te briser si je te serre davantage !</p><p>— Je suis tellement désolé, mon cher Merry. »</p><p>Pippin se joignit à l’étreinte.</p><p>« Que vous êtes grands ! s’exclama Frodo en s’écartant doucement d’eux. Que vous est-il arrivé ?</p><p>— Plus tard, si tu le veux bien, répondit Merry en lui prenant la main. Laisse-nous te regarder un peu.</p><p>— Tu nous dois quelques bières, essaya de plaisanter Pippin qui pleurait toujours. Tu nous en auras fait verser des larmes ! Mais celles-ci sont bienvenues. »</p><p>Les trois Hobbits s’attablèrent et Sam leur servit le thé. Pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Merry et Pippin s’étaient assis chacun d’un côté de Frodo et ne cessaient de lui toucher la main ou le bras, comme pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas une illusion.</p><p>« Vous avez encore conspiré contre moi, dit Frodo avec un léger sourire.</p><p>— Sam a conspiré tout seul ! s’exclama Pippin. Nous lui avons trop bien appris à faire des cachoteries. Mais je suis content qu’il ait attendu avant de nous prévenir : tu as eu le temps de reprendre un peu de force, n’est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Frodo acquiesça et tendit la main au-dessus de la table pour inviter Sam à s’asseoir. Celui-ci prit la main de Frodo et s’installa en face de lui, sans le lâcher des yeux.</p><p>« Sam s’est très bien occupé de moi. Et je suis heureux qu’il vous ait écrit. Je ne pensais pas être capable de vous revoir si vite.</p><p>— Et encore ! Nous avons scrupuleusement respecté ses instructions. Nous nous sommes forcés à attendre quelques jours avant de courir jusqu’ici, pour te laisser le temps de te remplumer davantage.</p><p>— Et si tu avais lu sa lettre ! renchérit Pippin. Un vrai message codé. La nouvelle de ton retour est bien gardée avec lui. »</p><p>Sam rougit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le sourire que Frodo lui lança le laissa sans voix. Pour se donner une contenance, il encouragea les autres à se servir parmi les pâtisseries qu’il avait préparées. Merry et Pippin ne se firent pas prier pour goûter et cela sembla entraîner Frodo qui accepta de manger un peu plus qu’à son habitude.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois passée l’émotion de leurs retrouvailles, les deux visiteurs commencèrent à raconter à Frodo leur part de l’aventure, après leur séparation sur la colline d’Amon Hen et au delà de l’Anduin. Frodo écouta avec beaucoup d’attention, souvent ému, parfois terrifié par le récit de ses cousins. Il pleura de joie quand il apprit que Gandalf était bien en vie et Sam se réjouit de le voir aussi heureux. L’Ancien se joignit à eux, officiellement pour profiter du thé et des pâtisseries, mais il écouta les aventures de Merry et Pippin d’une oreille discrète, déguisant son intérêt derrière une somnolence à demi feinte.</p><p>« J’ai pris la liberté de laisser vos cousins s’installer à Cul-de-Sac pour quelques jours, dit Sam. J’espère que cela ne vous embête pas. Peut-être même voudrez-vous vous joindre à eux ?</p><p>— Non, Sam. Tu as bien fait. Je préfère rester encore ici, si cela n’incommode pas ton Ancien. Je ne me sens pas le courage de retrouver cette grande maison vide.</p><p>— Il n’y a aucun problème, monsieur Frodo. Mais elle ne sera pas vide si vous y aller maintenant avec messieurs Merry et Pippin !</p><p>— Nous n’y retournons pas tout de suite, Sam, intervint Merry, ton père nous a gentiment proposé de rester pour le dîner.</p><p>— D’ailleurs nous avons ramené des victuailles ! s’exclama Pippin. De bonnes choses de chez nous qui t’ont peut-être manqué. Et de l’herbe à pipe pour tout le monde ! »</p><p>Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune Took sortit de sa poche une blague à tabac qu’il agita fièrement. Tous les Hobbits s’installèrent dans le petit salon d’Hamfast et on bourra les pipes en chantant des chansons. Sam avait le cœur gonflé de gratitude. Un trou plein de Hobbits joyeux, voilà qui rendrait certainement la santé à Frodo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. L'amant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’arrivée de Merry et Pippin à Cul-de-Sac changea quelque peu la routine qui s’était installée chez l’Ancien. Le matin, les deux Hobbits descendaient de la Colline pour venir partager le premier petit-déjeuner avec Frodo et ses hôtes. Ils apportaient de la nourriture en quantité et insistaient toujours pour faire la vaisselle, ce qui — au début — embarrassait beaucoup Hamfast. Dans la matinée ou en milieu d’après-midi, ils emmenaient Frodo dans le jardin de derrière où ils lui contaient des anecdotes amusantes de leurs aventures, ou bien lui donnaient des nouvelles de leur contrée. Pendant ce temps, Sam s’occupait de mettre en ordre la chambre, de faire le ménage et même de monter à Cul-de-Sac pour entretenir un peu le jardin.</p><p>La présence des cousins de Frodo replongeait Sam dans ses vieilles habitudes, quand il travaillait pour son maître sous la Colline et que celui-ci passait son temps à se divertir avec ses proches. Sam, dans ces moments-là, restait en retrait. Même s’il aurait aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Frodo, il se réjouissait de voir que la compagnie de Merry et Pippin lui redonnait une énergie que Sam n’avait été capable de lui donner. Lorsque, alors que Pippin se lançait dans un imitation de Gandalf, Sam entendit Frodo rire pour la première fois depuis son retour, son cœur se gonfla d’une joie un peu amère. Comme il aurait aimé être celui pour qui ce son inespéré résonne enfin !</p><p>Mais il ne devait pas être ingrat. Le plus important était que Frodo se rétablisse. Il était toujours très maigre, mais plus squelettique, sa voix était toujours feutrée mais il parlait beaucoup plus souvent, sa peau encore très pâle avait repris une certaine souplesse. La nuit, Sam l’entendait encore faire des cauchemars, mais le fait de remplir ses journées de rires et de chansons semblait les tenir à distance. Sam ne pouvait que se réjouir de tous ces changements.<br/>Il demandait régulièrement à Frodo s’il ne souhaitait pas retourner à Cul-de-Sac, mais celui-ci refusait encore, expliquant qu’il ne se sentait pas assez remis pour reprendre ses quartiers là-bas.</p><p>« Si tu ne vivais pas aussi à Cul-de-Sac, plaisanta un jour Merry, on jurerait que tu cherches à te débarrasser de lui !</p><p>— Justement, renchérit Pippin, peut-être que Sam en a assez de vivre chez son Ancien et voudrait bien retrouver sa petite chambre à Cul-de-Sac ! »</p><p>Mortifié par leurs remarques, Sam voulut protester, mais Frodo regarda Pippin et demanda d’une voix faible :</p><p>« Petite chambre ?</p><p>— Tu connais Sam, expliqua le jeune Took, toujours soucieux de rester à sa place. Il occupe la plus petite des chambres d’amis du smial.</p><p>— Un peu comme un gardien de domaine, ajouta Merry. »</p><p>Sam était écarlate. Il n’était déjà pas très à l’aise à l’idée d’avoir occupé Cul-de-Sac en l’absence de son propriétaire légitime, alors voir ainsi exposé la façon dont il l’avait fait l’embarrassait beaucoup.</p><p>« Sam, murmura alors Frodo en se tourna vers lui, c’est bien vrai ?</p><p>— Monsieur Frodo…</p><p>— Tu pouvais prendre ma chambre, Sam, tu en avais le droit.</p><p>— Jamais je n’aurais pu ! »</p><p>Frodo eut un sourire triste mais ne répondit pas.</p><p>« Peu importe, s’exclama Merry en frappant dans ses mains, Frodo se trouve bien aise ici, et je le comprends ! Ton père nous as accueillis comme des rois. Et d’ailleurs où est-il ?</p><p>— Chez les Cotton, sans doute, répondit Sam d’un ton un peu boudeur. Il passe beaucoup de temps là-bas en ce moment.</p><p>— J'espère qu’il ne nous fuit pas ! plaisanta Pippin. Oh, mais c’est sûrement qu’il veut préparer ton mariage, Sam.</p><p>— Pippin, le rabroua Merry entre ses dents.</p><p>— Eh bien, quoi ? Sam va se marier avec Rosie, n’est-ce pas, Sam ? »</p><p>L’intéressé bafouilla une réponse vague. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Merry qui jetait discrètement des regards inquiets en direction de Frodo avant de revenir au sujet précédent.</p><p>« Même si tu ne t’installes pas tout de suite à Cul-de-Sac, peut-être voudras-tu venir y faire un tour avec nous ? Pour prendre le thé au moins ?</p><p>— Peut-être, concéda Frodo, nous verrons bien ! »</p><p>Leur discussion fut interrompit par le retour d’Hamfast. Le vieux Hobbit s’installa à la cuisine avec les compagnons, s’étant depuis quelque temps habitué à partager sa table avec le futur Thain et Maître du Pays-de-Bouc. Il restait cependant toujours un peu sur la réserve quand il s’agissait de leur parler directement, et ne manquait jamais de lancer un « Sam, tes manières ! » quand celui-ci omettait de s’adresser à Merry ou Pippin avec le « monsieur » de rigueur. Pour ce qui concernait Frodo, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l’idée de discipliner son fils.</p><p>« Et comment ce porte le vieux Tolman Cotton ? demanda Pippin à Hamfast.</p><p>— Fort bien, monsieur Peregrin, c’est bien gentil à vous de demander.</p><p>— C’est que vous allez bientôt renforcer vos liens, si je comprends bien.</p><p>— Si Sam finit par se décider ! Ce ne sera pas le premier Gamgee à épouser un enfant Cotton, notez ! »</p><p>Sam était très gêné d’entendre son père parler ainsi de ses affaires. Il remarqua que Merry fit les gros yeux à Pippin plusieurs fois, mais celui-ci semblait complètement inconscient du malaise qui régnait dans la cuisine. Au bout de quelques minutes, Frodo s’excusa et — souhaitant une bonne journée à ses cousins — partit se reposer.</p><p>Les deux visiteurs restèrent jusqu’au dîner où ils furent rejoints par un Frodo plus silencieux qu’à son habitude. L’Ancien leur rapporta à tous les derniers potins du village, ce qui détendit quelque peu l’atmosphère, et Pippin ne posa plus de questions embarrassantes. Sam ne put s’empêcher d’être soulagé quand Merry et Pippin leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se retirèrent à Cul-de-Sac.</p><p> </p><p>Le soir, alors qu’il s’allongeait sur sa paillasse, Sam sentit sur lui le regard de Frodo. Il se tourna vers son maître, dans la pénombre de la chambre.</p><p>« Tout va bien monsieur Frodo ? demanda-t-il. Vous n’arrivez pas à dormir ? »</p><p>Pendant de longues secondes, il n’y eut pas de réponses.</p><p>« Est-ce que je peux venir près de toi ? murmura finalement Frodo.</p><p>— Par terre ? Vous n’allez pas être bien installé. Vous serez bien mieux dans votre lit.</p><p>— Veux-tu bien venir, alors ? »</p><p>Sam sentit ses oreilles virer à l’écarlate. Heureusement, dans le noir, Frodo ne le verrait sûrement pas. Il se réprimanda lui-même : monsieur Frodo ne demandait rien d’autre qu’un peu de réconfort, lui qui faisait encore si souvent des cauchemars. Il ne fallait rien y voir de plus.<br/>Il se leva et tâtonna jusqu’à trouver le bord du petit lit où il se glissa dans un craquement du sommier. Aussitôt, Frodo vint se lover contre lui.</p><p>« Là, dit-il pour dissiper le malaise qui menaçait, vous êtes mieux ainsi, monsieur Frodo ? »</p><p>Frodo hocha de la tête contre son épaule mais ne répondit pas. Ils s’endormirent ainsi, blottis l’un contre l’autre.</p><p>Au milieu de la nuit, Sam fut réveillé par un gémissement. Il crut d’abord que Frodo était troublé par des souvenirs de son emprisonnement par les orcs, et les mésaventures qui avaient dû suivre et dont Sam ignorait tout. Mais Frodo ne semblait pas particulièrement effrayé : il s’était tourné dos à Sam et sanglotait de son côté, le plus silencieusement possible.</p><p>« Monsieur Frodo ? demanda doucement Sam, ça ne va pas ?</p><p>— Oh, Sam… soupira Frodo. Je suis désolé de t’avoir réveillé. Rendors-toi, ce n’est rien.</p><p>— Allons, je ne vais pas vous laisser pleurer ainsi tout seul ! Vous ne voulez pas en parler à votre Sam ? »</p><p>Frodo se retourna vers lui et lui prit les mains.</p><p>« Il ne faut pas que ça t’inquiète Sam, vraiment.</p><p>— Mais vous savoir triste m’inquiète. Je suis prêt à entendre ce que vous voulez partager, vous le savez !</p><p>— Pas ça, Sam. Tu n’es pas prêt à entendre ça.</p><p>— Ce n’est pas à vous de savoir si je suis prêt ou non, répondit Sam d’un ton doux mais ferme. Si cela doit me briser, soit ! C’est bien tout ce que je mérite !</p><p>— Oh, Sam. Ne dis pas ça. »</p><p>Sam porta les mains de Frodo à ses lèvres et les baisa tendrement. Frodo laissa échapper une exclamation étranglée.</p><p>« Tu as dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voudrais, souffla-t-il alors.</p><p>— Evidemment !</p><p>— Sam… »</p><p>Frodo hésita. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sam. Ses doigts étaient froids, mais ils avaient retrouvé une certaine souplesse. Dans la pénombre, Sam devina les yeux grands ouverts de Frodo, ses pupilles dilatées pour capter le moindre rayon de lumière. Il n’eut pas le temps d’en voir plus que les lèvres de Frodo se pressèrent contre les siennes.</p><p>« Fais-moi l’amour, Sam, murmura Frodo lorsqu’il s’écarta pour reprendre son souffle. Je te le demande, s’il te plaît.</p><p>— Frodo… »</p><p>Sam aurait dû lui refuser, sûrement Frodo ne savait pas ce qu’il demandait, peut-être était-il lui-même en train de rêver. Mais déjà ses mains avaient glissé sur les hanches de son maître, déjà ses lèvres avaient retrouvé leur place contre celles de Frodo, comme si c’était là qu’elles auraient toujours dû être. Sam sentait, sous ses doigts, le corps encore trop maigre, la peau trop fragile, mais aussi toute la vie qui battait dans les veines, la force retrouvée dans les muscles. Il se laissa glisser le long ce corps si longtemps disparu, soulevant la chemise de nuit pour déposer où il le pouvait des baisers fiévreux. Vivants. Quand sa bouche rencontra la preuve irréfutable de cette vie qui battait dans ce corps retrouvé, dressée et fière, gonflée de chaleur et de désir, Sam n’hésita pas un instant.</p><p>« Sam ! » vint la voix haletante et brisée de Frodo.</p><p>Sam sentit les doigts de Frodo s’agripper à sa tête bouclée tandis qu’il goûtait sans aucune retenue au sexe de son maître. Jamais il n’avait partagé acte aussi intime.</p><p>« Attends, souffla Frodo alors que Sam sentait la palpitation qui précède l’orgasme battre sur sa langue, attends ! Je veux…</p><p>— Tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit Sam en reprenant son souffle.</p><p>— Prends-moi » dit-il simplement.</p><p>Sam se sentit rougir à ces mots. Oserait-il ? Frodo était-il en état pour pareilles attentions ? Il voulut protester, proposer autre chose. Mais Frodo exigeait et Sam ne savait plus qu’obéir.<br/>Il aurait voulu prendre son temps, découvrir ce qu’aimait l’autre, explorer chaque parcelle de sa peau, écouter ses gémissements étouffés tandis qu’il le couvrait de baisers. Mais, dans la pénombre de la chambre, seul l’urgence et le désespoir semblaient guider leurs gestes. Alors Sam attrapa le petit pot d’onguent sur la table de chevet et, de ses doigts rendus maladroits par l’émotion et le désir, prépara leurs corps pour l’union. Frodo voulut se retourner mais ce fut la seule chose que Sam osa lui refuser. Il voulait savourer son étreinte toute entière — ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Et tandis qu’il sentait la chaleur intime de Frodo l’envelopper tout à fait, ses larmes s’invitèrent dans le baiser qu’ils échangèrent. Seuls les craquements du lit témoignait des mouvements de leurs corps et, après quelques coups de reins à peine ils basculèrent l’un et l’autre dans un orgasme sans voix. Après, ce fut le silence.</p><p>Sam attendit plusieurs battement de cœur avant de se lever pour chercher de quoi effacer les traces de leur étreinte. Quand il eut terminé, il resta debout près du lit, attendant la permission de Frodo pour revenir se coucher près de lui. Quand celui-ci finit par tendre la main, Sam laissa échapper le souffle qu’il retenait. Soulagé, il s’allongea contre Frodo, tirant la couverture sur eux deux, et ferma les yeux. Le lendemain l’effrayait. Que pouvait-il espérer de ce qu’il venait de se passer ? Devrait-il prétendre qu’il n’avait pas partagé la couche de son maître comme le ferait un amant ? Surtout, Frodo regretterait-il cet instant volé ? Trop de question se bousculaient en lui, et la force d’y répondre lui manquait. Pour l’heure, il voulait savourer la chaleur du corps endormiprès du sien.</p><p> </p><p>Les volets fermés laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux. Depuis combien d’années n’avait-il pas dormi d’un sommeil aussi profond ? Le jour devait être levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et Sam n’avait pas l’habitude de laisser le soleil prendre autant d’avance dans sa course avant de commencer sa journée. Pourtant, il ne se leva pas immédiatement. Il prit quelques instant pour se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il avait fait l’amour avec Frodo. Cette idée lui semblait absurde, impossible. Pourtant, il ressentait encore la sensation de la peau de Frodo contre la sienne, la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, l’odeur enivrante et le goût de son sexe sur sa langue. Il entendait encore qui résonnaient dans sa tête les gémissements étouffés, les soupirs de plaisir, et le craquement du sommier. C’était tellement inattendu, tellement inespéré, que Sam se demandait s’il n’avait pas simplement rêvé. D’ailleurs, il était seul dans le petit lit.</p><p>Sam sursauta. C’était la première fois que Frodo se levait avant lui. Saisi d’une panique irrationnelle, il s’habilla en toute hâte et courut dans la cuisine.</p><p>« Ah, Sam ! l’accueillit son ancien qui était assis près du feu en fumant la pipe. Tu te lèves enfin. Monsieur Frodo n’est pas réveillé ?</p><p>— Tu ne l’as pas vu ? s’exclama Sam dont le cœur se mit à battre dans sa gorge. Il n’est plus dans la chambre !</p><p>— Eh bien, pas de raison de s’inquiéter, il a dû partir faire un petit tour. Il était grand temps qu’il sorte. Il a dû monter voir ses cousins à Cul-de-Sac. »</p><p>L’Ancien avait à peine terminé sa phrase que déjà Sam franchissait la porte. Il dut s’empêcher de courir le long du Chemin Neuf et jusqu’au smial, pour ne pas trop attirer l’attention sur lui. Du calme, se répétait-il, Frodo ne peut pas être loin.<br/>Lorsqu’il arriva devant la porte verte, il sentit son sang se glacer : elle était fermée à clé. Essayant de se rassurer — Merry, Pippin et Frodo étaient peut-être parti en promenade ? — Sam tira la clé de sa poche et entra. Lorsqu’il franchit le seuil, il lui apparut clairement qu’il n’y avait plus personne dans le trou. Malgré cette certitude qui lui transperça les os, Sam fit six fois le tour du smial avant de conclure que Merry et Pippin étaient partis. Il espérait autant qu’il redoutait que Frodo soit parti avec eux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Le fiancé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il crut suffoquer. Sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus, son souffle était court. Ce n’est que quand les larmes vinrent que Sam comprit qu’il n’était pas en train de mourir. Il pleurait. Les sanglots violents lui secouaient le corps, son chagrin pareil à celui qu’il avait éprouvé à Minas Tirith quand il avait compris que Frodo ne reviendrait jamais. Non. C’était différent cette fois. Frodo était en vie, mais il était parti. Il avait préféré rester loin de lui. Sam ne pouvait craindre pire châtiment.<br/>Il aurait dû lui refuser ce que Frodo avait demandé la veille, sûrement il n’était pas dans son état normal. Maintenant, Frodo devait regretter. Peut-être même était-il être horrifié de découvrir ce que Sam avait en tête depuis toutes ces années. Mais n’était-ce pas Frodo qui lui avait demandé ? Sam n’avait plus aucune certitude concernant la nuit passée. Il était presque certain de l’avoir rêvée. Et si son père n’avait pas mentionné Frodo le matin-même, Sam se demanderait s’il n’était pas simplement fou et avait tout imaginé depuis le début.</p><p>Lorsqu’il finit par reprendre son souffle, il se dirigea vers la cuisine de Cul-de-Sac pour se faire du thé. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse, et rien ne servait de réfléchir le ventre vide. Sam devait manger et boire quelque chose. En s’attablant avec sa tasse de thé fumant, le Hobbit remarqua enfin le morceau de papier qui était posé au milieu de la table de la cuisine. Dans sa panique, ce détail lui avait échappé. Les doigts tremblants, il le déplia et lut les quelques mots griffonné à la hâte. Sam reconnut l’écriture de Merry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sam,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frodo nous presse de l’emmener immédiatement à Creux-de-Crique. J’aurais aimé pouvoir t’en avertir de vive voix mais je n’en aurai pas le temps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu sais où nous trouver.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Affectueusement,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam relut plusieurs fois la note. Son cœur avait reprit sa course folle, mais il ne sut dire si c’était de soulagement ou de chagrin. Frodo n’était pas parti seul, il était en route pour Creux-de-Crique : Sam pourrait le rejoindre bientôt. Mais voulait-il seulement que Sam le retrouve ? Merry était peut-être allé contre la volonté de Frodo en indiquant leur destination à Sam.<br/>Oubliant son thé et son premier petit-déjeuner, Sam s’empressa de redescendre jusque chez l’Ancien. Il entra dans la cuisine tout essoufflé et retrouva son père assis à la même place, toujours en train de fumer tranquillement sa pipe.</p><p>« Et que t’arrive-t-il mon garçon ? lui demanda l’Ancien tandis que Sam claquait la porte derrière lui d’un air paniqué. Quelque chose est arrivé à monsieur Frodo ? »</p><p>Bien sûr, c’était la seule chose qui pouvait mettre Sam dans un tel état, et Hamfast le savait pertinemment.</p><p>« Je voulais juste te prévenir. Je dois partir. Je dois le suivre.</p><p>— Partir ? Allons, reprends tes esprits : où ça ? Et pour combien de temps ?</p><p>— À Creux-de-Crique. Je ne sais pas exactement, Pa, je dois… »</p><p>Hamfast leva la main avec autorité pour le faire taire.</p><p>« Pas de ça, Samwise. Tu ne vas pas encore courir après lui sans réfléchir un peu d’abord. Il ne s’est pas fait enlever, que je sache ?</p><p>— Non…</p><p>— Alors c’est qu’il est parti de son plein gré, et s’il t’a tenu à l’écart, je sais que ça te brise le cœur, mais il a sûrement une bonne raison. Tu ne vas quand même pas aller contre sa volonté !</p><p>— Mais Pa…</p><p>— Je n’ai pas fini mon garçon. Eh quoi ? Il est avec messieurs Took et Brandybuck, n’est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas il ne court aucun danger. Pas question d’aller le sauver ou que sais-je. Il a sûrement envie d’être un peu tranquille. Et peut-être qu’il veut te laisser un peu de temps pour toi-même ? »</p><p>Sam regardait son père, médusé. Hamfast avait évidemment raison sur de nombreux points, mais le cœur de Sam ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il restait figé, incapable de savoir s’il devait suivre son élan de partir à la suite de Frodo ou bien écouter les conseils de l’Ancien.</p><p>« Allez, viens prendre une tasse de thé, dit Hamfast en claudiquant jusqu’à lui et en lui prenant la main. On va causer un peu toi et moi, et après tu prendras ta décision. Pas la peine de te précipiter : s’il est en route pour Creux-de-Crique, tu le retrouveras là-bas. »</p><p>Sam se laissa guider jusqu’à la table de la cuisine et accepta la tasse que lui tendit son père.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi monsieur Frodo est parti ? demanda Hamfast après que Sam ait bu quelques gorgées.</p><p>— Je crois…</p><p>— Et ?</p><p>— C’est à cause de moi.</p><p>— Tu es bien sûr de ça ? Je sais que tu te rends responsable de tout un tas de choses quand il s’agit de monsieur Frodo.</p><p>— Oui, Pa. Cette fois c’est bien ma faute », répondit Sam, l’air penaud.</p><p>L’Ancien tira sur sa pipe, songeur. Il laissa durer un peu le silence avant de s’adresser de nouveau à son fils.</p><p>« Et crois-tu qu’il soit bien avisé de courir après lui si tu penses que le pauvre Hobbit est parti à cause de toi ?</p><p>— Sans doute pas. »</p><p> </p><p>Encore un silence. Sam sentit les larmes menacer à nouveau derrière ses paupières. Il avait tout gâché. Monsieur Frodo se remettait, et voilà qu’il l’avait fait fuir avec ses… attentions déplacées. La nuit passée était plus que confuse. Mais tout n’était pas perdu. Il était en sécurité avec ses cousins, pas perdu au milieu du Mordor. Savoir qu’il était parti pour s’éloigner de Sam était un crève-cœur et seule l’idée que Frodo était désormais assez fort pour prendre ses propres décisions et faire ses propres choix le réconfortait.</p><p>« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ? » demanda Hamfast d’une voix douce.</p><p>Sam se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête. Le visage de l’Ancien se ferma.</p><p>« Je vois… Eh bien maintenant qu’il est parti, tu vas pouvoir t’occuper un peu des affaires que tu laisses traîner depuis son retour, dit Hamfast en se levant péniblement pour aller attiser le feu. Il y a le jardin de Cul-de-Sac qui n’est pas dans un très bel état. J’y suis passé l’autre jour, il va falloir désherber un peu tout ça. Et les rosiers ont besoin d’être taillés aussi. Et puis, il y a le livre de comptes : les locataires des terres de monsieur Frodo vont se finir par se demander si tu les as oubliés. »</p><p>Sam vit son père hésiter un instant avant de poursuivre d’une voix timide.</p><p>« Et puis il y a ton mariage. Peut-être bien que tu vas pouvoir t’occuper de ça, maintenant ?</p><p>— Pa…</p><p>— Eh bien quoi ? Combien de temps comptes-tu la faire attendre, cette petite ? Elle est bien brave d’avoir autant de patience pour un nigaud comme toi qui ne fait rien qu’à courir après des fantômes et rêver à la lune.</p><p>— Je ne crois pas pouvoir l’épouser maintenant.</p><p>— Et pourquoi ? D’abord c’était parce que monsieur Frodo n’était plus là, ensuite parce qu’il fallait s’occuper de lui, et maintenant ? Tu l’inviteras, et il sera bien content pour toi, généreux comme il est, et peut-être qu’il voudra bien revenir vivre à Cul-de-Sac. »</p><p>Sam prit une inspiration pour garder son calme. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à son père pourquoi il ne pouvait pas épouser Rosie, mais il le soupçonnait de très bien comprendre et de ne rien dire. Après tout, c’était sûrement plus simple pour lui de faire comme s’il ne comprenait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Une certitude se dessina alors peu à peu dans l’esprit de Sam, comme la montée lente et inexorable d’une marée. Il n’épouserait pas Rosie. Il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de le faire, et il allait devoir l’assumer. La honte l’envahit. Lui qui n’était pas du genre à revenir sur une parole… Combien de promesses avait-il brisées depuis la fois où il avait juré de ne jamais perdre monsieur Frodo ? Rien ne servait de se lamenter là-dessus. Il pouvait en revanche remettre de l’ordre là où c’était encore possible. Allez voir Rosie. Lui dire qu’il ne pouvait rester son fiancé. Cela lui ferait du mal, la pauvre. Mais elle ne méritait pas d’épouser un Hobbit qui ne l’aimait pas avant tout autre. Et Frodo, qu’il le veuille ou non, serait toujours le premier. Même mort, il n’avait jamais cessé d’être le premier. Alors ce n’était pas en fuyant à Creux-de-Crique qu’il empêcherait Sam de l’aimer. Seulement de le lui montrer.</p><p>Résolu, Sam regarda son père.</p><p>« Je dois aller parler à Rosie. Ses frères vont peut-être me botter le train. Et bien tant pis, c’est ainsi.</p><p>— Sam, tu es bien sûr de toi ? Une fois revenu sur ta parole, tu ne pourras plus changer d’avis. La famille Cotton ne voudras peut-être plus avoir affaire à toi.</p><p>— Je sais bien. Mais il le faut. Je ne peux pas offrir à Rosie ce qu’elle mérite.</p><p>— Sam…</p><p>— Il n’y a que Frodo, Pa ! Le reste… »</p><p>Le regard que lui lança l’Ancien suffit à lui couper la parole.</p><p>« Eh bien soit, gronda Hamfast. Va la voir, et brise-lui le cœur. Mais débarrasse la chambre de monsieur Frodo d’abord. »</p><p>Sam se leva, raide. Il fit ce que lui demandait son père et ramassa les draps salis et le linge qui traînait dans la petite chambre. Il les mit au panier, un peu honteux à l’idée que la lingère, qui passerait les prendre pour la lessive comme chaque semaine, verrait les traces de ses ébats.</p><p>« Pa, dit-il avant de sortir du trou, je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu as fait pour monsieur Frodo. Nous accueillir et tout, c’était très généreux.</p><p>— Il y aurait bien eu une chose que tu aurais pu faire et qui m’aurait fait plaisir, soupira l’Ancien d’un air grincheux. Mais bon, tu as décidé de n’en faire qu’à ta tête, comme toujours. Allez, va, tu es un brave garçon. Et j’ai été content de t’aider à remettre ce pauvre monsieur Frodo sur pieds. J’espère que tu trouveras un moyen d’être heureux, maintenant.</p><p>— Oh, Pa. »</p><p>Les larmes aux yeux, Sam serra son père dans ses bras. Celui-ci accepta l’étreinte de bonne grâce.</p><p> </p><p>C’est l’esprit encombré de pensées que Sam remonta le chemin jusqu’à Cul-de-Sac, ses affaires sous le bras. Une fois dans le smial, il entreprit de ranger tout ce qu’il put, autant pour mettre de l’ordre dans la maison que dans sa tête, puis se prépara un bain. Rien de tel que l’eau chaude pour se changer les idées.<br/>Une fois délassé et débarrassé de la fatigue et du sentiment d’urgence qui l’avait envahi quelques heures plus tôt, il termina le petit déjeuner qu’il s’était préparé et avait abandonné en trouvant la missive de Merry. Le papier était toujours sur la table et Sam le relut une fois de plus. Frodo avait besoin de distance. Il avait aussi besoin d’être avec sa famille. Si Sam se précipitait à sa poursuite, peut-être qu’il le ferait fuir pour de bon. Mais pourrait-il lui laisser assez de temps ? Combien de jours devrait-il attendre avant de le rejoindre ? Il lui faudrait écrire à Merry, ou bien à Frodo directement, pour lui demander l’autorisation. Ne pas le brusquer. Mais d’abord, lui laisser du temps. Ensuite, Sam pourrait le voir et lui présenter ses excuses, lui promettre qu’il ne recommencerait plus jamais, qu’il ferait tout ce que Frodo exigerait de lui pour être pardonné.</p><p> </p><p>Son repas achevé, Sam sortit à nouveau et se mit en route pour la ferme des Cotton. Son cœur palpitait à folle allure dans sa gorge à l’idée de ce qu’il devrait dire à la pauvre Rosie. Il tournait et retournait les phrases dans sa tête, cherchant la meilleure manière de lui expliquer, une excuse, une raison qu’elle comprendrait. En arrivant sur le domaine, il tomba sur Tom, le grand frère de Rosie et l’époux de sa sœur Marigold. Il en profita pour lui demander quelques nouvelles, sa jeune sœur n’ayant pas pu rendre visite à l’Ancien en raison d’une grossesse avancée.</p><p>« Tout le monde se porte à merveille pour le moment, Sam. Le prochain petit Cotton ne devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.</p><p>— Voilà qui me réjouit, dit Sam en posant une main amicale sur l’épaule de Tom.</p><p>— Je suppose que tu viens pour voir ma sœur, et pas la tienne, fit le Hobbit en lui lançant un clin d’œil complice. Elle est dans la grange en train de ranger des bottes d’oignons. Mais je dois t’accompagner, ça serait pas convenable sinon. »</p><p>Sam rougit à ces mots. Tom éclata de rire.</p><p>« Je me tiendrai à bonne distance, va. Vos petits secrets resteront entre vous.</p><p>— Tom, dit Sam d’un ton sérieux, je ne suis pas venu pour lui faire la cour. »</p><p>Le visage de Tom se renfrogna très légèrement.</p><p>« Rien de grave, j’espère. Rosie m’a dit que ton Ancien se portait mieux. »</p><p>Sam ne répondit pas et prit la direction de la grange. Tom lui emboîta le pas. Lorsque Sam entra dans le grand bâtiment de bois, Tom resta près de la porte.</p><p>« Sam ! s’exclama la jeune Hobbite en voyant approcher son fiancé. Quelle bonne surprise ! »</p><p>De la voir ainsi, les joue rosies par le travail et la joie, Sam eut un pincement au cœur. Percevant son trouble, le sourire de Rosie s’effaça peu à peu.</p><p>« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ton Ancien ? »</p><p>Sam secoua la tête.</p><p>« Non, ne t’inquiète pas pour lui tout va bien. Je suis venu parce que… Oh, Rosie, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne peux pas t’épouser.</p><p>— Sam… si je dois attendre encore, tu peux me le dire. Tu sais que je t’attendrai !</p><p>— Non, Rose, répondit Sam des sanglots dans la voix, je ne veux plus que tu attendes. Je ne t’épouserai pas. Je ne pourrai jamais te donner ce que tu mérites. »</p><p>Rosie pâlit, puis s’empourpra. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les retint de toutes ses forces. Les mains sur les hanches, l’air sévère, elle demanda :</p><p>« Il va falloir me donner une raison, Sam Gamgee. <em>Je ne peux pas</em>, ça ne veux rien dire. Tu me le dois bien ! »</p><p>Toutes les excuses que Sam avaient imaginées sur le trajet jusqu’à la ferme s’étaient envolées. Voir la jeune Hobbite faire preuve d’un tel courage lui interdisait d’être lâche.</p><p>« Il y a quelqu’un d’autre ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix blessée.</p><p>— Oui. »</p><p>Ses jolis yeux devinrent noirs de colère.</p><p>« Eh bien, dis-moi qui c’est.</p><p>— Rose…</p><p>— C’est Violet Grubbs, n’est-ce pas ? Je t’ai vu te rendre chez elle plusieurs fois. Et l’Ancien ne m’a pas paru très malade. Alors quoi, il est complice de l’affaire ? Je n’arrive pas à le croire ! »</p><p>Dire qu’elle était fâchée était un euphémisme. Sam ne savait plus comment démêler la situation : il ne pouvait laisser Violet et son père subir ainsi le courroux de Rosie. Si la famille Cotton les prenait en grippe, c’était tout le village qui les traiterait en paria.</p><p>« Violet et l’Ancien n’ont rien à voir là-dedans.</p><p>— Mais qui alors ? s’emporta-t-elle. Ne me mens pas Sam Gamgee, pas après tout ce temps ! »</p><p>Sam prit une grande inspiration. Il lui devait la vérité, et il espérait qu’elle saurait lui pardonner.</p><p>« Il y a quelqu’un Rosie, quelqu’un qui vient se placer avant tout autre. Depuis bien longtemps déjà. Si je ne peux pas t’épouser c’est parce que… eh bien, je vais te le dire comme je ne l’ai encore dit à personne, c’est parce que j’aime monsieur Frodo, voilà. »</p><p>La jeune Hobbite pâlit de nouveau. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s’ouvrit sans pouvoir émettre aucun son. Lorsqu’elle finit par retrouver sa voix, elle murmura :</p><p>« Mais, Sam… il n’est plus là.</p><p>— Et pourtant si, répondit Sam les larmes aux yeux. Avec Violet, c’est lui que nous soignions ces derniers jours chez l’Ancien. Nous gardons son retour secret, parce que le pauvre est mal en point, mais il vit, Rosie, et je ne peux faire passer aucun autre avant lui. »</p><p>Rosie le regardait, incrédule.</p><p>« Mais tu pourrais prendre soin de lui et m’épouser tout à la fois, murmura-t-elle, incertaine.</p><p>— Non, Rose, je ne pourrais pas. Ça ne serait pas honnête envers toi.</p><p>— Alors tu l’aimes… comme un mari aime son épouse ? » demanda-t-elle, les joues écarlates.</p><p>Sam acquiesça, un peu rouge lui-même. Il jeta un regard en direction de Tom qui les observait, les bras croisés et l’air sévère.</p><p>« Oui, admit-il, et c’est aussi pour ça que, même s’il ne m’aimera peut-être jamais comme je l’aime, je ne peux pas faire de toi ma femme. Ni aucune Hobbite d’ailleurs. Ça ne serait pas correct d’être ainsi partagé en deux. »</p><p>Rosie pleurait à présent. Embarrassé, Sam ne pouvait être celui qui la réconforterait, ç’eut été trop hypocrite de sa part, et trop gênant pour elle.</p><p>« Je suis vraiment désolée, Rosie. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un Hobbit digne de toi, dit-il, maladroit.</p><p>— Mais je ne veux pas d’un Hobbit digne de moi, Sam Gamgee ! s’exclama-t-elle. Crois-tu que j’aurais attendu toutes ces années si c’était cela qui m’intéressait ? »</p><p>Il n’y avait rien à répondre à cela. Sam comprenait parfaitement ce qu’elle ressentait : n’était-ce pas la même chose que ce qu’il éprouvait pour Frodo ? Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Tolman qui s’avançait vers eux.</p><p>« Et que se passe-t-il, ici ? Sam ?</p><p>— Ce n’est rien, Tom, dit Rosie en s’essuyant les yeux avec son tablier. Ne va pas te fâcher.</p><p>— Ça n’a pas l’air rien, Rose, pour que tu pleures ainsi. Ce n’est quand même pas notre vieux Sam qui te cause du chagrin ? »</p><p>Il n’avait pas l’air de plaisanter. Sam était triste à l’idée qu’il perdrait ainsi l’amitié de Tom en même temps que celle de Rosie, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix s’il voulait vivre en Hobbit honnête.</p><p>« Laisse-nous encore un peu, Tom, dit Rosie, Sam a encore des choses à me dire. Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi.</p><p>— Bon, mais je reste près de la porte. »</p><p>Lorsqu’il se fut éloigné de nouveau, Rosie se racla la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Sam droit dans les yeux.</p><p>« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, j’imagine que nous aurons à nouveau un Baggins à Cul-de-Sac après toutes ces années. Et toi, tu vivras avec lui ?</p><p>— Il est allé avec ses cousins à Creux-de-Crique. Je ne sais pas s’il reviendra. Et s’il devait revenir, je ne pense pas qu’il voudra vivre auprès de moi. »</p><p>À ces mots, Rosie leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en secouant la tête.</p><p>« Grand bêta, dit-elle pour elle-même. Eh bien soit, ce ne sont plus mes affaires. Quant à garder secret le retour de monsieur Frodo, tu peux compter sur moi. Mais tu iras expliquer toi-même à mes parents que les fiançailles sont rompues, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix étranglée. »</p><p>Sam acquiesça, solennel. Lui prenant les mains avec douceur, il répondit :</p><p>« Ce n’est pas à moi de te dire ça, mais le Hobbit qui t’épousera comptera parmi les plus chanceux de la Comté. Quant à moi, si tu le veux bien, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin d’un ami. Au revoir, Rose Cotton. »</p><p>Les yeux rougis, Sam quitta la grange, saluant au passage le mari de sa sœur. Il lui restait encore à parler au vieux Tolman Cotton. En dépit de cette perspective peu réjouissante, il se sentait plus léger qu’il ne s’était senti depuis des années.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. La nouvelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malgré l’absence de Frodo, Sam parvint à retomber dans la routine qu’il avait installée pour lui-même à Cul-de-Sac : les jardins, les livres de compte à tenir, les Hobbits à visiter… Il se trouva même de nouveau à devoir traiter avec le Shirrif à propos d’une affaire de gobelins qu’on aurait aperçut autour de Bout-des-bois. Ce fut d’ailleurs l’occasion pour lui de s’assurer que l’histoire de la mystérieuse créature emportée par Sam Gamgee était un peu oubliée. Il ne doutait pas, cependant, que les racontars devaient aller bon train en dépit du silence d’Olo.</p><p>Le changement d’humeur de Sam et son retour à la vie publique ne passèrent pas inaperçus : la rumeur de la rupture de ses fiançailles avec la jolie Rosie Cotton fit le tour d’Hobbitebourg en quelques jours à peine, et le fait que Sam se montrait moins taciturne que par le passé suscitait de nombreuses questions. Il n’y prêtait pas attention. Il mettait toute son énergie à reprendre une vie ordonnée, espérant préparer ainsi le moment où Frodo accepterait de reprendre Cul-de-Sac. Il en avait discuté avec son père : si Frodo exigeait que Sam quitte le smial, il pourrait retourner vivre chez Hamfast.</p><p>Aussi, après quelques semaines durant lesquelles Sam s’astreignit au silence, il finit par prendre sa plume pour écrire à son maître. Il ne pouvait lui laisser croire que son absence lui était indifférente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mon très cher monsieur Frodo,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>J’espère que vous pardonnerez votre Sam pour ne vous avoir écrit plus tôt. Votre départ m’a causé bien du chagrin, mais je ne pouvais me risquer à vous envahir de nouveau par mes mots ou ma présence. Mon Ancien m’a dissuadé de vous suivre, et j’espère que j’ai bien fait d’écouter son conseil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il y a bien des choses que je ne pourrai dire ici, parce que les mots me manquent, et que je n’ose écrire en toutes lettres ce que j’ai sur le cœur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sachez seulement, que je sais vous avoir blessé ; pourquoi fuir, sinon ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je nourris l’espoir que vous reveniez, que vous pardonniez à cet imbécile qui n’a pas su comprendre, peut-être, ce que vous vouliez de lui. Que vous viviez ici, dans votre maison que je prépare chaque jour à votre retour. Savez-vous, monsieur Frodo, que chaque fleur dont j’ai le soin n’attend que d’être admirée par vous ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mes pieds se languissent de prendre la route pour suivre vos pas, vous n’avez qu’un mot à dire et j’accourrai ou bien m’enterrerai loin de vous pour toujours. Et si vous deviez ne jamais me pardonner, me refuser votre affection pour de bon, vous savoir en vie, même loin de moi, resterapour moi la plus douce des consolations.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dans l’espoir d’une réponse de vous,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Votre dévoué,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam Gamgee.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe à l’attention de Frodo, mais mit cette même enveloppe dans une autre, adressée à Merry, pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité du postier. Il ajouta un petit mot à l’attention des cousins de Frodo, les remerciant de prendre soin de lui et donnant quelques nouvelles de Hobbitebourg. Il ne parla pas de la rupture de ses fiançailles, retissant à l’idée de donner cette nouvelle par écrit. Il espérait les revoir bientôt pour leur annoncer.</p><p> </p><p>Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels Sam guettait avec fébrilité le passage du postier. Lorsque, un matin, il le vit monter le chemin qui menait à Cul-de-Sac en courant, Sam sentit son cœur battre dans sa gorge : Frodo lui avait-il enfin répondu ?</p><p>« Sam ! s’exclama le Hobbit tout essoufflé, c’est Tolman qui m’envoie, le jeune ! Tu as une petite nièce ! »</p><p>Sam fut partagé entre la déception et la joie.</p><p>« Mari se porte-t-elle bien ? demanda-t-il aussitôt la surprise passée. Et comment s’appelle cette petite ?</p><p>— Tout le monde va bien, oui, je passais à la ferme pour ma tournée quand Tom m’a annoncé la nouvelle et prié d’aller te trouver. Une petite Rosie, à ce qu’il m’a dit. »</p><p>Là-dessus, le postier eut l’air gêné et Sam évita de croiser son regard. Sans doute les heureux parents avaient-ils voulu faire plaisir à la sœur de Tom, encore chagrinée à cause de lui.</p><p>« Je leur rendrai visite cet après-midi, le temps de préparer quelque chose pour la petite famille, dit Sam avec un sourire chaleureux. Merci d’avoir fait le déplacement. Veux-tu une tasse de thé pour te remettre de ta course ?</p><p>— Merci, Sam. J’ai encore ma tournée à finir. Alors à bientôt ! »</p><p>Alors que le Hobbit allait pour redescendre le chemin, Sam ne put s’empêcher de lui demander :</p><p>« Et tu n’aurais pas du courrier pour moi, par hasard ?</p><p>— Ah non, pas aujourd’hui. Une seule bonne nouvelle à la fois » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil avant de reprendre la route.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, Sam ne cacha pas sa déception.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’il arriva à la ferme des Cotton l’après-midi même, Sam était un peu nerveux. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis qu’il était venu formellement mettre fin à ses fiançailles avec Rosie. Ça ne s’était pas passé trop mal, même si le vieux Tolman répétait depuis à qui voulait l’entendre que Sam Gamgee se donnait des airs depuis qu’il était revenu du grand monde et vivait dans la maison de son défunt maître. L’Ancien et lui étaient un peu en froid.</p><p>Sam fut accueilli par Jolly, l’un des jeunes frères de Rosie et Tom. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Sam et était l’un des seuls à ne pas s’être fâché qu’il ait rompu ses fiançailles avec sa sœur.</p><p>« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, dit-il d’une voix douce en prenant le manteau de Sam. Et tu nous a gâtés en plus ! J’espère que j’aurai droit de goûter à cette belle tarte.</p><p>— Tu sais bien qu’elle est pour ma sœur, on verra si elle te laisse en avoir un morceau, répondit Sam.</p><p>— Alors je peux avoir les fleurs, le taquina Jolly.</p><p>— Je veux bien te les confier pour que tu les remette à ta mère de ma part.</p><p>— Je croyais que tu n’avais pas peur des dragons, après toutes tes aventures, fit Jolly avec un clin d’œil. Eh bien soit, je me sacrifie pour toi ! Tu peux entrer voir Marigold, elle est juste ici. »</p><p>Et, prenant le bouquet des mains de Sam, il indiqua une porte entrouverte où plusieurs Hobbits semblaient déjà amassés. Il entra et reconnut Nick et Nibs, les plus jeunes frères de Tom, Rosie, Tom lui-même, et bien sûr Marigold, alitée, toute auréolée de bonheur, tenant dans ses bras une minuscule Hobbite qui dormait à poings fermés. Le visage de la jeune maman s’illumina encore lorsqu’elle aperçut son frère.</p><p>« Sam ! Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois venu.</p><p>— Félicitations, Mari » dit Sam en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.</p><p>Rosie lui sourit faiblement et prit la tarte qu’il avait encore dans les mains pour la poser sur une commode derrière elle.</p><p>« Faites-nous un peu d’air, dit-elle gentiment à ses petits frères. Cette tarte est pour Marigold, inutile de la regarder comme ça ! »</p><p>Les deux jeunes Hobbits sortirent, sans un regard pour Sam. Ils avaient beau être presque encore des enfants, ils prenaient le parti de leur sœur avec férocité et refusaient de se montrer amicaux avec lui.</p><p>« Quelle merveille, dit Sam timidement en regardant le bébé endormi après avoir embrassé sa sœur.</p><p>— Samwise, je te présente Rosie Lily Bell Cotton, dit Marigold d’une voix douce.</p><p>— Vraiment, dit Rosie en rougissant, vous n’auriez pas dû. Lily Bell, c’était très bien.</p><p>— Je trouve que Rosie lui va très bien, dit Sam en souriant, une jolie fleur a toujours besoin d’épines. »</p><p>Tom secoua la tête mais Rosie lui sourit, visiblement émue.</p><p>« L’Ancien va être content, qu’elle ait Bell comme troisième prénom. Il est venu la voir ? demanda Sam.</p><p>— Pas encore, dit Tom. Il est encore un peu fâché avec mon père. Oh, cela les réconciliera, à n’en pas douter. Mais tu les connais. De vraies têtes de mules. »</p><p>Le silence s’installa et Jolly entra à pas de loup dans la petite chambre. Il se pressa contre Sam pour regarder la petite endormie.</p><p>« Quel adorable trésor ! roucoula-t-il. Heureusement, elle ne te ressemble pas, Tom !</p><p>— C’est une Gamgee, dit Marigold avec fierté. Mais elle tient aussi de son papa, regardez ses petits sourcils froncés : elle a déjà l’air un peu grognon ! »</p><p>Tout le monde se mit à rire.</p><p>« Elle est à croquer » conclut Jolly en caressant du bout du doigt les boucles de cheveux encore un peu collantes et plaquées contre le crâne minuscule.</p><p>Puis, se tournant vers Sam avec des yeux brillants.</p><p>« Elle ressemble à Sam ! »</p><p>Sam se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête tandis que Rosie donnait une tape sur l’épaule de son frère. Tom soupira. Marigold, elle, regardait Jolly avec un sourire triste.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques jours après sa visite chez les Cotton, Sam reçut enfin le courrier tant espéré en provenance de Creux-de-Crique. À la fois impatient et terrifié à l’idée de l’ouvrir, il se força à attendre plusieurs heures, le temps de finir ses corvées, pour pouvoir s’installer au calme dans le salon avec la missive. Là, assis dans le fauteuil favori de Frodo, il ouvrit l’enveloppe et déplia soigneusement la lettre. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu’il reconnut l’écriture de Merry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cher Sam,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je ne sais ce qui dans ta lettre a bouleversé notre Frodo, mais après l’avoir lue, il s’est enfermé plusieurs heures dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Je reprendrai ici les mots de Pippin en disant qu’il se comporte parfois comme une Hobbite en âge d’être invitée à son premier bal.<br/>Je t’imagine inquiet, Sam, mais si je me permets d’être aussi léger, c’est parce que depuis que nous sommes ici, Frodo se porte à merveille : il mange presque autant que par le passé, fait des promenades dans les alentours, et a retrouvé son teint de jeunesse ! La seule ombre au tableau reste ses cauchemars et toutes ces choses qu’il s’obstine à taire. Il refuse de parler de la raison qui l’a poussé à notre départ précipité et — de toute évidence — ton absence lui coûte plus qu’il ne veut bien le dire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je tiens d’ailleurs à m’excuser de ne t’avoir pas écrit pendant les semaines qui ont suivi notre départ. Il y avait beaucoup à faire ici, et je ne savais si tu nous suivrais ou non. Ce ne sont pas de très bonnes excuses, mais hélas ce sont les seules que j’aie à te présenter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais revenons à Frodo. Quel imbécile d’âne bâté ! Il ne veut pas le dire, mais il n’y a pas besoin d’être un elfe multi-centenaire pour comprendre ce qui le chagrine. Tu lui manques, Sam, c’est tout ce que je m’autoriserai à écrire là-dessus. Pour le reste, je pense qu’il vaut mieux que tu nous rejoigne ici, à Creux-de-Crique, pour que vous régliez vos affaires.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ne te fais pas de souci pour Frodo, nous nous occupons bien de lui, même si nous devons à tes soins l’essentiel de sa santé retrouvée. Essaye de venir quand tu le pourras, je t’assure qu’il n’en seras pas fâché, et plutôt tout le contraire.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je t’embrasse bien affectueusement,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meriadoc.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam avait la tête qui lui tournait. Les mots de Merry le bouleversaient de plusieurs façons, certaines parfois contradictoires. Il était heureux de savoir que Frodo se portait mieux, attristé de n’avoir pas été celui qui lui avait redonné sa forme d’antan. Il voulait croire ce que disait Merry, qu’il manquait à Frodo, mais il ne comprenait pourquoi celui-ci ne lui n’avait pas répondu directement. Aussi, savoir que sa lettre avait causé du chagrin à son maître le peinait de la pire des façons. Il voulait se fâcher de lire que Merry prenait ainsi les choses à la légère, se moquant gentiment de Frodo et de ses états d’âme, mais n’était-ce pas, au fond, sa manière à lui de faire face ? Et puis, il y avait cet espoir, indicible, que le chagrin de Frodo soit résolu par leurs retrouvailles. Merry l’avait écrit noir sur blanc : Sam pouvait venir à Creux-de-Crique. Il y avait là matière à se réjouir.</p><p>Il aurait voulu partir sur le champ, faire son baluchon et claquer la porte, mais il ne servait à rien de se précipiter de la sorte. Sam passa donc le reste de la journée à préparer tranquillement son départ : mettre le jardin en ordre, faire quelques provisions, vérifier une dernière fois que la chambre de Frodo était impeccable et prête à accueillir son ancien résident, préparer son paquetage pour les quelques jours de marche à venir…<br/>Sam avait décidé qu’il se rendrait à Creux-de-Crique à pieds. Il aurait dû sinon emprunter un poney aux Cotton, et il ne voulait pas leur devoir plus qu’il ne leur devait déjà. Et puis, les trois jours nécessaires pour se rendre jusque dans la petite maison en Pays-de-Bouc lui seraient grandement bénéfiques : il avait des choses à penser, et il aurait tout le loisir de le faire sur la route.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Le revenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange à reprendre cette route des années après l’avoir empruntée avec Frodo et Pippin. Comme si, en retraçant son parcours, Sam pouvait réparer les erreurs de son précédent voyage. Mais cette fois-ci, ses pas ne le mèneraient pas plus loin que Creux-de-Crique et, si tout allait comme il l’espérait, il reviendrait bientôt avec monsieur Frodo à Cul-de-Sac.<br/>Avant de partir, il avait averti son Ancien : il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s’inquiète de son absence et qu’il ne puisse pas répondre aux curieux qui se demanderaient où avait encore disparu Sam Gamgee. Déjà, dans l’année qui avait suivi son retour, il avait parcouru la Comté pour replanter des arbres et semer là où il y en avait besoin la terre de la dame Galadriel, qui offrait désormais aux plantes de la Comté une vitalité exceptionnelle. À cette époque, l’Ancien avait été questionné sans arrêt sur les allers et venues de son fils et s’était parfois trouvé bien en peine pour répondre. Cette fois-ci au moins, l’histoire était simple : Sam était parti rendre visite aux futurs Thain et Maître du Pays-de-Bouc. Mentionner ainsi les noms des héros de la bataille de Lèzeau devrait suffire à clouer le bec des commères pour quelques temps.</p><p>En quittant Hobbitebourg, il fit un peu de chemin avec Jolly Cotton, qui se rendait au verger pour inspecter et soigner les arbres qui en avaient besoin. Il lui demanda évidemment où Sam allait avec son paquetage et, lorsque Sam parla de retrouver Merry et Pippin, le regard de Jolly s’illumina.</p><p>« Tu les salueras pour moi, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Bien sûr.</p><p>— Et tu reviendras bientôt ? ajouta Jolly en lui prenant le bras.</p><p>— Je pense, oui. En attendant, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ma sœur, et sur toute la petite famille ! »</p><p>Jolly lui lança un sourire bravache, mais son regard se perdit un peu dans le lointain, et il demanda d’une voix douce :</p><p>« Et toi, Sam ? Qui veille sur toi ? »</p><p>Sam rougit un peu à ces mots et détourna les yeux.</p><p>« Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on veille sur moi, Jolly. Je te remercie de t’en soucier.</p><p>— En tout cas, si tu te sens seul dans ton grand smial, là-bas sous la Colline, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me trouver, murmura Jolly sans le regarder.</p><p>— C’est bien gentil à toi, répondit Sam. Mais tu sais, j’ai bon espoir de ne bientôt plus être seul. Oh, je ne devrais pas en parler, mais je peux te faire confiance pour garder un secret, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Tu vas te marier ? demanda Jolly d’une petite voix.</p><p>— Non, non, rien de cela. Allons, je ne t’ai rien dit. Nous verrons bien à mon retour ! »</p><p>Énoncer cette idée tout haut, qu’il pourrait revenir accompagné à Cul-de-Sac, lui redonnait une énergie nouvelle, l’espoir que ce voyage lui permettrait de donner une fin heureuse à toutes ses aventures. Perdu dans ses pensées joyeuses, il chemina encore un peu avec le jeune Hobbit et il se séparèrent à un croisement, se saluant chaleureusement avant de se quitter.</p><p> </p><p>La première nuit que Sam passa dans son petit camp près du chemin fut plus agitée que ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Malgré sa bonne humeur initiale, les souvenirs de ses aventures remontaient, crus, des tréfonds de son esprit. Seul dans les bois, même dans ces terres familières, il voyait des ombres se mouvoir, inquiétantes, et ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ce que Frodo avait pu vivre, abandonné tout seul en Mordor. La culpabilité qu’il avait réussi à repousser loin de lui ces dernières semaines revint l’assaillir d’un seul coup et avec force. Il voyait Frodo, tout petit et tout seul, entouré d’orcs sanguinaires, fouetté jusqu’à l’os, affamé, terrorisé, persuadé que tout le monde l’avait oublié.</p><p>Ces images tournant sans cesse dans sa tête, Sam ne parvint à fermer l’œil qu’avec l’aube, bercé par le chant des oiseaux qui intimaient au monde de s’éveiller.</p><p> </p><p>Il se remit en route un peu avant midi, barbouillé par une nuit troublée, un réveil tardif, et un petit déjeuner trop frugal.<br/>Les deux jours suivants, il marcha sans presque jamais croiser personne. Aussi, quand il aperçut enfin, le troisième soir, la silhouette de la petite maison de Creux-de-Crique, Sam sentit sa langue devenue sèche dans sa bouche à force de rester silencieux. Ou peut-être était-ce l’appréhension à l’idée de retrouver Frodo ?<br/>Prenant une grande inspiration, il s’approcha de la porte d’entrée et frappa. À l’intérieur, il entendait des voix qui discutaient gaiement, et son cœur s’en trouva gonflé de joie. Finalement, la porte s’ouvrit, et Sam se retrouva nez à nez avec un Hobbit qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.</p><p>« Monsieur Fredegar ! souffla-t-il</p><p>— Ça alors, Sam Gamgee ! s’exclama Fatty de sa voix forte. Eh bien, entre donc ! »</p><p>Sam le suivit à l’intérieur. Dans le salon, Merry et Pippin étaient en grande conversation ; ils tournèrent la tête et poussèrent une exclamation joyeuse lorsqu’ils virent Sam.</p><p>« Ah, il était temps ! dit Merry dans un rire.</p><p>— Et juste à l’heure pour le dîner, voilà un Hobbit qui a du bon sens ! ajouta Pippin en prenant le manteau et le paquetage de Sam.</p><p>— C’est bien gentil à vous de m’accueillir, murmura Sam un peu ému par ces retrouvailles. Je suis désolé de n’avoir pas prévenu de mon arrivée, mais je crains que le courrier ne serait arrivé après moi.</p><p>— Allons, ne fais pas tant de manières, dit Merry, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu.</p><p>— Voilà qui est drôle, dit Fatty Bolger en regardant tour à tour Merry, Pippin, et Sam. On dirait bien que les compagnons conspirateurs sont de retour.</p><p>— En effet, dit Pippin. Tu n’en veux pas trop à Sam, j’espère, d’avoir si bien caché le retour de Frodo ? Notre cher Fatty nous a rejoints ici il y a quelques jours, par hasard, nous n’avons pas eu le cœur de lui mentir davantage, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Sam.</p><p>— Ce n’est pas à moi de déterminer qui peut savoir où non, mais bien à monsieur Frodo lui-même, dit Sam.</p><p>— Et d’ailleurs, je vois bien que tes yeux le cherchent sans cesse, continua Merry avec un sourire. Pas d’inquiétude mon cher Sam, il n’a pas encore pris la poudre d’escampette ! Il se repose dans sa chambre. Je suis sûr qu’il nous rejoindra pour dîner. »</p><p>Sam laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Les trois compagnons le guidèrent jusqu’au salon où il put se détendre un peu, fumer la pipe et leur raconter les dernières nouvelles de Hobbitebourg. Il leur annonça la nouvelle de la naissance de sa nièce, et aussi la rupture de ses fiançailles.</p><p>« Eh bien, nous avançons, plaisanta Merry. Voilà qui devrait démêler un peu vos affaires.</p><p>— Merry ! s’exclama Pippin, ce n’est pas très délicat, même si tu as sans doute raison.</p><p>— Et moi je n’entends rien à toutes vos histoires, pouffa Fredegar qui ne paraissait pas plus vexé que ça d’être laissé en dehors des confidences, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, la petite Cotton était un bien joli brin de Hobbit, tant pis pour toi, Sam. »</p><p>Les Hobbits se mirent à rire, et même Sam se joignit à eux. Si l’atmosphère était toujours aussi guillerette, il ne fallait pas s’étonner que Frodo se portât mieux.</p><p>« Vous êtes de bien bonne humeur, ce soir, vint une voix derrière Sam. Qu’est-ce que… »</p><p>Frodo, qui avait parlé, s’était interrompu en voyant Sam. Sam, lui s’était retourné quand il avait reconnu Frodo. Ils se regardèrent à travers la pièce, comme figés. Frodo était… lui-même. Il venait de toute évidence de se réveiller d’une sieste, et ses joues étaient encore un peu rosies de sommeil. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient désordonnés mais semblaient respirer la santé, et sa silhouette s’était joliment étoffée.</p><p>Sam se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et avança vers Frodo.</p><p>« Monsieur Frodo… commença-t-il.</p><p>— Ah, Frodo ! s’exclama Fatty, ignorant ce qui se jouait entre eux en cet instant. Tu tombes à pic, nous allons pouvoir passer à table, j’espère ! »</p><p>Frodo détacha ses yeux de Sam pour regarder son ami avec étonnement.</p><p>« O… oui, bien sûr. Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre, au moins !</p><p>— Non, répondit Fatty avec bonne humeur, nous causions avec Sam. Sais-tu que ce nigaud a rompu ses fiançailles ! Ah ! Il doit y avoir plus d’un Hobbit par chez vous qui se frotte les mains.</p><p>— Fatty ! s’exclama Merry, et on vient dire ensuite que je manque de délicatesse !</p><p>— Oh, il en faut plus pour choquer notre Baggins préféré, n’est-ce pas Frodo ? »</p><p>Visiblement secoué par ces nouvelles, Frodo acquiesça d’un air absent.</p><p> </p><p>Quand les Hobbits passèrent à table, Sam eut bien du mal à accepter de se faire servir par le futur Thain, Pippin ayant pris sur lui d’être leur hôte pour la soirée. Plus difficile encore, l’idée de ne pas servir Frodo et d’être assis si loin de lui — Merry occupait la place entre eux — le mettait mal à l’aise. Cependant, la bonne humeur de Fatty et de Merry et Pippin dissipa son trouble le temps du repas. Frodo, même s’il parlait peu, suivait attentivement la conversation.<br/>Après le repas, tout le monde se réunit une fois de plus dans le salon. Frodo se recroquevilla dans un fauteuil avec sa pipe, et Fatty et Pippin entonnèrent des chansons. Ils avaient tous les deux de belles voix et même s’il mourrait d’envie d’être seul avec Frodo pour lui parler, implorer son pardon et réparer ce qu’il y avait a réparer entre eux, Sam appréciait ce moment de tranquillité commune. Merry, du coin de l’œil, les observait tous les deux.</p><p>« Frodo, dit-il soudain tandis que Pippin et Fredegar discutaient pour savoir quelle chanson constituerait la suite de leur récital improvisé, pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas sa chambre à Sam ? Qu’il puisse se coucher sans attendre s’il le souhaite ; le voyage a dû être fatigant. »</p><p>Frodo écarquilla les yeux un instant, sembla vouloir protester, mais se leva finalement sans rien dire. Il indiqua à Sam de le suivre et celui-ci obéit, fébrile, suivant Frodo dans les couloirs de la petite maison.</p><p>« Pippin t’a installé ici, dit Frodo d’une voix faible en montrant une porte. Ce n’est pas très grand, mais la paillasse est confortable. Je suis navré, la maison n’est pas aussi spacieuse que Cul-de-Sac.</p><p>— Ça ira très bien, monsieur Frodo. »</p><p>Ils se regardèrent sans parler. Au bout d’un moment, Frodo baissa les yeux, les joues rougies.</p><p>« Sam, il faut que nous parlions.</p><p>— Tout ce que vous voudrez, monsieur Frodo. »</p><p>Frodo lui prit la main et l’entraîna derrière une autre porte, là où se situait sa chambre, selon toute vraisemblance. Il ferma l’huis et croisa les bras, plus pour se réconforter lui-même que pas sévérité.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, Sam.</p><p>— Désolé ? Monsieur Frodo, vous n’avez pas à vous excuser, s’exclama Sam, des sanglots plein la voix. C’est moi, et moi seul, qui vous doit des excuses.</p><p>— Non, Sam ! Tu ne peux pas être responsable de tout. Pas cette fois. Je n’aurais jamais dû te demander… ça. Tu es trop prompt à faire tout ce que je veux, sans tenir compte de tes propres envies ! C’est pour cela que je suis parti. Je vais te détruire, à exiger ainsi de toi des choses qui vont à l’encontre de ton intérêt.</p><p>— À l’encontre de… Monsieur Frodo, c’est ce que vous croyez ? Que je n’ai fait que vous obéir ? Et si promptement ? »</p><p>Frodo le regarda, les yeux rouges et l’air navré.</p><p>« Parfois je me dis que je n’aurais jamais dû revenir, sanglota-t-il. Que j’aurais dû rester caché, loin de toi. J’ai perturbé tout ce que tu avais tâché de construire pour toi-même. Et maintenant, ton mariage… »</p><p>Alors qu’il parlait, Sam s’était rapproché jusqu’à lui prendre les mains. Avec douceur, il les porta contre son cœur et dit :</p><p>« Monsieur Frodo… c’est monsieur Merry qui a raison, vous êtes un âne bâté, et pardon de le dire. Mais… croire que j’aurais été heureux sans vous ! Ça c’est une imbécilité, et j’en sais quelque chose. Je n’ai rien construit sans vous, rien de solide ! Toutes ces années, sans le savoir, je n’ai fait que vous attendre. Et quand vous êtes revenu, eh bien pour moi la vie reprenait enfin son cours, voilà tout.</p><p>— Mais quand bien même, Sam, poursuivit Frodo, le visage ruisselant de larmes, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça, obéissant au moindre des mes désirs. Et surtout pas ceux-là, c’est trop… »</p><p>Sam porta les doigts de Frodo à ses lèvres et les baisa un à un.</p><p>« Ce que vous m’avez demandé, je n’ai jamais fait qu’en rêver, monsieur Frodo. Et quoi ? Vous pensiez que c’était une corvée ? Mais il n’est pas plus doux devoir, alors ! Je l’ai voulu, je l’ai tellement voulu que j’ai cru m’être trompé, vous avoir mal compris et avoir abusé de votre faiblesse.</p><p>— Alors tu… tu me veux… de cette façon ?</p><p>—Je n’aurais jamais cru pouvoir vous le dire un jour, mais oui, je vous veux ! De cette façon, et de toutes les façons que vous voudrez. Je pensais… je pensais que vous aviez fui parce que vous l’aviez compris. »</p><p>Frodo émit un son étranglé, entre le rire et le sanglot. Il regardait sans trop les voir ses doigts pressés dans ceux de Sam. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin, Sam crut qu’ils se voyaient pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années.</p><p>« Oh Sam ! » soupira Frodo en se jetant dans ses bras.</p><p>Et Sam l’étreignit sans retenue, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Des larmes de joie, enfin. Il n’avait plus peur de serrer Frodo fort contre lui, ne craignait plus de le briser dans son étreinte. Quand Frodo essaya de se dégager doucement de ses bras, Sam laissa échapper un gémissement contrarié.</p><p>« Juste encore un peu, s’il vous plaît. »</p><p>À ces mots, Frodo émit un petit rire étouffé et raffermit son étreinte. Sam n’avait jamais entendu son plus mélodieux. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Frodo le regarda, un sourire timide jouant sur ses lèvres.</p><p>« Je vais devoir remercier Merry et son manque de délicatesse, plaisanta-t-il.</p><p>— C’est vrai que sans son aide, nous aurions pu rester comme deux imbéciles encore longtemps.</p><p>— Je suis vraiment heureux, Sam. Il me reste beaucoup de choses à réparer, mais si tu es avec moi, je suis sûr d’y arriver.</p><p>— Je ferai de mon mieux, je vous le promets. »</p><p>Sans lui lâcher la main, Frodo conduisit Sam en dehors de la chambre. Il allait prendre la direction du salon pour rejoindre les autres mais, au dernier moment, il lâcha la main de Sam, se tourna vers la petite porte derrière laquelle était installée la paillasse, et l’ouvrit. Sam le vit entrer et ressortir un instant plus tard, les bras chargés de son paquetage. Il ouvrit alors la porte de sa propre chambre et, y déposant le sac, expliqua :</p><p>« Je crois que tu seras bien mieux installé ici. »</p><p>Fermant la porte, il reprit la main de son compagnon. Quand les deux Hobbits entrèrent dans le salon, le visage de Sam était encore écarlate. En les voyant ainsi main dans la main, Merry sourit.</p><p> </p><p>Les Hobbits passèrent une partie de la soirée assis près du feu, à écoute Fatty et Pippin chanter. Sam s’assit dans un fauteuil tout près de Frodo, incapable de le lâcher des yeux. Quand vint le moment de se coucher, il le suivit à nouveau à travers les couloirs et entra timidement dans sa chambre. Là, ils se préparèrent à dormir, essayant l’un et l’autre d’agir comme si rien n’avait changé entre eux. Lorsque Sam se glissa finalement sous les couvertures, il resta immobile et raide, affolé à l’idée de faire un mouvement qui incommoderait Frodo. Celui-ci se blottit tout de même contre lui et murmura :</p><p>« Merci d’être venu, Sam.</p><p>— Merci de me garder près de vous » répondit Sam en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Frodo.</p><p>Ils s’endormirent ainsi, enlacés dans les bras l’un de l’autre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Le survivant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les jours qui suivirent à Creux-de-Crique passèrent comme dans un rêve. Sam emmenait Frodo en promenade presque tous les jours, et il s’émerveillait de le voir gagner de la force un peu plus chaque jour. Il mangeait aussi avec un appétit féroce, ce qui ne manquait pas de susciter la taquinerie de ses cousins. Sam, lui, était ravi de préparer les plats que Frodo préférait, et plus heureux encore de le voir finir son assiette avec plaisir, ne manquant jamais de remercier Sam avec un sourire irradiant d’amour. Et le soir, dans l’intimité de la chambre qu’il partageait avec Frodo, Sam s’endormait pressé contre son maître, dans une étreinte chaste qui le comblait de joie.</p><p> </p><p>Un après-midi, alors que tous les Hobbits étaient réunis dans le salon pour prendre le thé, Frodo se leva pour s’adresser à tout le monde.</p><p>« Je crois que je suis prêt à vous raconter ce qu’il m’est arrivé, annonça-t-il d’une voix éteinte, comme surpris de sa propre réalisation. Voulez-vous entendre cette partie de l’histoire ?</p><p>— Je me suis tant demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer après que Sam ait perdu ta trace, répondit Fredegar avec gentillesse, que connaître la vérité me soulagerait.</p><p>— Oui, Frodo, continua Pippin. Si tu es prêt à nous raconter, eh bien, nous sommes prêts à t’écouter. Je le suis en tout cas. »</p><p>Merry acquiesça pour signifier qu’il partageait ce sentiment. Seul Sam hésita avant de répondre.</p><p>« Si vous êtes bien sûr de vous, dit-il alors, vous savez que je suis là pour vous, que nous sommes tous là pour vous, ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu.</p><p>— Merci mes amis » dit Frodo.</p><p>Puis, en se tournant vers Sam :</p><p>« Si cela ne te gênes pas, j’aimerais m’asseoir près de toi pendant que je raconte. Ainsi, avec tes bras autour de moi, je ne risque pas de basculer dans l’obscurité. »</p><p>Sam n’eut pas besoin de répondre, juste à ouvrir les bras. Frodo s’installa sur ses genoux et saisit la main que Pippin, assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche, lui tendit par sympathie. Il prit une profonde inspiration et débuta son récit :</p><p>« Je me souviens des derniers moments passés auprès de Sam très clairement. Presque plus clairement que le reste, à vrai dire. Nous avions traversé le tunnel de Shelob et je pensais pouvoir entrer en Mordor quand j’ai été piqué par le dard du monstre. Après cela, c’est un peu flou. Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois, au milieu des cris des orcs et des bruits de métal. J’étais dans une pièce sombre, éclairée par une flamme rouge, il faisait très froid. Quand je suis vraiment revenu à moi, j’ai réalisé que j’étais nu.</p><p>« Je me souviens encore très nettement de ma panique : ils m’avaient tout pris, je n’avais plus l’Anneau ! J’ai pleuré, et ça les a fâché. Ils m’ont… ils m’ont battu pour me faire taire. »</p><p>Sam serra Frodo un peu plus fort contre lui et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, retenant ses larmes avec force.</p><p>« Après cela, les orcs qui me surveillaient se sont disputés, et j’ai entendu les autres se battre en contrebas. Et puis l’un des deux orcs avec moi a tué l’autre. Il y avait encore du bruit, et puis le grand orc, celui qui avait tué son camarade, m’a attrapé, il a pris un sac qui contenait ce qu’ils m’avaient pris, et nous avons descendu la tour. Il y avait des corps partout, des orcs morts ou mourants. Ils avaient beau être mes ennemis, je me souviens avoir eu pitié pour eux. Et puis nous sommes sortis, j’étais toujours nu et porté comme un sac sur l’épaule de mon gardien. J’avais froid, tellement froid ! Et tout le temps je me disais « Voilà, c’est maintenant que tout va s’arrêter. Il va me tuer, et je n’ai même pas accompli ma mission. », mais la mort ne venait pas. Et toi, mon pauvre Sam, je me faisais du souci pour toi, je te croyais perdu. Mais tu as dû arriver dans la tour après qu’il m’ait emmené, sans quoi nous nous serions retrouvés.</p><p>— Oui, monsieur Frodo, répondit Sam en sanglotant. Quand je suis arrivé dans la tour, il n’y avait plus que des morts. Et j’ai eu beau chercher, appeler, crier ! vous n’étiez nulle part. Oh, si j’avais été plus rapide, quel chagrin nous aurions évité !</p><p>— Oui, mon cher Sam, mais il est trop tard pour le regretter. Et je suis là désormais. Mais je me perds dans mon histoire. Le grand orc, Shagrat était son nom, voulait m’emmener lui-même jusqu’à son maître ; pour en tirer tous les honneurs sans doute. Moi, je n’étais qu’à demi conscient pendant le trajet que nous fîmes, transit de froid et terrifié. Je voyais déjà le monde s'écrouler et je me disais «  L’Anneau, l’Anneau est dans ce sac qu’il porte, avec ma cotte de mithril et mes effets personnels. Il va le donner au Seigneur Ténébreux, et tout sera perdu ! ». Mais, au bout d’un moment, je compris qu’il ne prenait pas le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre à Barad-dûr, il ne voulait pas se faire voir de ses compatriotes. Peut-être avais-je une chance de l’arrêter.</p><p>— Oh, Frodo ! souffla Pippin en lui serrant la main.</p><p>— Si jamais j’ai un jour douté de ton courage, j’en suis vraiment désolé » dit Fatty.</p><p> </p><p>Frodo, le regard un peu perdu dans ses noirs souvenirs, lança un sourire triste à ses amis. Sam lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.</p><p>« J’avais remarqué que Shagrat ne me considérait ni plus ni moins comme un bagage, poursuivit Frodo, quand il voulait faire une pause dans sa marche, il me déposait au sol sans me jeter un regard, et me ramassait ensuite là où il m’avait laissé. Un jour — depuis combien de temps cheminions-nous ? — il me laissa sur le sol près d’un barre rocheuse particulièrement acérée. J’y ai vu ma chance et j’ai ramassé la plus grosse, la plus pointue et la plus dure des pierres que je trouvai. J’étais toujours nu, impossible de la dissimuler autrement qu’en la serrant dans main. Aussi, pour paraître inoffensif, je simulai l’inconscience. Quand il me jeta de nouveau sur son épaule, je profitai du mouvement qu’il fit pour lever le bras et abattre ma pierre sur son crâne.</p><p>— Bravo ! lancèrent Merry et Pippin en chœur, absorbés qu’ils étaient par le récit.</p><p>— Je ne le tuai pas sur le coup, mais il s’écroula, et moi avec. J’ai honte encore aujourd’hui, mais j’étais aveuglé par la rage : j’étais persuadé qu’il m’avait pris l’Anneau, et cette idée m’était alors insupportable. Il devait payer. Malgré le froid, la faim, la terreur, je trouvai la force de le frapper à nouveau, encore et encore, et il finit par succomber. Je crois avoir vomi après cela : j’étais tout couvert de son sang. Mais je me repris bien vite et fouillai dans le précieux sac : j’enfilai la cotte de mithril, mais malheureusement il n’avait gardé aucun de mes vêtements. Et surtout, je ne trouvai pas l’Anneau.</p><p>« Je retournai le sac entièrement, éparpillai son contenu sur la terre noire, mais rien ! Je pleurai alors, je pleurai comme je n’avais pas pleuré depuis tellement longtemps, comme un enfant inconsolable. Et puis je compris. Sam. C’était Sam qui avait pris l’Anneau. »</p><p>Les Hobbits retenaient leur souffle. Sam tremblait. Il redoutait ce qui allait suivre.</p><p>« Je ne savais que penser de cela : je voulais me réjouir, bénir mon cher Hobbit d’être un si fin stratège, et je voulais le maudire, le traiter de voleur, de conspirateur ! Mais je ne fis ni l’un ni l’autre. J’avais froid, j’étais perdu au milieu du Mordor, sans plus aucune raison de m’y trouver. Je dépouillai ma victime de ses vêtements, de sales fripes puantes mais qui me protègeraient du vent et des regards. Il avait un couteau à sa ceinture, je le pris pour tailler les habits trop grands, et puis l’accrochai à mon tour à ma taille. Dans le sac il y avait ma vieille gourde, vide malheureusement, et des rations d’un pain noir moins mauvais que je ne l’aurais cru. J’en mangeai, n’ayant rien avalé depuis des jours.</p><p>« Après cela, les choses sont un peu confuses. J’ai marché. Et puis j’ai eu soif, très soif, pendant des jours. J’ai trouvé une petite source d’eau, j’en ai bu et j’ai rempli ma gourde, au risque d’en être malade, mais c’était cela ou mourir. Tu as du connaître ce genre de difficulté aussi, Sam ? »</p><p>Surpris par la question soudaine, Sam essuya ses yeux d’un revers de main avant de répondre en reniflant :</p><p>« Oui, je me suis aussi risqué à boire de l’eau sans savoir si elle m’empoisonnerait. Oh, monsieur Frodo, et dire que j’aurais pu vous croiser, vous retrouver, et que pendant tout ce temps je vous pensais mort !</p><p>— C’est ainsi, tu avais un travail à terminer. Tu t’approchais de la Montagne du Destin tandis que je cherchais à quitter au plus vite cette terre maudite. Mais je me suis égaré en chemin, je ne parvenais pas à trouver ma route, et je crois que je délirais un peu, aussi. Je me souviens avoir vu les armées de Mordor, au loin, se mettre en route. Je tremble aujourd’hui de savoir que vous les avez affrontés ! Par deux fois, j’observai ces mouvements de troupes, sans me rappeler des jours qui avaient passés entre temps. Désorienté, je pensais me rapprocher de Cirith Ungol, retrouver le passage et risquer de prendre encore le tunnel. Mais je dû tourner en rond bien des jours avant de m’apercevoir que je n’allais nulle part. Le mauvais pain de Shagrat disparaissait à vue d’œil et je ne savais plus comment me sortir de ce dédale de pierres et de poussière. Aussi, l’idée que Sam était là-bas, seul, me hantait de plus en plus. Oh, Sam, je devenais fou ! Je t’imaginais qui venait me secourir : tu étais vêtu d’un manteau d’or et avais des fleurs dans les cheveux, mais alors je comprenais que tu avais réclamé l’Anneau pour toi seul, que c’était lui qui te donnait ce pouvoir et j’enrageais ! Je me disais alors que tu m’avais abandonné dans ce seul but, que tu ne m’avais suivi que pour me prendre l’Anneau. Quel monstre j’ai fait de toi ! »</p><p>Frodo se retourna alors dans l’étreinte de Sam et l’enlaça de toutes ses forces. Les deux Hobbits restèrent ainsi quelques instants, se réconfortant dans les bras l’un de l’autre.</p><p>« Pardonne-moi ! murmura Frodo. Toi qui a su si bien résister à l’appel de l’Unique, tu ne méritais pas que je doute ainsi de toi.</p><p>— Vous êtes tout pardonné. Ce n’était pas difficile de résister quand mon cœur était si vide. Sans vous à mes côtés, l’Anneau aurait pu m’offrir tout l’or du monde, cela n’avait aucune importance à mes yeux.</p><p>— Oh, Sam » soupira Frodo.</p><p>Le silence s’étendit encore un peu avant que Frodo ne se retourne finalement pour regarder les trois autres Hobbits, les bras de Sam toujours fermement enroulés autour de lui.</p><p>« Je me souviens assez bien du moment où la terre a tremblé et où j’ai vu, au loin, la tour de Barad-dûr s’effondrer. À ce moment-là, j’ai compris que Sam avait réussi. Oh, comme j’étais fier ! Et puis… j’ai eu peur aussi. L’Anneau n’était plus là, il avait vraiment disparu. Il laissait comme un vide en moi, et je ne savais pas ce que j’allais devenir ! Je croisai plusieurs orcs qui fuyaient sans même me jeter un regard. Je suivis la direction qu’ils prenaient et finis par retomber sur Cirith Ungol. La tour s’était effondrée, comme toute l’œuvre de Sauron. Je repris espoir. Si le monde était sauvé, que l’ombre était écartée, peut-être que je trouverais de l’aide. »</p><p> </p><p>Frodo s’interrompit et Merry lui servit une nouvelle tasse de thé. Tous les Hobbits burent en silence. Le récit de Frodo affectait chacun des compagnons d’une façon différente, mais tous étaient bouleversés de l’entendre ainsi raconter son aventure. Sam reposa sa tasse sur le guéridon près du fauteuil qu’il partageait avec Frodo. Ce qu’il venait d’entendre ne couvrait que quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, après qu’il ait vu son maître enlevé par les orcs. Il tremblait à l’idée de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Frodo ensuite : avait-il du affronter Shelob de nouveau ? Les orcs qui fuyaient Mordor lui avaient-ils fait du mal ?</p><p>« Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué, dit Frodo en se levant. Je vous raconterai plus tard ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite. »</p><p>Sam se leva précipitamment à sa suite. Le sang se remit à circuler d’un seul coup dans ses jambes et il vacilla un peu. Frodo le rattrapa et lui sourit :</p><p>« Eh bien, il faut croire que je suis plus lourd que je ne le réalise ! Mon pauvre Sam, te voilà tout engourdi.</p><p>— Ce n’est rien, murmura Sam, un peu confus.</p><p>— Allez donc vous reposer, dit Fatty, nous nous occupons du reste. »</p><p>Sam accompagna Frodo jusqu’à la chambre et l’aida à se mettre au lit. Il hésita à le suivre, ne désirant pas faire intrusion dans son intimité alors qu’il venait de partager des moments éprouvants. Mais Frodo lui fit signe de le rejoindre et Sam vint se blottir contre lui.</p><p>« Je sais que ça doit être très difficile à entendre pour toi, tout ce que je raconte, murmura-t-il. Et je ne connais toujours pas ta part de l’aventure. Merry et Pippin me l’ont contée, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails. Voudras-tu me la dire ?</p><p>— S’il le faut, répondit Sam d’une petite voix. Mais il n’y a pas grand chose à savoir, hormis de longues heures de marche, la faim et la soif, et puis cette dernière empoignade avec Gollum dans les Crevasses du Destin, Gollum qui tombe dans les flammes, et l’Anneau avec.</p><p>— Mais tu as résisté à son appel, dit Frodo avec douceur, caressant la joue de Sam dans la pénombre.</p><p>— Je n’ai pas eu le temps de savoir si je résisterais où non. Je l’entendais qui m’appelait, qui me berçait de mots de réconfort, qui me disait que vous étiez vivant. Comme je voulais l’entendre ! Alors, oui, j’ai suspendu mon geste, pour profiter de ce doux rêve où je vous voyais revenir. Et Gollum a surgi. Et je ne sais si je me suis débattu pour pouvoir jeter l’Anneau ou pour pouvoir l’écouter encore me murmurer ses mensonges. Et quels mensonges ! Tout était vrai.</p><p>— Tu ne peux que te féliciter de ne l’avoir pas cru, Sam. Peu importe, au fond, qu’il ait dit la vérité : son seul but était de te faire faiblir.</p><p>— Au final, c’est Gollum qui nous a tous sauvés.</p><p>— Je crois, mon cher Sam, que nous pouvons dire sans nous tromper que tu l’as un peu aidé » dit Frodo d’une voix amusée.</p><p>Pour toute réponse, Sam le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Au bout d’un moment, il demanda d’une voix hésitante :</p><p>« Monsieur Frodo, est-ce que je peux vous embrasser ? »</p><p>Avec un léger rire, Frodo acquiesça et se rapprocha de Sam. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’osa approfondir le baiser. Ils restèrent enlacés, profitant du silence. Le lendemain, sans doute, Frodo reprendrait son récit. Mais pour le moment, Sam était content de pouvoir le serrer contre lui pour oublier les ténèbres qu’ils avaient traversées tout deux. Avant de rejoindre les autres pour le dîner, il s’assoupirent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Le prisonnier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frodo et les autres Hobbits se réunirent le lendemain dans le salon à l’heure du thé et, comme la veille, Frodo entreprit de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Les mots semblaient lui venir facilement, comme le flot d’un barrage qui se rompt après avoir contenu trop longtemps un lac endormi.</p><p>« Avant de reprendre le chemin qui menait au passage de Cirith Ungol, je me risquai près de la tour et dans les décombres. Il fallait que je trouve, si je le pouvais, de quoi remplir le sac de Shagrat. Je trouvai le même pain noir, un paquet de viande séchée dont je m’interdis aujourd’hui encore de questionner la provenance, et réussis à accéder au puits où je pus remplir ma gourde ainsi qu’une outre que je ramassai là et qui contenait encore un fond de liqueur poisseuse. Je crois m’être reposé sous une formation rocheuse au moins toute une journée, pour recouvrer mes forces avant d’atteindre le tunnel de Shelob. J’étais encore terrifié à l’idée d’affronter le monstre : je n’avais que le couteau de Shagrat et ma chemise de mithril pour me protéger — et elle m’avait fait défaut la première fois ! Aussi, je pris mon temps pour regagner l’endroit maudit, avançant à petits pas et écoutant le moindre bruit qui pourrait m’indiquer un danger.</p><p>« Quand j’arrivai enfin là-bas… je ne sais comment vous le dire sans vous rendre tous malades ! De nombreuses pierres s’étaient écroulées devant l’entrée, ce qui avait été pour Sam et moi la sortie, si vous me suivez. Certains blocs de roche énormes étaient tombés et une odeur insupportable émanait de là. Il faisait encore sombre, aussi je ne découvris pas tout de suite de quoi il s’agissait. C’est seulement en m’approchant davantage que je compris : la pierre qui s’était décrochée de la montagne avait écrasé Shelob ! Elle gisait là, ses pattes recroquevillées sous elle, l’abdomen percé par la roche et laissant s’écouler un sang noir et nauséabond. Je me souviens avoir vomi, une fois de plus.</p><p>« Mais j’étais soulagé : le monstre tant redouté ne viendrait pas me faire du mal tandis que je traverserais sa tanière, et j’étais à peu près sûr à présent de ne plus croiser d’orcs. Il me restait à trouver une façon de rentrer dans le tunnel ; l’accès était obstrué en grande partie par les pierres et les rochers qui s’étaient écroulés quand la terre avait tremblé. »</p><p> </p><p>Les Hobbits qui écoutaient Frodo retenaient leur souffle. Sam, qui avait combattu l’araignée géante et voyait très bien à quoi elle ressemblait, n’imaginait que trop bien ce que Frodo avait dû ressentir en voyant que cette terrible créature avait péri d’une façon aussi banale. Il se réjouissait, cependant, que Frodo se trouvât ainsi débarrassé de cet obstacle ; l’idée qu’il ait eu à affronter Shelob de nouveau l’avait empli de terreur.</p><p>Frodo, assis tout contre Sam sur une causeuse douillette, pris une petite gorgée de son thé avant de poursuivre.</p><p>« Une fois que j’eus repéré un passage, je finis par me faufiler dans la grotte sans trop de difficulté. Je ne sais s’il s’écoula des minutes où des heures tandis que j’avançais à tâtons dans le noir, mais je me souviens du grondement terrifiant que fit la roche quand la terre trembla de nouveau, très légèrement. Et je sus, alors, parce que l’air changea soudain, que le passage était clos. »</p><p>Pippin poussa une exclamation choquée.</p><p>« Clos… des deux côtés ? demanda-t-il en serra la main de Merry si fort que son cousin fit la grimace.</p><p>— Je n’en avais pas la certitude, mais j’en étais convaincu, oui.</p><p>— Et il l’était vraiment ? questionna Merry.</p><p>— Oui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mis à traverser le dédale de pierres : il faisait complètement noir, et seul mon instinct me guida jusqu’à ce que j’estimais être la sortie. Mais quand je respirai enfin un filet d’air frais, si ténu que je crus le rêver, l’évidence était là. Partout, mes mains ne rencontraient qu’un éboulis. Je tentai de le gravir, pensant que la sortie serait simplement de l’autre côté, mais une fois au sommet je cognai ma tête au plafond de la caverne ! Je dégringolai jusqu’en bas et compris en poursuivant mon exploration aveugle que j’étais prisonnier. »</p><p>Sam frissonna et passa son bras un peu plus fermement autour de Frodo.</p><p>« Je crus devenir fou. Je n’y voyais rien, rien du tout. Il fallait que je sorte : je ne pouvais pas rester coincé là, pas après tout ce que j’avais accompli. Je pensais à toi, Sam, et je pleurai, imaginant ton chagrin si je devais mourir dans ce tombeau sordide. Je voulais vivre, voir la Comté et la Terre du Milieu toute entière débarrassée du mal ! Mais j’étais condamné à finir mes jours loin de tous ceux que j’aimais, dans le noir et la puanteur.</p><p>« Et puis je finis par me ressaisir : cet éboulis étais récent, peut-être que je pourrais, à force de patience, le dégager. Alors je mangeai un peu de pain, but une gorgée d’eau, et me mis au travail. Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment s’enchaînèrent les jours, je me basais sur mon odorat pour déterminer dans quel direction creuser, quel pierre déplacer pour dégager un passage. Je m’épuisais au début, mu par l’urgence et la terreur. Bientôt, mes réserves d’eau et de nourriture s’épuisèrent. Je dus quitter cette partie de la grotte pour me mettre en quête d’une source et de quoi manger. Comme je n’en trouvai pas, je me résolus à suçoter les parois de la caverne où s’écoulait lentement quelques gouttes. Je trouvai de cette manière une façon de remplir mon outre, mais il fallait la laisser en place plusieurs jours pour qu’elle soit pleine. En attendant, je dormais, beaucoup. »</p><p>Frodo s’interrompit, sa respiration était un peu haletante. Sam sentit qu’il hésitait.</p><p>« Et pour manger ? demanda Fatty d’une voix douce, tu as réussi à attraper quelque salamandre, peut-être ?</p><p>— Oh… pour cela… mes amis, je ne sais s’il convient de vous le dire.</p><p>— Nous sommes là pour entendre ce que tu as besoin de nous dire, murmura Merry avec encouragement, rien que tu ne diras nous feras changer d’opinion sur toi, Frodo. »</p><p>Frodo déglutit, pris une profonde inspiration et, d’une voix tremblante, se lança :</p><p>« Pour la nourriture, à dire vrai, ce n’était pas le plus difficile. Shelob avait… un garde-manger bien rempli. »</p><p>Sam réprima un sanglot. Il avait vu de ses yeux en quoi consistait ce garde-manger. Imaginer Frodo obligé de se nourrir de cette façon lui était insupportable. Il sentit Frodo contre lui être secoué d’un spasme mais, après une profonde inspiration, le malaise passa.</p><p>« La première fois, j’ai rendu tout ce que j’avais avalé. L’idée, plus que le goût, était insurmontable. Mais très vite, mon corps comme ma tête se rendirent à l’évidence : c’était manger cela ou mourir. Et je n’avais pas passé des heures interminables dans le noir le plus total pour finir par mourir de faim. Chaque jour, je le sentais, je me rapprochais de la sortie. Je dis chaque jour, mais je ne savais pas faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Je creusais avec mes doigts et le couteau de l’orc, je déplaçais des pierres, je poussais des roches, et puis je dormais. Je dormais tellement.<br/>« La première fois que le tunnel que j’avais commencé à former dans les gravas s’est effondré, j’ai cru devoir renoncer et me laisser mourir. Une grosse pierre était tombée sur mon pied, je sentais à défaut de pouvoir le voir, qu’il était enflé et déformé. »</p><p>Devant son auditoire muet, Frodo étendit son pied droit : on pouvait encore voir une trace d’ecchymose qui ne partirait plus jamais, et des os qui s’étaient ressoudés de façon inégale. Des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues, Sam prit doucement la cheville de Frodo et posa le pied blessé dans son giron.</p><p>« Oh, monsieur Frodo, murmura-t-il.</p><p>— J’ai peine à croire que l’issue de cette histoire te conduise ici, parmi nous, à boire du thé, souffla Fredegar.</p><p>— Moi aussi » répondit Frodo dans un rire auquel se mêlaient ses larmes.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel chacun reprit un peu ses esprits. Sam caressait avec mille précautions le pied qu’il tenait toujours sur ses genoux et Frodo lui lança un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui leur fit monter les larmes aux yeux à tous les deux. Il les essuya d’un revers de manche et poursuivit son récit.</p><p>« Dans mon malheur je fus chanceux malgré tout : l’écroulement de mon tunnel avait provoqué une petite ouverture à un autre endroit. Je sentais l’air me parvenir, plus frais, moins malodorant et surtout, après un temps que je ne saurais compter précisément je sentis les premiers petits animaux venir se réfugier dans ma caverne. Je compris alors que l’été touchait à sa fin : cela devait faire des mois que je rampais ainsi dans le noir. J’avais recommencé à creuser, gratter, et déplacer mes pierres. Un petit rai de lumière blafarde me parvenait désormais et je pus distinguer le jour de la nuit. Mes yeux étaient tant habitués à l’obscurité que je ne compris pas immédiatement ce que je voyais. Et, dans la pénombre, je réussis à attraper des mulots gras qui venaient hiverner dans la grotte. Cela doit vous paraître étrange, mais je croyais n’avoir jamais rien goûté de tel.</p><p>— Je peux te comprendre, dit Pippin d’une petite voix. Même le pire des morceaux de pain moisi doit être un festin dans ces circonstances.</p><p>— C’est tout à fait ça. Et puis, au bout d’un moment, je compris que si des mulots s’aventuraient dans cette caverne, c’était peut-être que le mal qui habitait ses contrées s’était dissipé pour de bon ! Cela me redonna espoir et je poursuivis mon ouvrage. Je devins plus méthodique, utilisant les plus grosses pierres pour sécuriser le passage. Quand je dégageait enfin l’issue, je sentis, comme un coup de poing en pleine figure, l’air froid et humide d’une nuit d’automne.</p><p>— Hourra ! s’exclamèrent Fatty et Pippin qui avaient retenu leur souffle pendant presque tout le récit.</p><p>— J’aurais aimé me réjouir comme vous, mais la lumière des étoiles me parut tellement aveuglante que je me terrai de nouveau dans mon trou pendant de longues heures avant d’oser sortir pour de bon.</p><p>— Oh, Frodo, soupira Merry, quelle épreuve tu as surmonté !</p><p>— Je crois avoir pleuré quand j’ai enfin réussi à sortir. Il pleuvait. Je suis resté là, sous la pluie qui tombait, étendu sur le sol. Après un temps je me souviens avoir ôté tous mes vêtements et m’être frotté le corps pour chasser la crasse de cette grotte. Je tentai même de nettoyer mes fripes ; à quoi on pense dans ces moments-là ! Je remplis ma gourde et mon outre, et je bus dans mes mains en coupe tant la pluie s’abattait avec force. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour redescendre l’escalier, mais cela ne m’importait guère. »</p><p> </p><p>Frodo s’interrompit de nouveau pour reprendre son souffle. Sam sentait qu’il tremblait légèrement, à moins qu’il ne perçut ses propres frissons en cet instant ? Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui, frictionnant doucement ses bras comme pour le réchauffer. Il l’imaginait nu, maigre, sous la pluie près de la sortie du tunnel, dans ce paysage noir et rocheux. En automne, disait-il. Où était-il, lui, en automne de cette année-là ? À Fondcombe, très certainement, ou peut-être déjà en route pour Brie ou Lagrenouillère. Les regrets lui serraient si bien la gorge qu’il ne put qu’éclater en sanglots pour respirer. Enfouissant son visage contre l’épaule de Frodo, il ne réussit pas à s’empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.</p><p>« Sam, murmura Frodo en le consolant, je le sais à présent, il n’y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour éviter cela. Mais tu ne dois pas être triste. Parce que je compris, à ce moment-là, quand je sortis enfin de ce trou dégoûtant, que le monde avait changé. L’air était empli de cette fraicheur nouvelle. J’en étais tout désorienté. Je descendis prudemment les marches de l’escalier secret. Je dus parfois prendre quelques risques car la paroi s’était brisée par endroits, mais je descendis malgré tout. Terrifié à l’idée d’être vu par quiconque, je cheminais de nuit et dormais le jour à l’ombre des roches. Le froid était mordant et malgré cela j’évitais les rayons du soleil qui perçaient désormais même dans cette région désolée du monde.</p><p>« Quand j’approchai enfin Minas Morgul, la demeure des Nazgûl me parut étrangement inoffensive. Comme lorsqu’on allume une lampe pour disperser les ombres qui inquiètent les enfants et leur causent des cauchemars et qu’on découvre que ce qui les effrayait n’était qu’un manteau laissé sur une chaise. Il n’y avait là qu’une tour en pierres, comme une coquille vide et grotesque. Je crois avoir été pris d’un rire de dément à ce moment-là. »</p><p> </p><p>Trop épuisé pour raconter plus en détails son aventure, Frodo leur résuma alors brièvement ce qui avait suivi ses mois d’enfermement dans la caverne de Shelob. Effrayé à l’idée de croiser des orcs ou même des Hommes, Frodo avait pris des chemins dérobés, remontant l’Anduin avec lenteur. Il avait trouvé un abri pour se protéger du froid de l’hiver, et était parvenu à trouver quelque nourriture en chassant et en cueillant ce qu’il pouvait. Pendant ces longs mois glacés, il avait dû arrêter d’avancer. La bicoque abandonnée où il avait trouvé refuge était encore équipée d’une ou deux couvertures miteuses et il avait même réussi à faire du feu. Quand le printemps était revenu, Frodo avait eu du mal à quitter son abri, perdant peu à peu le sens de son voyage et l’espoir de revoir ses amis. Lorsqu’il expliqua cela, tous les Hobbits se regroupèrent autour de lui et le serrèrent fort dans leurs bras, des larmes de joie et de peine coulant sur leurs joues.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. La captif</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il fallut plusieurs jours à Frodo pour reprendre son récit. Avoir révélé à ses amis ce à quoi il avait dû s’abaisser pour survivre le rendit malade deux nuits de suite, se réveillant au milieu d’un cauchemar avant de se précipiter sur le pot de chambre pour vomir tout ce qu’il avait pu manger. Sam se réveillait avec lui, lui caressant doucement le dos et les cheveux alors qu’il vidait son estomac dans des spasmes douloureux. Il le conduisait ensuite près de la table de toilette pour l’aider à se rafraichir. Frodo se laissait alors aller à des sanglots bruyants et libérateurs, ceux qu’il retenait tandis qu’il contait son récit les après-midis. Il s’autorisait à se désoler sur son propre sort, dans les bras de Sam qui le berçait contre son cœur.</p><p>« Toi seul a vu ce que je suis devenu, Sam, gémissait-il. Pareil à Gollum, craignant la lumière du jour et la compagnie des autres. Je me voyais devenir comme lui un peu plus chaque jour, même si mes pas me rapprochaient peu à peu de chez moi. Et comme je t’en voulais ! Je passais des jours entiers à me demander ce que tu faisais, si tu pensais à moi, à espérer que tu m’aies oublié et à te haïr pour ça ! Je devenais fou, j’étais devenu fou ! »</p><p>Sam ne pouvait répondre sans pleurer à son tour, alors il le serrait un peu plus fort contre lui et le berçait doucement.</p><p>« Vous aviez le droit de m’en vouloir, murmura finalement Sam. Il est normal que vous ayez ressenti toutes ces choses ! Vous aviez déjà supporté tellement d’épreuves, avec l’Anneau, et puis les orcs, et le tunnel… Oh, monsieur Frodo, ne croyez jamais que je puisse vous en vouloir d’avoir perdu foi en moi. Comment le pourrais-je ? J’ai perdu foi en moi-même bien des fois, et je me suis maudit sûrement bien plus que vous ne me maudirez jamais.</p><p>— Oh, Sam…</p><p>— Mais vous avoir retrouvé, vous voir et vous toucher, eh bien, gloire et trompettes ! C’est la plus belle chose possible, et elle surpasse bien toute la douleur de vous avoir perdu. »</p><p>À ces mots, Frodo rit, et Sam en trouva son cœur gonflé de gratitude.</p><p>« Nous avons été bien timides l’un avec l’autre depuis que je me suis sauvé de chez l’Ancien avec Merry et Pippin, dit-il d’une voix un peu honteuse. Je voudrais que tu m’embrasses encore, si tu veux bien. Et peut-être… peut-être d’autres choses également, si l’idée ne t’est pas trop écœurante à présent…</p><p>— Jamais ! » s’exclama Sam avec force.</p><p>Il y avait tant de véhémence dans sa protestation que Frodo se mit à rire de nouveau. Et Sam, encouragé par ce son léger se pencha sur Frodo pour l’embrasser. Il n’y avait plus rien de timide dans ce baiser. Frodo émit un petit gémissement d’abandon, émerveillé de trouver dans l’étreinte de ce compagnon si familier le frisson du désir. Sam laissa ses mains se promener un peu sur le corps de son maître, ébloui de ne plus rencontrer le contact anguleux des os qui saillaient sous la peau mais la douceur de la chair. Ses doigts glissèrent sous la chemise de nuit, découvrant la cuisse et s’attardant sur la hanche. Il hésita. Frodo lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.</p><p>« Ne fais rien que tu ne souhaite pas faire, murmura-t-il.</p><p>— C’est que… je ne voudrais rien faire que vous ne voudriez pas, Frodo. »</p><p>Il y eut un silence, puis Frodo pouffa avant de se mettre à rire pour de bon.</p><p>« Sam, dit-il en reprenant son souffle, nous n’allons pas aller très loin, toi et moi, à ce rythme-là.</p><p>— Ce n’est pas une course, rétorqua Sam, le visage écarlate.</p><p>— Non, bien sûr que non. Je sens que je t’ai embarrassé. Excuse-moi. Je promets de te le dire, si tu fais quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. Et j’attends la même chose de toi.</p><p>— D’accord » répondit Sam d’une petite voix.</p><p>Ils s’embrassèrent encore. La fatigue de la nuit interrompue les rattrapa peu à peu, alors que leurs mains recommençaient leur exploration paresseuse, que leurs bouches épanchaient une soif nouvelle et que leurs corps tout entiers se pressaient l’un contre l’autre. L’étreinte perdit de sa vigueur à mesure que leurs paupières se faisaient lourdes et, bientôt, ils s’endormirent.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, lorsque Frodo conta la suite de son périple, il s’installa comme la première fois dans le giron de Sam, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de sa taille. Il n’y avait rien d’intime dans la posture, et Sam s’émerveillait de pouvoir étreindre Frodo de la sorte sans que les autres y trouvent à redire.</p><p>« Où en étais-je ? demanda Frodo en reposant sa tasse de thé sur le guéridon.</p><p>— Tu nous racontais avoir hiverné dans une petite cabane entre l’Anduin et la Forêt Noire.</p><p>— Ah, oui. L’hiver. Je suis resté là en réalité jusqu’au milieu du printemps. Je crois que j’essayais — en vain — de me refaire une santé. Je dormais tout le temps, et j’essayais de manger des fruits sauvages. Comme si ce genre de nourriture chasserait les abominations que j’avais infligé à mon corps. Je mâchonnait des herbes aromatiques, à défaut de me remplir le ventre je crois qu’elles ont sauvé ma dentition !</p><p>— C’est bien possible, dit Sam avec sérieux. Et si vous avez mangé du thym ou du romarin vous avez sûrement évité quelques infections. Ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée.</p><p>— Tu es trop bon avec moi, Sam. Enfin, au milieu du printemps je me suis remis en route, longeant toujours l’Anduin. C’était la façon la plus simple de ne pas me perdre, mais certainement pas le chemin le plus rapide. Je me rappelle avoir croisé la vieille route de la forêt, je savais que si je la suivais vers l’ouest, en traversant les montagnes j’arriverais à Fondcombe. C’était une idée séduisante. Mais, je ne sais pourquoi, j’étais terrifié à l’idée que les elfes me voient, et encore plus à l’idée que Bilbo découvre ce que j’étais devenu. J’avais cette obsession de retourner dans la Comté, mais avec la crainte d’y être vu par quiconque. C’est absurde, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Pas du tout, dit Pippin d’une voix douce. Tu as tellement souffert, Frodo, il est normal que tu aies été confus et incohérent.</p><p>— Tu es bien gentil, Pippin.</p><p>— Alors tu n’as pas pris la route ? demanda Fatty.</p><p>— Non, j’ai continué. C’était une folie, il fallait que je traverse cette rivière un jour où l’autre pour atteindre mon objectif, et le gué à cet endroit était alors ma meilleure option. Mais je continuai, je dépassai le Carrock dont Bilbo parlait dans ses aventures et j’arrivai enfin, bien des semaines plus tard, à l’endroit ou l’Anduin était suffisamment peu large pour risquer de traverser à pied ou à la nage, selon la profondeur. Malgré la chaleur de l’été, la rivière à cet endroit proche des montagnes était très froide, heureusement je trouvai un passage qui me permit de n’être mouillé que jusqu’à la taille. Ensuite, il fallait trouver le moyen de franchir la chaîne de montagnes qui me séparait encore des régions de l’ouest. Et l’automne approchait ! Je décidai de tenter une traversée malgré tout, et voilà comment je perdis encore de longs mois loin de vous, mes amis. Je m’égarai, naturellement. Le dédale rocheux ne m’étais en rien familier, et j’étais très affaibli, trop pour braver la montagne. Je trouvai refuge dans une grotte, j’étais devenu coutumier de ce genre d’endroits à présent. Celle-ci n’empestait pas comme la caverne de Shelob, mais la nourriture y étais rare, et les provisions que j’avais pu glaner en chemin étaient bien maigres. J’avais gardé avec moi une des couvertures de la cabane au bord de l’Anduin, et je réussis à faire du feu. Je serais sans nulle doute mort gelé sans cela.</p><p>« Quand les beaux jours revinrent, je errai dans la montagne encore quelques semaines avant de retomber sur un chemin, probablement une ancienne route — il faudra que je recherche dans les vieilles cartes de Bilbo. Quand je descendis enfin dans les plaines, je longeai la rivière Fontgrise. J’avais été abrité, dans la montagne, pas les roches et les cavernes, mais je craignais encore de rencontrer des trolls dans ces contrées. Aussi, je ne marchai que de jour, essayant de rester à l’abri des regards, et ne m’arrêtai pour me reposer uniquement dans des cachettes si étroites que je ne risquais pas de m’y faire attraper.</p><p>— Et tu en as vus, des trolls ? demanda Pippin.</p><p>— J’en ai aperçu quelques uns, de loin. Mais je crois que mon odeur peu appétissante m’a préservé de leur curiosité.</p><p>— Mais, Frodo, dit Merry, tu étais alors à quelques semaines de marche de Brie, tout au plus. Pourquoi ne t’avons-nous pas trouvé plus tôt ?</p><p>— Mon cher Merry, répondit Frodo avec un rire triste. C’est que le sort n’en avait pas fini avec moi ! Épuisé et résolu à achever mon voyage, malgré les délires qui me faisaient redouter de vous revoir tous, je finis par rejoindre la route de l’Est. J’étais terrifié à l’idée de croiser quelqu'un : mon apparence ne pouvait inspirer la confiance et je n’avais pas la force de me défendre. Quand je rencontrai enfin un groupe de marchands, je fus surpris de les trouver aimables. Ils semblèrent s’inquiéter de mon état, me donnèrent de l’eau et du pain. Je crus que la fin de mon calvaire était arrivée, lorsqu’ils m’attrapèrent et m’enfermèrent dans une cage qu’ils avaient dans leur chariot, dissimulée sous une toile.</p><p>— Les scélérats ! s’exclama Sam, indigné.</p><p>— Je crus qu’ils allaient me remettre à l’autorité locale la plus proche, mais ils n’en firent rien. Je voyageai ainsi avec eux plusieurs jours sans comprendre qui ils étaient ni ce qu’ils voulaient de moi. Quand nous arrivâmes dans un petit village, je réalisai que mes ravisseurs étaient une bande d’amuseurs publics. Ils faisaient des tours d’adresse, de la musique, du mime, et moi… j’étais le clou de leur spectacle.</p><p>— Non ! dit Fredegar avec colère. Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>— Tu ne m’as pas vu au plus mauvais point, répondit Frodo avec douceur. Je ressemblais tout à fait à une créature du Mordor, je crois. J’étais sale, malodorant, très maigre et pâle, comme une bête des cavernes. Et leur commerce, c’était de donner aux peuples qui avaient été victimes de près ou de loin des sinistres œuvres de Sauron la satisfaction de voir ses serviteurs humiliés et battus. On me fit monter sur scène et je dus combattre un des hommes dans une chorégraphie qui visait à me ridiculiser. Ils me nourrissaient assez pour me garder en vie, mais j’étais encore très faible, trop faible pour même pleurer. Une fois ce simulacre de combat achevé, les spectateurs étaient invités à m’insulter et à me lancer toutes sortes de choses. C’était souvent des pierres, des fruits pourris, parfois pire que cela encore. Ils avaient souvent un mot pour un être cher tombé au combat, une récolte brûlée, une maison détruite. Ces personnes avaient souffert, et elles avaient soif de vengeance. Voilà à quoi j’étais exposé, voilà quelle injustice je contribuais à réparer, l’espace d’une soirée. »</p><p> </p><p>Sam bouillonnait de rage. Imaginer qu’on ait pu traiter Frodo de la sorte, lui qui avait contribué au prix de sa vie — ou du moins de sa santé — à mettre à bas l’ennemi de ceux qui se délectaient ensuite de le voir souffrir ! C’était plus qu’il ne pouvait en supporter. Il délogea Frodo de son giron avec douceur et s’excusa. Il tituba jusqu’à l’extérieur où il libéra sa colère sur la première souche d’arbre qu’il trouva. Il cogna jusqu’à en avoir les phalanges ensanglantées et jusqu’à s’effondrer par terre, en larmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna.</p><p>« On est tous en colère, dit Pippin d’une voix douce. Tout cela est terriblement injuste.</p><p>— Les monstres… hoqueta Sam en essuyant ses yeux d’un revers de main. Je ne sais quel châtiment serait juste pour punir une telle vilenie !</p><p>— L’heure n’est pas à cela, Sam. Frodo a besoin qu’on l’écoute, et surtout il a besoin de toi.</p><p>— Oui, vous avez raison monsieur Pippin, mais c’est pour ça que je suis sorti. Je ne voulais pas que monsieur Frodo soit touché par ma colère.</p><p>— C’est bien gentil à toi. Veux-tu bien revenir maintenant ? »</p><p>Sam hocha la tête et Pippin lui prit le bras. Avant de rentrer dans la maison, il l’arrêta et l’enlaça avec force.</p><p>« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, murmura Pippin. Et merci de nous avoir épargné de le voir quand il était au plus mal.</p><p>— Je l’ai fait pour lui autant que pour vous, répondit Sam.</p><p>— Je sais. Mais tout de même, c’était courageux. »</p><p>Il y eut un silence et ils se séparèrent.</p><p>« Tes pauvres mains ! s’exclama Pippin. Va vite les passer sous l’eau froide, nous t’attendons. »</p><p>Sam suivit le conseil de Pippin et rejoignit les autres au salon. En le voyant entrer, Frodo lui jeta un regard inquiet et Sam lui sourit faiblement. Il retourna à sa place dans le fauteuil, avec Frodo sur les genoux et osa déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Merry prit la parole :</p><p>« Nous avons entendu parler de ces troupes d’amuseurs qui exhibaient ainsi de pauvres créatures à la vindicte populaire. Certaines ont tenté de venir se produire dans la Comté, mais nous avons fait en sorte de l’interdire. Nous n’avions aucune idée, alors, que tu en étais la victime.</p><p>— Et cela prouve votre bonté, dit Frodo avec un sourire. Au cours de ma captivité, j’ai eu plusieurs compagnons d’infortune. Des créatures dont j’aurais souhaité la mort quelques années plus tôt mais qui ne m’inspiraient plus que de la pitié. Des orcs, la plupart. Ceux qui se faisaient attraper étaient souvent bien mal en point et je n’avais pas grand chose à craindre d’eux. Les pauvres mouraient sous les pierres de la foule déchaînée.</p><p>— Et tu n’avais pas ta cotte de mithril, pour te protéger ? demanda Pippin.</p><p>— J’avais été fouillé et dépouillé de mon couteau et de ma cotte de mithril dès le premier jour. Les saltimbanques n’avaient aucune idée de sa valeur, sans quoi ils se serraient sans doute débarrassés de moi et auraient cessé pour de bon leur commerce malhonnête. Je me rappelle m’être senti privé d’une partie de moi, comme si le dernier fil qui me rattachait à qui j’avais été venait de se briser. Après tout, cette chemise aurait pu m’aider à me faire connaître de mes anciens compagnons ! Mais je crois que je me résolus à ce moment-là, à survivre comme je le pouvais.</p><p>— Tu n’as pas essayé de plaider ta cause ? De dire qui tu étais ? demanda Fatty.</p><p>— Hélas, la parole était un don qui me manquait alors. J’avais passé deux ans sans parler à quiconque. J’éprouvais déjà des difficultés à les comprendre, comme s’ils parlaient un langage que j’avais connu il y a longtemps et dont les mots m’échappaient. Non, je me contentai d’espérer qu’ils ne me tuent pas. Ils me nourrissaient et, même si nous prenions la direction du sud, je profitais d’être transporté en chariot pour me reposer. Au bout du compte, même si les représentations que nous donnions régulièrement était un véritable supplice pour mon corps et mon esprit endoloris, je m’en tirais plutôt à bon compte.</p><p>— Frodo, souffla Merry, il n’y a bien que toi pour dire pareille chose !</p><p>— Tu es trop généreux avec ces scélérats, renchérit Pippin.</p><p>— Je ne leur pardonne pas, ne croyez pas que je sois si magnanime, mais il faut bien admettre que je recouvrai quelque force pendant cette période. Nous voyageâmes ainsi jusqu’à l’embouchure du Flot-gris. Là, nous passâmes l’automne et une partie de l’hiver. La compagnie avait vendu ma cotte et s’était réparti l’or. Je crois que cela fit naître quelque tension entre eux, d’ailleurs. Et ce dont je suis sûr c’est qu’il n’en on pas tiré un dixième de sa valeur. Mais tout de même, c’était pour eux une véritable fortune. Ils profitèrent de leur magot pour se mettre à l’abris durant la saison froide et se payer des auberges de qualité. Moi, je dormais souvent enchaîné dans l'écurie auprès des animaux et je n’avais pas eu si chaud depuis bien longtemps.</p><p>« Même si j’étais prisonnier, je crois que cette période me fut bénéfique pour me ré-habituer à la présence d’autrui : le langage surtout, me revenait doucement, et j’essayais de me parler à moi-même, comme pour faire fonctionner un vieux mécanisme rouillé. Et puis, un jour, nous avons repris la route dans l’autre sens. Je ne sais combien de semaines s’écoulèrent, mais je me rappelle encore nettement le soir où, l’un de mes ravisseurs annonça aux autres que notre prochaine étape serait la dernière avant d’arriver à Brie. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. La compagnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Nous arrivons bientôt au moment où je vous retrouve enfin, dit Frodo avec un sourire triste. Mais l’heure avance, et vous devez être affamés !</p><p>— Prenons le dîner, dit Fatty, et si tu t’en sens le courage, tu nous raconteras la fin de ton épopée après, en attendant le souper.</p><p>— Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je veux bien. J’ai assez envie de me débarrasser de cette histoire. Mais d’abord, un bon repas ne me fera pas de mal. Je meurs de faim !</p><p>— Voilà de sages paroles, Frodo, lança Merry. Eh bien, à table, alors ! »</p><p>Sam insista pour faire le service, il avait préparé un ragoût de mouton dont il distribua des portions généreuses à tous, accompagné de pommes de terres et d’une belle tranche de pain. Il prit soin de choisir les plus beaux morceaux pour Frodo et personne n’eut l’idée de le taquiner à ce propos.</p><p>Après le dîner, ils se réunirent une fois de plus dans le salon, pour digérer leur ragoût et entendre la fin du récit. Le dénouement était proche et chacun était curieux de savoir comment Frodo s’était échappé de la troupe de malandrins qui le retenaient prisonnier. Sam, assis près de lui, ne lui lâchait pas la main.</p><p>« Il n’y avait qu’une seule façon de sortir de cette cage. Il fallait que je meures. Oh, bien sûr, je ne comptait pas mourir vraiment. Voyez-vous, j’avais entendu des nouvelles de la Comté et si, au début, je tremblai d’apprendre qu’il y avait eut des combats, je compris assez vite que la paix avait été restaurée. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez responsables, mes amis, mais mon cœur sentait que vous n’étiez pas étrangers à l’ordre retrouvé. Cela m’avait redonné de l’espoir. Mon pays était sauf, peut-être que je pourrais y retourner, même si je devais me cacher dans les bois pour le reste de mes jours. Mais pour cela, je devais mourir.</p><p>« Le village où nous fîmes étapes avant Brie était minuscule, mais je crois que des gens de plusieurs hameaux alentours s’étaient rassemblés ce soir-là. Quand vint mon tour sur scène, je les laissai m’insulter, me cracher dessus et me jeter des pierres et du crottin — c’était devenu habituel, malheureusement. Je me souviens avoir ressenti l’impact de chaque caillou contre ma peau. Les saltimbanques s’assuraient toujours que je ne reçoive pas de trop gros projectile — ils avaient tout intérêt à me garder en vie. Aussi, la pierre qui me toucha à la tête n’aurait pas pu me tuer. Mais j’étais faible, maladif, et m’écrouler ne sembla pas, alors, un acte de comédie trop exagéré. Je feignis même des convulsions, et cela mit fin au spectacle. Les saltimbanques m’emportèrent dans leur campement et me secouèrent, mais je tins bon et restai inconscient à leurs yeux. Ils me remirent dans la cage où je m’endormis là où ils me posèrent. Le lendemain, l’un d’entre eux vint vérifier mon état, et comme je n’avais pas bougé, il annonça aux autre que c’était la fin. Alors, juste avant de lever le camp, ils me déposèrent sur le bord de la route et me firent boire quelque chose. Je crus d’abord que c’était pour me réveiller, mais la vérité était bien plus cruelle que cela. Si j’étais mort, il fallait que je sois mort pour de bon. C’était une sorte de poison. Comme je faisais semblant d’être inerte, la plupart du liquide me coula sur le menton et dans le cou, et je fermai ma gorge avec ma langue de telle sorte que je n’ingérai au final pas grand chose.</p><p>« Quand il furent partis, je me fis vomir avec force. Je sentais pourtant une sorte de malaise m’envahir peu à peu. Je regardai autour de moi et trouvai de l’athelas. J’en arrachai des poignées entières et les mastiquai. Je m’endormis à nouveau après cela et crus bien la fin arrivée. Mais en me réveillant, je compris que la plante m’avait sans doute sauvé la vie. J’avais de la fièvre, l’estomac me brûlait, mais j’étais vivant.</p><p>« Je suivis la route, caché sur le bas côté, en direction de Brie. Au bout de quelques jours, je coupai à travers champs vers l’ouest jusqu’à arriver au Brandevin. Je le longeai, me risquant à passer par la Vieille Forêt pour éviter les regards. Quand, enfin, j’arrivai au confluent de L’Eau et du Brandevin, j’étais épuisé, toujours fiévreux, mais tellement léger ! Et puis, quelques efforts plus tard, j’approchais de Lèzeau quand mes forces m’abandonnèrent. C’est là qu’on m’a trouvé. La suite, vous la connaissez. »</p><p> </p><p>Un silence écrasant suivit ses derniers mots. Les quatre Hobbits qui avaient écouté l’histoire regardaient Frodo sans oser parler, ébahi par l’immensité de ce que leur compagnon avait enduré pendant ces trois années où tout le monde le croyait mort. C’est Pippin qui brisa le silence en premier ; étouffant un sanglot, il traversa en deux enjambées le salon pour aller serrer Frodo dans ses bras.</p><p>« Je ne vais plus jamais vouloir te laisser hors de ma vue, après ça, dit-il en pleurant.</p><p>— Pippin… »</p><p>Les autres se joignirent à eux dans une étreinte qui fit disparaître Frodo sous une pile de Hobbits sanglotants.</p><p>« Je suis tellement heureux que tu puisses nous raconter tout cela toi-même, dit Fatty en se dégageant, les yeux rouges. Car au moins j’ai la certitude que tout s’est bien terminé. Mais tout de même ! Que d’épreuves !</p><p>— Et pour un seul Hobbit ! renchérit Merry se relevant à son tour. Nos propres aventures semblent bien faciles en comparaison de la tienne. Mais enfin, je me doutais bien que tu n’avais pas passé trois ans à faire du crochet. »</p><p>Là-dessus, Frodo rit. Pippin s’écarta à son tour et seul restait Sam, dans le sofa près de Frodo, sa main tenant toujours fermement celle de son maître. Il ne dit rien.</p><p>« Je crois que ton récit m’a coupé l’appétit, annonça Pippin. C’est dire si je suis chamboulé ! Mais quoi, savoir que ce sont des Hommes qui t’ont le plus maltraité, voilà qui me hérisse ! Nous devons faire quelque chose.</p><p>— Et que comptes-tu faire, Peregrin Took ? demanda Fatty. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à poursuivre ces gredins ?</p><p>— Et pourquoi non ?</p><p>— Parce que, aussi grand que tu sois devenu, et aussi adroit avec une lame, tu n’en restes pas moins un Hobbit. J’aimerais bien te voir te battre seul contre toute une bande de Grandes Personnes !</p><p>— Ça ne me fait pas peur !</p><p>— Poursuivre ces brigands-là ne servira à rien, les coupa Merry. Il faut que nous les empêchions d’exercer leur sale commerce dans toute la Terre du Milieu, comme nous l’avons fait pour ici.</p><p>— Il faut écrire au roi » dit Sam d’une voix un peu lointaine.</p><p>Tous les Hobbits se tournèrent vers lui. Le visage de Merry s’illumina.</p><p>« Excellent ! Tu as parfaitement raison, Sam. Si Aragorn apprend ce qu’il s’est passé, il les fera arrêter et mettra fin à ces pratiques indignes.</p><p>— Aragorn, murmura Frodo. Parfois j’oublie qu’il est devenu roi à présent.</p><p>— Vous êtes bien d’accord pour lui faire parvenir la nouvelle de votre retour ? demanda Sam avec douceur.</p><p>— Oui, Sam, je crois qu’il est temps. Et vous avez raison, mes amis, c’est une bonne chose que de demander au roi d’intervenir. Je pense à moi, bien sûr, mais j’ai aussi beaucoup de pitié pour les pauvres créatures qui subissent cette torture. Après tout, ce n’est pas de leur faute si le maître qui les a faites était malfaisant et — comme me l’a très justement un jour dit Gandalf — il ne nous appartient pas de dispenser la mort en jugement. »</p><p> </p><p>La perspective de pouvoir agir à la suite de ce qu’avait raconté Frodo sembla redonner de la vigueur au petit groupe. Là où ils n’avaient pu qu’écouter et déplorer un sort tragique contre lequel ils ne pouvaient plus rien, ils avaient désormais une mission très claire et qui leur redonnait à tous une forme de pouvoir sur les événements. À défaut de pouvoir changer le passé, ils pouvaient contribuer à rendre la justice du mieux que possible. Cela leur permit, en tout cas, de retrouver l’appétit pour le souper. En mangeant, les Hobbits discutèrent pour savoir quoi écrire dans la lettre, qui devrait se charger de la rédiger et semblaient avoir trouvé un consensus lorsque Sam — qui avait très peu parlé de tout le repas — intervint.</p><p>« Écrire un courrier nous fera perdre beaucoup de temps, dit-il comme perdu dans ses propres pensées.</p><p>— Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda Frodo en posant une main sur son poignet.</p><p>— Je ne me réjouis pas de le suggérer, mais je crains que nous ne devions nous rendre sur place. »</p><p>À ces mots, les autres écarquillèrent les yeux.</p><p>« Tu n’y penses pas ! Après tout ce que notre pauvre Frodo a traversé, repartir si tôt sur les routes, alors qu’il vient à peine d’arriver ! s’exclama Fatty.</p><p>— Je n’en ai pas plus envie que toi, rétorqua Sam. Mais si nous écrivons au roi Aragorn que Frodo est en vie, il voudra certainement donner quelque célébration en son honneur. Comme il l’avait fait déjà… »</p><p>Sa voix se noya dans un sanglot et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.</p><p>« Oh, Sam, dit Pippin. Ne repense pas à cela. Mais tu as sans doute raison, oui. Notre cher Strider ne saura sans doute s’il doit d’abord lancer les festivités en son honneur ou pourchasser lui-même les gredins qui ont capturé Frodo !</p><p>— Ne dis pas de bêtises, Pippin, dit Frodo gêné, un roi a bien mieux à faire que cela.</p><p>— Mais ce roi-ci n’est pas n’importe quel roi !</p><p>— Bon, bon, coupa Merry avec autorité. Quoi qu’il en soit, Sam a raison. Il est sûrement plus malin de nous rendre directement à Minas Tirith. Si toutefois tu es d’accord pour entreprendre un tel voyage, Frodo ? »</p><p>Il y eut un silence. Frodo regarda Sam qui baissa la tête et contemplait son assiette vide.</p><p>« Minas Tirith, murmura-t-il. J’ai toujours rêvé de visiter cette cité ! Je veux bien, à condition de trouver un moyen de transport qui ne me demande pas de marcher : j’en ai la capacité, mais l’idée de refaire encore le chemin dans ce sens me rend déjà las.</p><p>— Aucun problème ! dit Merry, trouver un chariot et des poneys n’est pas très difficile. Pippin, je suppose que tu viens également ?</p><p>— Bien entendu ! Je te rappelle que je suis encore garde de la Citadelle.</p><p>— De cela tu ne gardes plus grand chose d’autre que le titre et une livrée trop petite, plaisanta Merry. Très bien. Sam ?</p><p>— Vous n’avez pas à poser la question, répondit Sam d’une petite voix. Où monsieur Frodo va, je vais aussi. »</p><p>Merry ne le questionna pas davantage, bien que son malaise fut palpable. Frodo lui prit la main et la serra.</p><p>« Fatty, continua Merry, tu ne risques pas grand chose à venir avec nous, cette fois.</p><p>— En effet, et je risque encore moins à rester chez moi. J’ai eu bien assez d’aventures avec Sharku et sa bande, merci beaucoup. »</p><p> </p><p>Les choses furent décidés ainsi. Les préparatifs seraient lancés le lendemain pour que la compagnie soit prête à partir dans les trois jours. Fatty s’occuperait de prévenir l’Ancien que Sam faisait un petit détour avant de rentrer à Cul-de-Sac. Il en profiterait aussi pour régler ce qui devait l’être sur le domaine des Baggins à Hobbitebourg et dans les environs, et il transmettrait les messages urgents si besoin était.<br/>Après le souper, Sam et Frodo se retirèrent dans la petite chambre de Frodo. Sam était toujours assez taciturne. Se préparant à se coucher, Frodo se demandait ce qui le bouleversait de la sorte : tout le monde avait montré de l’enthousiasme à l’idée de réparer l’injustice subie par Frodo, et Frodo lui-même s’était trouvé réconforté par la perspective de revoir Aragorn et d’être enfin acteur de son destin. Mais Sam, lui, restait cloîtré dans son humeur sombre. Au début, Frodo s’était senti peiné pour lui, et coupable de l’avoir plongé dans la tristesse. Mais bientôt, il en fut irrité.</p><p>« Ne viens-tu pas te coucher ? demanda-t-il d’une voix un peu sèche tandis qu’il se glissait sous les draps.</p><p>— J’arrive, monsieur Frodo, répondit Sam en enfilant sa chemise de nuit. »</p><p>Sam s’installa auprès de lui et Frodo se tourna vers lui, le regard sérieux, presque sévère.</p><p>« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne parles pas depuis tout à l’heure. On croirait que c’est à toi que sont arrivées toutes ces choses. »</p><p>Sam rougit violemment, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. La remarque lui fit mal, et il eut honte.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, monsieur Frodo, vous avez raison, évidemment. C’est à moi de vous soutenir, et pas à vous de vous préoccuper de moi.</p><p>— Eh bien, cesse donc d’être ainsi embarrassé, Sam, répondit Frodo qui ne parvenait plus à se radoucir. Tu as bien vu que tout le monde se réjouissait de ce voyage, et moi-même je suis heureux de voir ces endroits connus de vous. Ne peux-tu te réjouir pour moi ? »</p><p>Sam hocha la tête vigoureusement, serrant la mâchoire et essayant de faire bonne figure. Mais sa lèvre tremblotait, et il finit par éclater en sanglots, incapable de retenir davantage ses larmes.</p><p> </p><p>Pour Frodo, c’en était trop. Il n’avait pas la force de consoler Sam. Il le lui avait dit : ce n’était pas à lui qu’étaient arrivées toutes ces mésaventures. Et même s’il était touché de voir son compagnon être ainsi ému par son malheur, ce n’était pas ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là. Laissant Sam à ses pleurs, il se leva et quitta la chambre, rejoignant le salon pour y fumer sa pipe. Là, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver Merry et Pippin encore éveillés, assis près du feu et qui discutaient des derniers détails de leur périple à venir.</p><p>« Tu as du mal à dormir, Frodo ? demanda Pippin d’une voix pleine de compréhension douce.</p><p>— Je… J’avais besoin d’être un peu éloigné de Sam pendant quelques instants.</p><p>— Pourquoi donc ?</p><p>— Depuis tout à l’heure il est d’humeur sombre, il ne parle pas… et le voilà qui s’est mis à pleurer sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. J’apprécie sa compassion, mais j’avoue en être aussi agacé.</p><p>— Frodo ! » s’exclama Pippin.</p><p>Et sans plus d’explications, il se précipita dans la chambre de Frodo. Cela l’inquiéta quelque peu, et Merry dit :</p><p>« Assieds-toi, Frodo. Il y a quelques petites choses qui t’échappent, je le vois bien.</p><p>— Est-ce que Sam…</p><p>— Ne t’inquiète pas pour Sam, Pippin va s’occuper de lui. Il en a l’habitude. Oh, ne fais pas ses yeux-là, tu sais bien que personne ne te détrôneras jamais dans le cœur de notre bon vieux Gamgee.</p><p>— Explique-moi donc au lieu de plaisanter.</p><p>— Oui, pardon. Il faut que tu saches que… Minas Tirith, pour nous tous c’est un lieu de joie et de peine. De joie parce que c’est là que la guerre s’est terminée — enfin c’est ce que nous croyions avant de revenir ici— parce que nous avons retrouvé la plupart de nos compagnons et célébré la fin de la souffrance. De peine parce que… »</p><p>Il s’interrompit, luttant visiblement contre un sanglot qu’il ravala avec difficulté.</p><p>« C’est là-bas que nous t’avons enterré, Frodo. Symboliquement, bien sûr, mais il y a désormais dans la cité une dalle de marbre gravée et même une statue à ta mémoire. Nous avons vécu des heures tristes et sombres lorsque nous nous sommes tous retrouvés. Mais pour Sam… Pour Sam qui avait porté l’Anneau sur son cœur vide de t’avoir perdu, la ville n’a jamais été autre chose qu’un cimetière. Je ne l’ai pas vu sourire une seule fois, même en découvrant que Gandalf était encore en vie, même lorsque la cité entière s’est réunie pour célébrer son exploit et chanter ses louanges. Pippin a passé de nombreuses nuits à son chevet, terrifié à l’idée qu’il décide de… te suivre. »</p><p>À ces mots, sa voix se brisa.</p><p>« C’est allé mieux, avec le temps, poursuivit-il. Quand nous sommes allés à Fondcombe nous avons partagé des souvenirs heureux de toi, avec Bilbo.</p><p>— Bilbo, murmura Frodo, les yeux humides.</p><p>— Nous discutions justement avec Pippin d’un détour par Fondcombe, dit Merry en se frottant les yeux, pour lui apporter la bonne nouvelle. Sinon, nous chargerons quelqu’un à Brie de lui porter un message. Tu voudras peut-être lui écrire une lettre ?</p><p>— Il faudrait d’abord que j’arrive à tenir une plume. Mais parle-moi encore de Sam. Comme j’ai été odieux de l’abandonner ainsi !</p><p>— Tu as le droit de ne pas pouvoir le soutenir, comme il a le droit d’avoir du chagrin, répondit Merry avec douceur. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il suggère de se rendre à Minas Tirith. Si tu voulais une preuve de son amour pour toi, tu l’as ici ; c’est une véritable épreuve pour lui que de retourner là-bas. Mais avec toi à ces côtés, la tâche devrait être plus aisée. »</p><p>Après le récit de Merry, Frodo prit encore quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de rejoindre Sam. Il imaginait la cérémonie qui avait dû avoir lieu en son honneur, la tristesse de ses compagnons et le désespoir de Sam. Il frissonna.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’il poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre, il se sentait capable d’accueillir le chagrin de Sam et de le consoler. Celui-ci était assis sur le lit les couvertures remontées jusqu’à la taille tandis que Pippin, assis près de lui, lui tenait la main. En le voyant entrer, il souhaita la bonne nuit à Sam et quitta la pièce à pas de loup.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, Sam, commença Frodo en s’approchant du lit.</p><p>— Ce n’est pas de votre faute.</p><p>— J’aurais dû me montrer plus patient, essayer de te comprendre au lieu d’exiger de toi que tu te réjouisses. Je n’ai pas à te demander de telles choses. »</p><p>Il s’assit là où s’était installé Pippin et prit la main de Sam à son tour.</p><p>« Merry m’a raconté… je n’imaginais pas, ce que cet endroit représentait pour toi. Que tu acceptes d’y aller malgré tout…</p><p>— Il n’y a aucun endroit au monde où je ne vous suivrais pas, vous le savez.</p><p>— Sam…</p><p>— Mais je ne vous lâcherai pas ! coupa-t-il avec force. Je vous tiendrai la main chaque minute que nous serons là-bas. J’ai bien trop peur de ne pas vous trouver et de croire avoir rêvé tout ça, termina-t-il en balayant la pièce d’un geste de la main.</p><p>— Je te promets d’être toujours au moins à portée de voix, mais Sam, il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus essayer de sourire pour moi. Je n’aurais pas dû te demander ça.</p><p>— C’est d’accord. »</p><p>Pour sceller le marché, Frodo se pencha sur Sam et l’embrassa. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Sam se laissa aller dans le baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de Frodo.</p><p>« Je veux que tu me sentes vivant près de toi, Sam » dit Frodo en reprenant son souffle.</p><p>Et, ôtant d’un seul geste sa chemise de nuit, il s’avança encore pour s’installer à califourchon sur Sam et l’embrasser. Les mains de Sam vinrent se presser contre ses flancs, caressant avec hésitation d’abord puis avec ferveur. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux, leurs souffles plus courts, et bientôt la chemise de nuit de Sam rejoignit celle de Frodo sur le plancher. La main de Frodo plongea sous les couvertures, cherchant le membre chaud et palpitant qui vint se loger avec délice entre ses doigts. Sam gémit. Frodo laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait. Se dressant sur un genou puis sur l’autre, il fit glisser draps et couvertures le long des jambes de Sam, éliminant ainsi la barrière de tissus qui se dressait entre leurs corps fébriles. Sam empoigna à son tour le sexe de Frodo et le caressa avec douceur. Cette fois, ce fut Frodo qui gémit.</p><p>« Sam, murmura-t-il, Sam, oh, Sam, je t’aime tellement ! »</p><p>Pour toute réponse, Sam l’embrassa avec force, sa langue possessive explorant les moindres recoins de la bouche de Frodo. Leur étreinte désordonnée s’intensifia de même que leurs doigts se serraient avec plus de vigueur autour de leurs membres gorgés de désir. La main posée sur le dos de Frodo descendit doucement jusqu’à agripper ses fesses et, d’un doigt d’abord timide, Sam caressa l’orifice logé là. Poussant un grognement, Frodo accéléra le rythme de sa main qui glissait sur le sexe de Sam.</p><p>« Frodo, murmura Sam, le souffle court, je vais…</p><p>— Oui ! »</p><p>Son doigt s’aventura plus avant, sa main resserra son emprise. Frodo laissa tomber sa tête sur l’épaule de Sam, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Haletant, il sentit son corps entier se tendre, la pulsation s’accélérer entre ses jambes et, étouffant un juron, il jouit contre le ventre de Sam qui le suivit instantanément.<br/>Il fallut quelques minutes pour que chacun reprenne son souffle. Se redressant, Frodo embrassa Sam avec douceur. Ils se sourirent, encore un peu émerveillés de la force de leur désir. D’une main, Sam attrapa l’une des chemises de nuit qui traînait sur le sol et essuya rapidement leurs corps puis ils se laissèrent glisser sous les draps. Ils s’endormirent, enlacés et heureux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Les voyageurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le petit groupe se mit en route trois jours plus tard, dans un chariot tiré par un poney robuste pour Frodo et Sam, et à dos de monture pour Merry et Pippin. Le chariot, chargé de nourriture et des affaires de voyage des Hobbits, était plutôt confortable. Sam dirigeait l’animal tandis que Frodo se pressait contre lui et regardait le paysage, savourant de voir onduler les collines verdoyantes et scintiller les cours d’eau dans le lointain. Il n’avait pas eu l’esprit autant serein lorsqu’il avait parcouru ces contrées dans la cage de ces ravisseurs. Souvent, en chemin, Merry ou Pippin amenait son poney à sa hauteur et ils discutaient alors de leurs propres aventures, se remémoraient quelque souvenir commun ou chantaient des chansons. Parfois, Sam joignait sa belle voix grave à la leur et Frodo était émerveillé de l’entendre. La nuit, ils établissaient un petit campement et Merry et Pippin installaient leur couchette sous l’abri des arbres tandis que Sam et Frodo partageaient le chariot. Les soirs de pluie, les quatre Hobbits se serraient à l’abri dans ce refuge, mais Merry et Pippin s’étaient mis d’accord pour laisser ce confort à Frodo et ainsi offrir un peu d’intimité aux deux Hobbits. En réalité, ceux-ci ne profitaient pas vraiment de ce luxe, se contentant de quelques baisers et gardant le reste pour le confort des chambres d’auberge. Ce fut le cas notamment à Brie où les Hobbits firent halte au Poney Fringant, ravis de rendre une petite visite à ce bon vieux monsieur Butterbur.</p><p>Après cela, ils suivirent la route vers le Sud. Ils croisaient parfois d’autres voyageurs, mais jamais aucun ne leur fit obstacle ou menace, et Frodo comprit alors l’ampleur de ce qui avait changé depuis que l’Anneau avait été détruit. Il redoutait toujours de croiser une troupe d’amuseurs comme ceux qui l’avaient capturé, mais plus par crainte de la réaction de ces compagnons que par peur pour lui-même. Même s’il l’oubliait parfois, il savait qu’il avait changé depuis ces jours-là. Et c’était désormais sa seule crainte. Les sombres créatures qui les avaient poursuivis par le passé, la menace qui grondait à l’Est tandis qu’ils cheminaient vers un objectif incertain, tout cela semblait s’être envolé. Il n’y avait plus que la route, le plaisir de la bonne compagnie et de découvrir des paysages inconnus et des peuples différents.</p><p> </p><p>Ils approchaient du Rohan, et Merry en profitait pour raconter un peu plus en détails son épopée avec les cavaliers, lorsqu’une figure isolée sembla surgir à l’horizon. Ce n’était pourtant pas le premier cavalier que la compagnie croisait sur sa route, mais celui-ci leur fit ralentir le pas. Intrigué, Frodo plissa les yeux et tenta d’observer au loin ce que cette figure avait de particulier pour ces compagnons. Il les regarda tour à tour, et comprit, au sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur leurs visages, qu’il s’agissait là d’une silhouette amie. D’un petit claquement de langue, Sam fit repartir le chariot à bonne allure et Merry et Pippin talonnèrent leurs montures. Bientôt, Frodo parvint à distinguer plus clairement le grand cheval blanc sur le dos duquel était assis un homme à la longue chevelure et à la barbe blanches.</p><p>« Gandalf ! » s’exclama-t-il en se levant sur son siège.</p><p>Sam dut le retenir d’une main pour qu’il ne tombe pas du chariot. Le cavalier, lui, se mit à galoper dans leur direction et quelques instants plus tard, Frodo se trouvait face à face avec la figure familière du magicien.</p><p>« Frodo Baggins, lança Gandalf de sa voix grave. Vous vous êtes fait désirer, mon cher Hobbit.</p><p>— Oh, Gandalf ! »</p><p>Le magicien descendit de sa monture et s’approcha du chariot pour enlacer Frodo. Celui-ci le serra de toutes ses forces, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues et sur le manteau immaculé de son vieil ami. Gandalf avait lui-même les yeux humides.</p><p>« Vieux coquin ! s’écria Pippin en approchant son poney du magicien. Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d’être surpris !</p><p>— Mais comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda Merry.</p><p>— Les rumeurs de quatre Hobbits cheminant vers Minas Tirith se répandent rapidement parmi les voyageurs ces temps-ci, répondit Gandalf avec amusement. Et votre courrier à Bilbo a fait grand bruit à Fondcombe. Je crains que l’effet de surprise ne soit gâché pour votre entrée dans la cité blanche.</p><p>— Nous sommes bien contents de vous voir, monsieur Gandalf, dit Sam. Sûrement, vous allez faire le reste du trajet avec nous ?</p><p>— Je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde, dit-il en jetant un regard brillant à Frodo.</p><p>— Mais y a pas d’effet de surprise ou quoi que ce soit qui tienne, continua Sam. On va voir le roi, parce qu’on a une affaire sérieuse à lui présenter.</p><p>— Plus tard, Sam, si tu veux bien, dit Frodo en lui posant une main sur l’épaule. »</p><p>Gandalf accompagna leur petit groupe, se plaçant à hauteur du chariot pour pouvoir discuter avec Frodo, et Merry et Pippin ouvraient la voie. Il fut convenu qu’ils feraient étapes dans quelques jours à Edoras où un banquet aurait lieu en l'honneur du retour des héros de la Comté. Sam et Frodo se réjouirent de découvrir ensemble cet endroit dont leur avaient parlé leurs compagnons mais qu’ils n’avaient jamais pu réellement visiter.</p><p>Voyager avec Gandalf procura aux Hobbits — et à Frodo en particulier — un sentiment de sécurité encore plus grand que pendant la première partie de leur trajet. Partout où ils allaient, le magicien blanc était reconnu et acclamé et, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Edoras, une haie d’honneur de Rohirrim les accueillit. Frodo en fut très ému et impressionné.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant le banquet qui suivit leur arrivée, on lui réserva la place près du roi Éomer et il s’en trouva plutôt intimidé. Heureusement, la familiarité de Merry avec les Rohirrim et la présence apaisante de Gandalf parvinrent à lui faire oublier sa gêne. Sam, lui, regardait partout avec admiration, curieux de ce grand hall richement décoré et prenant plaisir à simplement écouter les conversations et les chants. Le soir, dans les appartements qu’ils partageaient, les Hobbits se firent le récit de leurs impressions, et Merry et Pippin étaient enchantés du ravissement de Frodo et Sam.</p><p>« Je suis content de te voir sourire ainsi, Sam, dit Frodo. J’avais peur que tu ne trouves aucun plaisir dans ce voyage.</p><p>— Je le craignais aussi, mais avec vous à mes côtés, c’est plus facile. Et puis, cet endroit a quelque chose de familier je trouve.</p><p>— Tu as raison, renchérit Merry, j’aime beaucoup Minas Tirith, mais il y a quelque chose de plus simple ici. Je comprends que tu t’y sentes à ton aise.</p><p>— Ah, mais vous dites cela pour me fâcher ! s’exclama Pippin en bondissant sur sa couche. Attends un peu, Frodo, de voir la cité blanche ! Il y a là-bas une bibliothèque telle que tu ne peux même pas en rêver.</p><p>— J’oubliais que vous êtes un petit soldat du Gondor, dit Sam pour le taquiner.</p><p>— Petit ? Je suis plus grand que toi, Sam Gamgee !</p><p>— À cause de la magie des Ents, sans quoi…</p><p>— Sans quoi ? Même sans cela je pourrais te mettre au tapis si nous devions lutter !</p><p>— Pippin ! s’exclama Frodo qui ne savait s’il devait être outré ou amusé par la joute verbale.</p><p>— Ah oui ? renchérit Sam d’un air bravache. J’ai eu mon lot de bagarres avec les gars du village. Et, sauf votre respect, pas sûr qu’un Hobbit bien né comme vous ait eu autant l’occasion d’en découdre à la lutte ! Même grand comme vous êtes, je suis sûr que je peux vous battre !</p><p>— Sam ! s’écria Frodo, franchement amusé et un peu scandalisé.</p><p>— Ba-garre ! Ba-garre ! scanda Merry en tapant dans ses mains.</p><p>— Mais ne les encourage pas, enfin !</p><p>— On ne va quand même pas priver Sam d’une occasion de faire le beau devant toi » répondit Merry avec un clin d’œil appuyé.</p><p>Frodo devint écarlate. Merry éclata de rire.</p><p>« Très bien, monsieur Gamgee, dit Pippin en prenant un air faussement hautain et en retroussant les manches de sa chemise de nuit. Voyons ce que vaut votre entraînement alors.</p><p>— Mais avec joie » répondit Sam sur le même ton.</p><p>Une main devant la bouche, Frodo gloussa, abasourdi par son compagnon. Merry invita les deux concurrents à se rejoindre au centre de la chambre. Prenant le rôle d’arbitre, il se plaça entre les deux et d’un ton cérémoniel improvisa quelques règles :</p><p>« Pas de coups au visage, pas de morsures et, bien sûr, rien en-dessous de la ceinture !</p><p>— Vous n’allez pas vraiment vous battre, tout de même ? demanda Frodo qui se tenait à genoux au bord de sa couchette, les yeux écarquillés.</p><p>— Gondor contre Rohan, la bataille de notre Âge, tonna Merry d’un air grandiloquent. À vos marques, c’est parti !</p><p>— En avant Eorlingas ! s’écria Sam.</p><p>— Pour Gondor ! » clama Pippin.</p><p>Et ils se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre dans une lutte vigoureuse mais sans méchanceté où aucun véritable coup ne fut porté. Chacun essayait différentes techniques pour balayer les jambes de son adversaire sous lui et, assez rapidement, Sam plaqua Pippin au sol. Celui-ci se débattit comme un diable, mais avec une clé de bras plutôt astucieuse, Sam l’immobilisa.</p><p>« Une victoire incontestable du Rohan » dit Merry d’un air joyeux.</p><p>Sam se releva et aida Pippin à se remettre sur ses pieds, ils se serrèrent la main et Merry saisit le bras de Sam et le leva bien haut.</p><p>« Acclamons notre vainqueur ! »</p><p>Frodo le regardait avec des yeux brillants et emplis d’admiration.</p><p>« Peuh, fit Pippin, il n’y avait rien à gagner de toute façon. »</p><p>Merry relâcha le bras de Sam. Celui-ci avait croisé le regard de Frodo et, en quelques enjambées, il le rejoignit et l’attrapa par la taille. Frodo gloussa de nouveau, les joues très rouges. Sam le souleva jusqu’à lui pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche, grisé qu’il était par la victoire et ce qu’il lisait dans les yeux de Frodo. Lorsqu’il mit fin au baiser, il prit conscience de la présence amusée de Merry et Pippin qui faisaient mine de remettre leur couche en ordre avant d’aller dormir. Il rougit avec force et Frodo éclata de rire. Malgré l’enthousiasme suscité par leur combat improvisé, tous les Hobbits s’endormirent bien vite après cela.</p><p> </p><p>Ils reprirent la route deux jours après le banquet, non sans avoir reçu de nombreux cadeaux de la part de leurs hôtes. Frodo était un peu gêné de toute l’attention dont il était l’objet, et Pippin lui fit remarquer que ce n’était que justice après tout ce qu’il avait traversé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver cela injustifié : ce n’était pas lui qui avait détruit l’Anneau ou combattu dans les grandes batailles contre Mordor ! Cela faisait protester Sam, bien évidemment, qui lui rappelait alors que sans lui, l’Anneau n’aurait jamais approché la frontière du Mordor, et que si l’on devait faire honneur à celui qui l’avait réellement détruit eh bien il fallait chanter les louanges de Gollum, bien que son geste fût accidentel. Cela mettait généralement fin au débat.</p><p>Leur voyage se poursuivit sans heurt, Gandalf ouvrant la voie la plupart du temps. À un moment, Frodo voulut monter un peu et Merry échangea sa place dans le chariot contre son poney. Pour pouvoir le suivre au plus près, Sam échangea alors avec Pippin et les deux Hobbits prirent un peu d’avance avec leurs montures, rompant un peu la monotonie du trajet en chariot. Lorsque Frodo se trouva fatigué, ils reprirent leur place dans le véhicule. Les soirs, tandis qu’ils faisaient étape, Gandalf essayait de combler les trous dans les aventures que Merry et Pippin avaient racontées à Frodo. Frodo, lui, résuma sans donner trop de détails ce qui lui était arrivé pendant sa longue absence. Le magicien tâchait de ne pas trop montrer ses émotions, mais il était évident pour tous les Hobbits qu’il était profondément bouleversé par tout ce qu’avait enduré Frodo. Il approuvait l’idée de porter une requête auprès du roi pour mettre fin aux exactions des amuseurs publics qui faisaient de la souffrance un spectacle.</p><p>Une petite semaine s’écoula avant qu’il n’aperçoivent enfin, se dessinant au loin comme une proue de navire monumentale, la cité de Minas Tirith. Gandalf, qui menait le groupe, ralentit légèrement la cadence pour que Frodo puisse en profiter. Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux : il ne connaissait la splendeur de la ville qu’à travers les descriptions et les illustrations qu’il avait pu trouver dans les livres de Bilbo. Cela n’avait aucune mesure possible avec la sensation qu’il éprouvait en la voyant de ses propres yeux. Plus ils approchaient, et plus Frodo avait la sensation de rapetisser. Il se pressait un peu plus contre Sam qui tenait les rennes, la mine sombre.</p><p>« C’est magnifique ! murmura-t-il.</p><p>— Y a pas à dire, beau comme un palais de glace…</p><p>— Sam ! le rabroua gentiment Frodo, laisse-lui une chance. La ville a dû beaucoup changer depuis tout ce temps. Surtout avec le nouveau roi !</p><p>— Vous avez sans doute raison. N’empêche… c’est le moment de faire comme vous avez promis, hein ?</p><p>— Je n’ai pas oublié ma promesse, le rassura-t-il, et puis… »</p><p>Il regarda autour d’eux pour voir si les autres étaient hors de portée de voix et se pencha tout près de l’oreille de Sam, posant une main sur sa cuisse.</p><p>« Si jamais j’oublie, je crois que je saurai me faire pardonner. »</p><p>Sam vira à l’écarlate. Frodo éclata de rire.</p><p> </p><p>Leur entrée dans la cité fut magistrale : à leur approche, un signal avait été donné pour que soldats et citoyens du Gondor bordent les rues pavées. Les femmes et les enfants agitaient des fanions colorés et des branches fleuries et de tous les coins de la ville s’élevaient des chants et des cris de joie. Les porteurs de l’Anneau, les destructeurs du Mal étaient de retour ! Frodo avaient les larmes aux yeux devant tant de ferveur. C’était vraiment pour eux — pour lui — que se pressait toute cette foule ? Sam, lui, tâchait de manœuvrer le chariot le long des rues, profitant d’être ainsi concentré pour ne pas porter son attention sur les réjouissances. Même si elles célébraient le retour de Frodo, elles lui rappelaient trop les honneurs qu’il avait lui-même reçu, alors que son chagrin semblait ne vouloir trouver de fin. Au tournant d’une rue, il sentit une pression sur son bras et vit que Frodo s’était accroché à lui, sentant son trouble très certainement. Il lui sourit faiblement.</p><p>Après avoir franchi tous les cercles qui constituaient la défense de Minas Tirith, le petit groupe arriva enfin au sommet de la citadelle, sur une grande place au milieu de laquelle un arbre blanc et fleuri était gardé par des soldats en livrée noire et argentée et dont les casques ailés scintillaient au soleil. Là, d’autres citoyens étaient rassemblés, et Frodo devina à leurs tenues que les personnages importants comme les personnes les plus modestes étaient réunis. Mais, bientôt, son regard se porta sur les grandes portes du palais devant lesquelles se tenaient deux figures familières.<br/>Gandalf arrêta leur petit convoi et invita Frodo et Sam à descendre de leur siège. Merry et Pippin mirent eux aussi pied à terre mais restèrent derrière leurs compagnons. D’une petite pression dans le dos, le magicien indiqua à Frodo d’avancer sans crainte. Serrant très fort la main de Sam, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s’avança jusqu’à se trouver face au roi Aragorn et à la dame Arwen. Incapable de parler, il voulut s’incliner mais, à sa grande surprise, ce furent les deux altesses qui mirent un genou en terre. Autour d’eux, la foule réunie là les imita, et même Gandalf s’inclina respectueusement. Seuls les quatre Hobbits se tenaient debout. Un peu derrière lui, Frodo entendit alors Pippin murmurer entre ses dents :</p><p>« Oh non, pas encore ! »</p><p>Il réprima un sourire amusé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Le héros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les retrouvailles avec Aragorn furent un peu trop formelles au goût de Frodo, mais il pouvait difficilement en être autrement. Après avoir été salués par le roi, sa dame, et la cour entière, les Hobbits furent accueillis à l’intérieur de la grande salle de la citadelle où de longues tables étaient dressées pour le banquet qui serait donné plus tard en leur honneur. Même si les tables prenaient la plupart de l’espace de la pièce, Frodo était impressionné par les dimensions de la salle. Serrant la main de Sam, il regarda tout autour de lui les colonnes de marbre blanc et noir et les statues des rois qui avaient régné avant Aragorn. Mais la petite compagnie ne s’attarda pas dans le grand hall ; le roi les mena à travers des couloirs jusqu’à ce qui ressemblait à des appartements privés où ils purent se retrouver entre eux, sans les regards curieux des courtisans et des serviteurs qui veillaient aux préparatifs des festivités à venir.</p><p>« Frodo, dit Aragorn en s’approchant de lui et mettant un genou en terre, j’ai peine à croire que mes yeux ne me trompent pas. Et pourtant, vous êtes bien ici ! »</p><p>Sans laisser à Frodo le temps de répondre, il le serra dans ses bras.</p><p>« Il y aurait tant à dire, sur ce que nous aurions pu faire pour vous venir en aide, mais le temps n’est pas à cela, mon ami, continua-t-il en s’écartant. Me pardonnez-vous ?</p><p>— Il n’y a rien à pardonner, Aragorn, répondit Frodo d’une voix douce. Ma présence devrait en être la preuve.</p><p>— Oui, sire Aragorn, renchérit Sam. Nous avons fait tout ce long voyage, alors qu’on vient tout juste de récupérer monsieur Frodo, si je puis dire. Ce n’est certainement pas pour vous faire des reproches !</p><p>— Sam, dit Aragorn, vous ne savez à quel point je me réjouis de vous voir sourire de nouveau. Je gage que vous serez le guide de Frodo pendant votre séjour ?</p><p>— Je crains qu’il ne faille assommer Sam si vous voulez qu’il lâche Frodo, dit Merry en riant. N’essayez pas de vous entretenir en privé avec lui, ça serait peine perdue ! »</p><p>Le petit groupe se mit à rire et puis chacun s’installa dans des fauteuils et sur des divans. Aragorn lui-même apporta des rafraichissements et on échangea des nouvelles. La dame Arwen rapporta ce qu’elle savait de Fondcombe, des correspondances qu’elle entretenait avec le seigneur Elrond, et ce que Frodo apprit de Bilbo le réconforta grandement. Il était trop fatigué pour entreprendre le voyage jusqu’à Minas Tirith, mais il espérait que Frodo lui rendrait visite sur le chemin du retour. Les Hobbits étaient évidemment ravis de faire ce détour.</p><p>« Je n’ai pas la force de raconter de nouveau les épreuves traversées pendant ma longue absence, dit Frodo quand la conversation devint plus sérieuse. Peut-être que Gandalf aura la gentillesse de vous en faire un résumé, ou bien Merry ou Pippin. Mais il me faut cependant vous rapporter une partie de ce qui m’est arrivé, car nous avons à ce propos une requête à vous présenter.</p><p>— Il n’y a pas grand chose que je puisse vous refuser, admit Aragorn, la dette que les peuples libres ont envers vous est immense.</p><p>— Parlons-en, des peuples libres ! » pesta Sam entre ses dents en serrant la main de Frodo.</p><p>Celui-ci lui lança un sourire indulgent, touché de le voir encore si affecté par sa mésaventure.</p><p>« Que voulez-vous dire, maître Gamgee ? demanda Arwen d’une voix douce.</p><p>— Il veut dire qu’au nom de cette liberté chèrement acquise, certains se permettent des actes malhonnêtes, indignes de votre règne, répondit Merry avant que Sam ne puisse prendre la parole. Des actes de vengeance sont commis, parfois à votre gloire, pour amuser les foules.</p><p>— Nous parlons de ces amuseurs publics, précisa Frodo, qui, pour apaiser la soif de justice de certains villageois, capturent des créatures — des serviteurs de l’Ennemi — et les livrent en spectacle aux quolibets et aux jets de pierres.</p><p>— J’ai eu vent de cela, dit Aragorn d’une voix songeuse. Ces représentations sont interdites dans la cité.</p><p>— Eh bien il faut les interdire partout où votre pouvoir s’étend ! dit Sam en se levant d’un bond. Certains de ces gredins ont fait subir ce supplice à Frodo ! »</p><p>Les yeux pleins de larmes de colère, Sam réalisa qu’il s’était emporté — face au roi qui plus est ! — et se rassit près de Frodo qui lui prit le bras.</p><p>« Vous, Frodo ? demanda Aragorn sans comprendre. Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>— Avant de tomber entre leurs mains, j’ai traversé bien des épreuves qui m’ont changé. Je n’étais plus, alors, tel que vous me voyez aujourd’hui. Mais ce n’est pas seulement pour moi que nous demandons justice. C’est aussi pour toutes ces pauvres créatures qui subissent encore les humiliations et les tortures que leurs infligent ces troupes. Si elles ont commis des crimes, elles doivent être jugées dignement, pas sur ces tribunaux de pacotille. »</p><p>Aragorn écoutait Frodo avec attention. Sous son calme, on devinait pourtant qu’il enrageait contre ceux qui avaient osé enchaîner Frodo comme un animal sauvage. Mais Frodo ne lui indiqua rien, alors, qui aurait permis de les reconnaître et de les intercepter. Aucun des Hobbits n’alla à l’encontre de sa volonté.</p><p> </p><p>Quand toute l’affaire fut exposée, un domestique vint escorter les Hobbits jusqu’aux appartements qu’on leur avait attribués. Deux grandes chambres leur étaient réservées. Frodo et Sam occupaient une chambre dont le balcon donnait à l’est, offrant une vue sur la chaîne de montagnes qui délimitait le pays de Mordor.</p><p>« Cela ne va pas du tout, dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre et vous le savez, mais je vais demander à ce serviteur qu’il nous trouve autre chose. Même un placard serait préférable à devoir regarder le soleil éclairer ces monts maudits tous les matins. »</p><p>Il allait quitter la chambre lorsque Frodo lui prit la main et l’arrêta.</p><p>« Sam, je t’en prie. Regarde donc ! »</p><p>Il l’entraîna sur le balcon et vint se placer derrière lui, les bras autour de sa poitrine, le menton sur son épaule, le contraignant à regarder l’horizon.</p><p>« Oui, ce sont les mêmes montagnes qui nous ont tant fait souffrir. Mais ne vois-tu pas comme elles sont changées ? Quelques années à peine ont passé et pourtant le ciel au-dessus de Mordor est désormais le même que dans la Comté.</p><p>— Frodo…</p><p>— À moi aussi ce paysage fait remonter bien des souvenirs douloureux, mais je vois aussi et surtout ce qui n’est plus pareil depuis. »</p><p>Sam resta silencieux. Frodo le sentit trembler contre lui. Très doucement, il le laissa se retourner, faisant dos à la montagne. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.</p><p>« Oh, Frodo, ce que vous dites est vrai, je vois bien ce que le monde est devenu, ce que nous avons accompli et tout ça. Mais j’ai si longtemps cru que vous ne pourriez jamais profiter de cela ! Vous n’imaginez pas la douleur que c’était, de vous croire perdu pour toujours.</p><p>— Sam… Ne peux-tu t’émerveiller avec moi de cette seconde chance qui t’est donnée ? Si elle n’efface pas les blessures, du moins peut-elle les panser.</p><p>— Vous avez raison, monsieur Frodo, je n’ai pas souffert le dixième de ce que vous avez souffert, je ne devrais pas me plaindre de la sorte.</p><p>— Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire, Sam. Allons, viens t’allonger avec un moi avant qu’on vienne nous chercher pour les festivités. Je ne veux plus parler de ça et je veux te prouver que nous avons des raisons de nous réjouir. »</p><p>Sam rougit et Frodo se mit à rire. Il l’entraîna avec lui près de l’un des deux grands lits qui occupaient la chambre. Il retira son veston et s’étendit, ravi de sentir sous lui le moelleux du matelas. D’un geste il enjoignit Sam de le rejoindre et, bientôt, celui-ci se blottit contre Frodo, le serrant dans ses bras avec force.</p><p>« Je ne vais pas m’enfuir, Sam, inutile de m’étreindre de la sorte !</p><p>— Oh, pardon ! Mais il n’y a que cela qui me rassure, je le crains. Et j’ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir fermer l’œil ici, tant je redoute de me réveiller sans vous.</p><p>— Je te promets de ne pas me lever sans t’en avertir. Et si je dois me lever au milieu de la nuit pour un besoin pressant, poursuivit Frodo en riant,tant pis pour toi, tu seras réveillé !</p><p>— Je me fâcherais si vous ne me réveilliez-pas, répondit Sam avec sérieux.</p><p>— Allez, repose-toi un peu, ensuite, il nous faudra nous apprêter… »</p><p>Les deux Hobbits fermèrent les yeux quelques instants. Quand un domestique vint frapper à leur porte pour les avertir que le banquet allait commencer, ils étaient encore assoupis.</p><p> </p><p>Les festivités données en l’honneur de Frodo furent somptueuses. Une fois de plus, on lui réserva l’honneur d’être assis à côté du roi. Sur la table haute où étaient réunis les invités les plus prestigieux — et surtout les plus chers au cœur du seigneur Aragorn — étaient réunis les quatre Hobbits et Gandalf, le seigneur Faramir et la dame Éowyn qui s’étaient déplacés depuis leur résidence en Ithilien pour l’occasion, mais aussi les deux compagnons désormais inséparables, Legolas et Gimli. En les retrouvant, Frodo avait été transporté de joie. Ils lui firent le récit d’aventures qu’ils avaient eut après la guerre de l’Anneau, émerveillant le Hobbit de leurs histoires peuplées de créatures inconnues et d’actes de bravoure.</p><p>Durant tout le banquet, Sam ne cessa de prendre la main de Frodo, cherchant son réconfort et son appui au milieu des conversations et de la musique qui emplissait le grand hall de sons joyeux. Frodo lui lançait des sourires rassurants et partageait avec lui des mets qu’il ne connaissait pas et dont la saveur l’intriguait. Avant que les serviteurs n’apportent les plats sucrés, on fit place à un barde qui chanta les exploits des Hobbits, mettant particulièrement l’accent sur les aventures de Frodo. La salle pleura quand il fit le récit de la piqure de Shelob et du chagrin de Sam et se réjouit quand le chanteur inventa quelque haut fait pour combler ce qu’il ignorait des trois ans passés avant le retour de Frodo. Celui-ci rougit et rit de bon cœur, amusé qu’on lui prêtât pareilles prouesses alors qu’il n’avait fait que se traîner du Mordor jusqu’à chez lui en enchaînant les mésaventures. Même Sam esquissa un sourire en écoutant chanter le musicien.</p><p> </p><p>Les nombreuses retrouvailles, la nourriture riche et la musique eurent bientôt raison de Frodo. Alors que l’on poussait les tables pour laisser place aux danses, il s’excusa auprès du roi et se dirigea vers ses appartements, suivi de près par Sam. Alors qu’ils allaient quitter la salle, ils furent rattrapés par Merry qui tenta de les convaincre de rester pour quelques danses, mais Frodo était résolu à achever là les mondanités.</p><p>« Mais, si tu veux aller danser, Sam, ne te prive pas pour moi. Je t’assure que je ne disparaîtrai pas.</p><p>— Si je ne peux pas danser avec vous, je ne vois pas vraiment l’intérêt de rester, dit Sam en rougissant.</p><p>— Tu es bien sûr ? »</p><p>Sam acquiesça fermement et Frodo n’insista pas. Une fois dans la chambre, il se rendit dans le petit cabinet de toilette pour se débarbouiller et vider sa vessie que la bière et le vin du banquet avait mis à rude épreuve. Il passa une chemise de nuit et invita Sam à prendre sa place tandis qu’il attisait le feu. Lorsque Sam sortit à son tour du cabinet de toilette, Frodo lui prit la main.</p><p>« Je déteste l’idée que tu t’empêches de t’amuser à cause de moi, dit-il.</p><p>— Mais vous savez bien qu’ici je ne pourrais pas m’amuser sans vous.</p><p>— N’es-tu pas réconcilié avec la cité, maintenant que nous y avons retrouvé tous nos amis en de si joyeuses circonstances ?</p><p>— Pas assez, je le crains. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher votre bonne humeur, alors n’en parlons plus. »</p><p>Frodo sourit et acquiesça. Se rapprochant de Sam, il enserra sa taille et commença à fredonner un air.</p><p>« Voulez-vous bien m’accorder cette danse, maître Gamgee ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.</p><p>— Celle-ci et toutes celles que vous voudrez » souffla Sam.</p><p>Frodo reprit son fredonnement et ils se mirent à tourner dans la pièce, leurs pas lents et un peu maladroits, virevoltant dans leurs chemises de nuit qu’éclairaient d’une lueur tantôt orangée tantôt bleutée les lumières du feu et de la lune.<br/>Plus tard, ce serait une autre musique, celle des souffles courts, du doux froufrou des draps et du grincement du sommier. Ce serait une autre danse, celle des corps nus pressés l’un contre l’autre, des doigts pâles à la force retrouvée s’agrippant à la peau dorée ; ce serait la contredanse du dos baigné de lune se cambrant tandis que, sous lui, dressé et fier, le membre palpitant se glisse doucement dans l’intime chaleur ; ce serait le ballet des hanches allant et venant au rythme du sang qui bat dans les veines.<br/>Mais pour l’heure, les Hobbits dansaient, leur regard perdu dans celui de l’autre, leur esprit comblé d’amour et de bonheur, leurs lèvres esquissant le même sourire qui se joint en un baiser. Les ombres de la nuit semblaient ne plus pouvoir les atteindre ; aucun mal n’aurait osé interrompre la douceur de cet instant. Derrière eux, par la fenêtre, se dessinait la chaîne sombre des montagnes du Mordor et, dans la tranquillité de ce moment, elle était pareille à un long ruban de dentelle noire. Le feu craqua dans la cheminée. Un oiseau de nuit chanta doucement. Frodo et Sam dansaient.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Épilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plusieurs mois s’étaient écoulés depuis leur départ lorsque Frodo, Sam, Merry et Pippin retrouvèrent la Comté. Ils avaient passé presque trois semaines à Minas Tirith à conseiller le roi Aragorn sur l’affaire des amuseurs publics. Un petit groupe de patrouilleurs avait été envoyé à la recherche de la chemise de mithril et l’avait restituée à Frodo qui s’en était trouvé très ému. En remontant la piste du marchand qui avait racheté la cotte aux saltimbanques, la troupe était parvenue à mettre la main sur les brigands qui avaient alors imploré le pardon du roi et de Frodo lui-même. Comme sanction, Aragorn avait fait peser sur eux la responsabilité de faire respecter la loi : si d’autre troupes étaient prises à exhiber des créatures comme ils l’avaient fait, ils en paieraient les conséquences.</p><p>Frodo avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Sam à explorer la cité, aidant son compagnon à faire la paix avec cet endroit qui ne devait plus lui évoquer le deuil mais la joie. L’inscription sur la dalle de marbre qui honorait Frodo avait été changée et, à la statue du Hobbit était venue s’ajouter celles de tous les compagnons de la Communauté, en mémoire de leur amitié éternelle et des sacrifices que chacun avait fait pour ramener la paix en Terre du Milieu. Les quatre Hobbits étaient repartis peu de temps après l’inauguration de ces nouvelles statues, tristes de devoir quitter leurs amis mais satisfaits de les savoir tous en bonne santé et heureux.</p><p>La suite de leur voyage les avait conduits à Fondcombe où ils avaient passé quelque temps avec Bilbo, pour le plus grand bonheur de Frodo et de Bilbo lui-même. Les journées avaient été emplies de chants, de récits d’aventures et de nourriture, de quoi satisfaire n’importe quel Hobbit. Frodo avait éprouvé des difficultés à partir en laissant ainsi son vieux cousin, mais il le savait entre de bonnes mains et très heureux parmi les elfes. Le chemin du retour avait semblé un peu amer après cela.</p><p> </p><p>Mais en approchant des bords de la Comté, le cœur de tous les Hobbits se gonfla de joie. Frodo en particulier, se trouva plus impatient que jamais de retrouver Cul-de-Sac. Il était enfin prêt à rentrer chez lui.</p><p>La compagnie fit cependant une première halte à Creux-de-Crique où il retrouvèrent Fatty qui les accueillit avec son habituelle bonne humeur.</p><p>« Eh bien ! Je savais que la route était longue jusqu’à Minas Tirith, mais vous avez pris votre temps ! Enfin, vous voici de retour, et pour de bon je l’espère cette fois-ci ?</p><p>— Ne t’en fais pas, Fredegar, dis Frodo avec douceur, le voyage jusqu’à Cul-de-Sac sera le dernier que je ferai avant un bon moment.</p><p>— Voilà de sages paroles. Sam, ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai rendu visite plusieurs fois à ton père. Il est agacé que tu sois encore par monts et par vaux, mais il va très bien.</p><p>— S’il est agacé, c’est signe qu’il va bien ! » plaisanta Merry.</p><p>Frodo et Sam restèrent quelques jours à Creux-de-Crique, le temps de se reposer un peu et aussi de récupérer la plupart des affaires que Frodo voulait ramener à Cul-de-Sac et qu’il avait déménagées là avant son départ pour leur grande aventure. Ils chargèrent le chariot et embrassèrent leurs amis, se jurant de se rendre visite bien vite.</p><p>La route jusqu’à Hobbitebourg était agréable, d’autant que le temps était doux. Ils firent halte dans des auberges, préférant le confort d’un vrai lit au campement en pleine nature. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs voyageurs : des éleveurs qui menaient leur bétail au marché ou des marchands qui transportaient leurs produits d’un hameau à un autre.</p><p>« Nous n’avons encore vu personne qui aurait pu vous reconnaître, dit Sam alors qu’ils venaient de dépasser un groupe de jeunes Hobbits qui partaient travailler au champ. Est-ce quelque chose qui vous inquiète, le moment d’annoncer votre retour ?</p><p>— Pas vraiment, Sam. Et puis les personnes qui comptent le plus sont au courant. Les autres… eh bien, nous verrons bien ce qu’ils auront à dire à cela !</p><p>— Il faut que je vous dise… ça ne vous plaira peut-être pas, mais enfin… il y a quelqu’un à qui j’ai dit que vous étiez revenu. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir demandé l’autorisation.</p><p>— Qui est-ce ?</p><p>— Rosie Cotton. C’est que… quand j’ai mis fin à nos fiançailles, je n’ai pas eu le cœur de lui mentir.</p><p>— Et que lui as-tu dit ? demanda Frodo en se tournant tout à faire vers Sam qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la route, les doigts crispés sur les rennes du poney.</p><p>— Que je ne pouvais pas l’aimer, parce que je n’aimerai toujours que vous avant tout autre. Il a bien fallu que je lui dise que vous étiez revenu, pour qu’elle comprenne. »</p><p>Frodo ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha de Sam, posant sa tête sur son épaule.</p><p>« Je ne t’en veux pas, Sam. C’était un secret qui devait être difficile à garder. Et tu as eu raison de lui dire la vérité. La pauvre Rosie ne méritait pas que tu lui inventes des histoires. Oh, mais Sam, j’ai parfois peine à croire qu’il y a peu de temps encore je te pensais parti pour l’épouser.</p><p>— Et moi je ne sais pas quand je me serais décidé, si vous n’étiez jamais revenu. Mon Ancien était bien fâché que je revienne sur ma parole. Mais c’est vrai que ça paraît loin, déjà. Comme si toutes ces années sans vous n’étaient qu’un mauvais rêve qui se dissipe enfin ! »</p><p>Frodo déposa un baiser sur sa joue et Sam lui sourit. Il y eu un silence confortable entre eux, le paysage défilant lentement, ondulant et verdoyant comme seule pouvait l’être la Comté. Au bout d’un moment, Frodo dit :</p><p>« Je sais que ça va être difficile, Sam, mais si nous vivons ensemble à Cul-de-Sac, il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec les formalités.</p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p>— Me dire « vous » et « monsieur ».</p><p>— Je ne dis presque plus « monsieur », se défendit Sam en rougissant. Pour le reste… je veux bien essayer, quand c’est rien que nous deux.</p><p>— Mmh, approuva Frodo en souriant. Je vois bien quelques occasions où il n’y a que nous et qui s’y prêteraient à merveille.</p><p>— Frodo ! »</p><p>Pour toute réponse, Frodo éclata de rire.</p><p> </p><p>Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Hobbitebourg, le jour commençait à peine à décliner. Le premier Hobbit qu’ils dépassèrent n’était nul autre que Jolly Cotton.</p><p>« Sam ! dit-il en souriant. Eh bien, quand tu pars quelques jours tu ne fais pas semblant ! Et qui nous ramènes-tu là ? »</p><p>Son visage pâlit en reconnaissant Frodo. Celui-ci salua Jolly poliment.</p><p>« Ben ça alors, quand tu disais que tu serais plus tout seul à Cul-de-Sac, tu plaisantais pas non plus. Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Frodo, mais enfin… je crois voir un fantôme.</p><p>— Jolly ! s’exclama Sam.</p><p>— Ce n’est rien Sam, Wilcome n’a pas tort, je suis un revenant en quelque sorte. Mais bien vivant, je vous rassure !</p><p>— En tout cas ça fait chaud au cœur de vous voir, dit le jeune Hobbit, un peu rouge à présent. Je comprends pourquoi Sam a enfin retrouvé le sourire. »</p><p>Frodo lui lança un regard plein de douceur et Jolly les salua poliment avant de prendre un autre chemin. Un peu plus loin, ils croisèrent l’Ancien et Violet Grubbs qui revenaient du bourg. La guérisseuse complimenta Frodo sur sa santé retrouvée et Frodo la remercia pour ses soins. L’Ancien, touché de voir le maître de Cul-de-Sac remis sur pieds déguisa son émotion derrière les reproches qu’il fit à Sam d’être parti si longtemps et de n’avoir pas même prévenu de son retour. Frodo lui assura qu’il était responsable de leur si longue absence et invita ses deux bienfaiteurs à dîner aussitôt qu’il aurait remis un peu d’ordre dans son smial. Cela embarrassa un peu l’Ancien mais il se radoucit.</p><p>Ils aperçurent encore quelques Hobbits qui reconnurent Frodo et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Une vieille marchande qui avait bien connu Bilbo et Frodo alla même jusqu’à lui prendre la main pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un mirage. Frodo en fut très ému.</p><p>Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Cul-de-Sac, Sam arrêta le chariot et aida Frodo à descendre, ses mains enserrant fermement sa taille. Frodo laissa échapper un gloussement ravi en posant le pied à terre lorsqu’il entendit une petite voix derrière eux.</p><p>« Sam ? »</p><p>Les deux Hobbits se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Rosie Cotton, rougissante et confuse.</p><p>« Monsieur Frodo, dit-elle en faisant une petite courbette polie, pardonnez mon intrusion, j’ai vu le chariot et j’ai cru que monsieur Fredegar était revenu… »</p><p>Elle s’interrompit et rougit davantage.</p><p>« Tout va bien, Rose, répondit Frodo en souriant. Vous n’avez pas même atteint la boîte aux lettre, il n’y a pas de raison de vous excuser. Et puis, Cul-de-Sac est ouvert aux amis de Sam comme aux miens.</p><p>— C’est bien gentil à vous, monsieur Frodo. Je suis contente de vous voir en si bonne santé. Eh bien, bonne journée à vous, et à toi aussi, Sam.</p><p>— Bonne journée, Rose, répondirent les Hobbits en chœur. »</p><p>Elle sourit.</p><p> </p><p>Quand elle se fut éloignée, Sam et Frodo échangèrent un regard étonné avant de se mettre à rire.</p><p>« Sacré Fatty ! s’exclama Frodo en reprenant son souffle. En voilà un qui n’a pas perdu son temps en venant donner des nouvelles à l’Ancien. »</p><p>Sam se remit à rire et serra Frodo dans ses bras.</p><p>« Allons, dit-il, ce chariot ne va pas se décharger tout seul. Et d’ailleurs, je devrais peut-être demander à Jolly Cotton de le ramener à Creux-de-Crique, il ne fera sûrement pas la route tout seul.</p><p>— Pauvre Jolly, dit Frodo, il va devoir jouer les entremetteurs. »</p><p>Ensemble, Sam et Frodo transférèrent les affaires du chariot dans le smial puis conduisirent le poney à l’écurie où il entreposèrent le véhicule en attendant de pouvoir le rendre. Main dans la main, ils avancèrent jusque sur le perron de Cul-de-Sac, devant la porte verte, profitant de la vue du soleil qui se couchait sur le village. Ils restèrent là un instant, admirant le paysage et respirant l’air du soir qui se rafraîchissait et s’alourdissait de rosée. Finalement, Frodo se tourna vers Sam, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et soupira d’aise.</p><p>« Allons, rentrons à la maison » dit-il.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>